Segunda oportunidad
by Dani Criss
Summary: La infancia de Blaine nunca fue fácil. A los 10 años su madre falleció tras un accidente de tráfico. Sin embargo luego empezó recuperarse y ahora realmente estaba empezando a disfrutar de la vida cuando un terrible accidente le iba a pasar factura. ¿Será capaz Blaine de recuperarse de este nuevo accidente?
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic.

La idea este fic me surgió porque estoy estudiando el ciclo de atención a personas en situación de dependencia y en este ciclo vi una película que me gustó bastante así que decidí hacer este fic cogiendo algunas ideas de la película. No digo qué película es porque no tengo pensado que acabe igual. De hecho sólo he cogido una idea. En este primer capítulo voy a escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Kurt y de Blaine pero el resto será desde el punto de vista del narrador. Sin más os dejó con el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

 **CAPÍTULO UNO: LA HISTORIA SE REPITE**

POV Blaine

Me llamo Blaine Anderson. Tengo 21 años. Estoy estudiando en Nyada, la escuela de artes escénica más prestigiosa de Nueva York. Estoy viviendo con Sam, mi mejor amigo en un pequeño pero acogedor piso. Lo cierto es que podría estar viviendo con mi padre pero le dije que quería vivir por mi cuenta y él acepto por lo que estoy viviendo en el piso desde que me gradué. Os preguntaréis por qué no comenté la opinión de mi madre sobre el hecho de vivir por mi cuenta y es que mi madre murió hace 10 años en un accidente de coche.

POV Kurt

Me llamo Kurt Hummel. Tengo 23 años. Soy técnico en atención a personas en situación de dependencia. Actualmente estoy casado con Sebastian Smythe, mi primer amor y trabajo en una residencia de mayores. Lo cierto es que aunque el trabajo está bien últimamente encuentro que no me encuentro a gusto en mi trabajo. No es que no me guste mis pacientes o me caigan mal mis compañeros. De hecho hay algunos pacientes que me encantan porque son muy cariñosos conmigo y eso me hace más fácil el trabajo y Rachel, una compañera de la residencia es mi mejor amiga desde que empezamos a trabajar en la residencia. A pesar de todo tengo ganas de cambiar de aires pero por desgracia para mí tengo que pagar el alquiler del piso y no tengo otro trabajo apalabrado como para poder permitirme dejar éste.

Hoy me fui a trabajar como un día normal y corriente. Fui a la residencia y empecé a lavar a los pacientes, luego les ayudé a desayunar, en fin lo típico. Cuando por fin terminó mi turno me fui a quitarme la bata y los guantes cuando Rachel se me acercó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí ¿por qué?

\- Pareces raro.

\- Serán alucinaciones tuyas.

\- Kurt, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que te pasa algo. ¿Va todo bien con Sebastian?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Verás, es que tengo ganas de dejar el trabajo. Creo que ha llegado un punto en que necesito cambiar de aires.

\- ¿Es qué no estás bien aquí?

\- Si que lo estoy pero aún así quiero dejarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

\- No sé Rachel pero en cuanto encuentre otro trabajo lo dejo.

\- Pero si lo dejas ¿dónde quieres trabajar? Me refiero a si quieres cambiar de colectivo.

\- Pues tampoco lo sé. En realidad me da igual. Sólo quiero cambiar de aires.

\- Ya veo ... y ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar de opinión?

\- No, así que no intentes hacer nada.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto no le digas a la directora de la residencia que quiero dejarlo. Ya se lo diré en cuanto encuentre algo.

\- Como quieras aunque que sepas que te voy a echar de menos.

\- Lo dices como si no fueras a verme nunca después de que lo deje.

. Te voy a ver menos y seguro que tus usuarios también te van a echar de menos.

\- Está claro que me veras menos pero seguiremos siendo amigos y en cuanto a los usuarios pues ... por desgracia sabes que tengo unos cuantos que ya empiezan a tener demencia y no se acuerdan de quien soy aunque luego me agradezcan que los cuide bien.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Sebastian?

\- No, pensaba hacerlo hoy pero de todas formas no me preocupa. Está muy ocupado escribiendo su próximo libro.

\- Espero que encuentres otro trabajo que te guste pronto.

\- Gracias Rachel.

\- Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que todos los días en el descanso siempre vendrás a verme o si no puedes quedaremos a tomar a café.

\- Me parece perfecto.

\- Ok.

\- Deséame suerte con Sebastian.

\- No creo que la necesites pero suerte de todos modos.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Entonces me fui de la residencia y me dirigí a mi casa. Tal y como le había dicho a Rachel me encontré a Sebastian escribiendo lo que parecía que eran ideas para su próximo libro.

\- ¡Hola cariño!

\- Hola Kurt.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

\- Mejor no preguntes. No me ha venido la inspiración.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿qué tal tu día?

\- Pues como de costumbre, cambio de pañales, lavado de los pacientes ...

\- Lo dices como si te aburriera o algo parecido.

\- No es que me aburra pero ...

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Es qué quieres dejarlo?

\- Lo cierto es que sí, quiero dejarlo. Estoy en un punto en que necesito cambiar de aires.

\- ¿Es que no estás cómodo a la residencia?

\- Sí pero quiero irme de todos modos.

\- Pues me parece muy fuerte. Después de que tuviera que convencer a mi padre para que te contratara en la residencia ahora me sueltas esa mierda.

\- Cariño tu no lo entiendes. Es como si estuvieras harto de escribir de un mismo tipo de libro y quisieras cambiar de tema.

\- Eso me da igual. Me juraste que ese era el trabajo de tu vida. El sueldo es buenísimo, el horario es bastante flexible, en fin, no entiendo por qué quieres dejarlo. Mucha gente mataría por tu puesto de trabajo.

\- Ya veo que no me entiendes. Que sepas que la decisión ya la he tomado y pienso dejar la residencia en cuanto encuentre otro trabajo que me guste.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana pero no vuelvas a pedirme más favores laborales. Por tu culpa voy a quedar mal con mi padre.

\- Lo siento mucho pero dudo que a tu padre le importe tanto que deje la empresa.

\- Pues ahí te equivocas, Kurt. Te recuerdo que le debes mucho a mi padre. Ninguna residencia ni ningún centro de día quería contratarte y ambos sabemos el por qué.

\- ¿Vas a sacarme ese tema ahora?

\- No, solamente quiero que te lo pienses bien.

\- Ya lo he hecho y pienso dejarlo y otra cosa, te recuerdo que creo que en estos años he demostrado a todo el mundo que soy un buen profesional.

\- Muy bien, pero ya sabes que la gente puede hablar de tu pasado.

\- No creo que lo hagan. Si me disculpas voy a comer algo.

\- Como quieras.

Y entonces me fui a comer. La verdad es que me había sorprendido la reacción de Sebastian pero si algo tengo claro es que ni él ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre dejar el trabajo.

POV Blaine

Hoy me fui a Nyada. La verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso porque el otro día estuvimos haciendo un concurso en el que el ganador conseguiría un papel en el musical de Hedwig. Desde que vi la película de Hedwig cuando tuve 16 años siempre he soñado con entrar en ese musical aunque fuera por un papel insignificante. Cuando llegué allí empecé como de costumbre la clase de Danza 101 con Cassandra July cuando de repente entró la directora de la academia, Carmen Tibbideaux. Ésta paró la clase y dijo que tenía los resultados del concurso. Todos nos pusimos nerviosos. Finalmente Carmen anunció que yo había ganado el premio. Cuando lo dijo la verdad es que no terminaba de creérmelo. Recuerdo que todos mis compañeros me miraban con cara de envidia pero a mi me dio exactamente igual. Por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño. El resto de clases fue normal. Cuando volví al piso, Sam me estaba esperando.

\- ¿Qué tal las clases Blaine?

\- No te lo vas a creer Sammy.

\- ¿Te han dado el papel?

\- ¡Sí!

Entonces Sam se acercó a mi y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Blaine. Sin duda alguna te lo merecías. Interpretar a Hedwig siempre ha sido tu sueño y ahora por fin se va a hacer realidad.

\- Lo cierto es que tienes razón. Estoy que todavía no me lo creo.

\- Tienes que creértelo Blaine.

\- Gracias por apoyarme Sam. La verdad es que no sé que haría sin ti. Ya sabes que a mi padre no le hace mucha gracia que quiera participar en este musical.

\- De nada. Ya sabes que lo hago a gusto. Si tu padre supiera que eres gay quizás lo entendería.

\- Ya sabes que no puedo decírselo. Odia a los gays. Te recuerdo que tengo un tío que lo es y desde que salió del armario no le ha vuelto a hablar.

\- Eso es porque es tu tío. En cuanto lo sepa yo creo que aunque puede que le cueste un poco acabará aceptándolo. Tú eres su única familia prácticamente.

\- Desde que murió mi madre ha estado mal y si ahora le digo esto le daré otro disgusto así que de momento no pienso decírselo.

\- Como quieras. Por cierto ¿Sigue en pie eso de irnos al concierto de Katy Perry? Ahora que has conseguido el papel tienes más razones para ir al concierto.

\- Sí. Si ya compré las entradas.

\- Ya, pero te conozco y sé que querías echarte hacia atrás.

\- Pues no pienso hacerlo.

\- Bien, pues ahora me voy a hacer una sesión de fotos. Luego nos vemos a las siete.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Sam se fue. La verdad es que él tenía razón. Lo cierto es que una parte de mi quería echarse atrás porque justamente hoy hace 10 años que mi madre tuvo el accidente que le costó la vida. Aunque sólo tenía 13 me afectó muchisimo y cada vez que llegan estas fechas siempre estoy triste. Por suerte para mí este año he conseguido un papel en Hedwig así tenía una razón para estar contento.

Después cogí el teléfono y llamé a mi padre para decirle que había conseguido el papel en Hedwig y tal y como sospeché no le hizo demasiada gracia. Fue curioso porque cuando le comenté que había sido el mejor de la clase se alegró mucho pero le cambió la voz cuando le dije que me habían dado el papel. En cualquier caso no iba a permitir que la opinión de mi padre me hiciera sentirme menos contento de lo que estaba y pensé que cuando me viera en el estreno cambiaría de opinión.

Llegaron las siete y Sam volvió al piso. Cogí las entradas y nos fuimos al concierto de Katy Perry en el coche de Sam. La verdad es que estaba contento porque me encanta Katy Perry. No hay ningún día que no escuche alguna canción de ella, en especial la de Teenage Dream. Sin embargo cuando llegué al estadio empezó a darme un bajón porque empecé a acordarme del accidente de mi madre. Sam se dio cuenta y le conté lo que me pasaba y me dijo que intentara disfrutar del concierto, que es lo que mi madre hubiera querido e intenté disfrutarlo pero no podía hacerlo así que simplemente fingí que me lo estaba pasando bien para no darle la noche a Sam. Finalmente terminó el concierto de Katy Perry y Sam y yo volvimos a donde había aparcado Sam. Antes de montar en el coche Sam me dio las gracias por haber aguantado todo el concierto ya que se había dado cuenta de que estaba fingiendo que me lo estaba pasando bien. Luego nos montamos en el coche y nos dispusimos a volver a casa cuando de repente un coche salió de la nada y se estrelló con nosotros ...

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Como todos mis fic procuraré actualizar los domingos aunque con los exámenes que tengo en el ciclo y en la escuela de idiomas no sé si podré hacerlo.

 _Saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que habéis leido, en especial a los que habéis dejado review.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 2: EL NUEVO TRABAJO DE KURT**

Después de que Blaine y Sam tuvieran el accidente pasaron unos segundos cuando el rubio se despertó y vio que su mejor amigo estaba inconsciente así que abrió su puerta y luego abrió la puerta de Blaine y lo sacó utilizando la maniobra de Rautek*. Después apartó a Blaine y llamó al servicio de emergencias mientras comprobaba que el conductor del otro coche estaba bien. Por desgracia el otro conductor estaba muerto así que Sam se puso a reanimar a Blaine. Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando la ambulancia llegó y se los llevaron al hospital. Mientras les llevaban Sam llamó al padre de Blaine para decirle que habían tenido un accidente y que iban de camino al hospital.

A la media hora James llegó y estuvo hablando con Sam sobre el accidente y Sam le contó lo ocurrido. Luego salió un médico y les dijeron que iban a operar a Blaine porque parecía que podría sufrir daños cerebrales y luego se fue. En cuanto se fue James le dijo a Sam que se fuera e incluso amenazó con llamarle a la policía ya que le echaba la culpa de todo lo ocurrido. Finalmente aunque Sam no quería se fue del hospital.

Después de casi una hora el médico salió del quirófano y se fue a hablar con James. Éste le comentó que la operación no había ido tan bien como esperaban y es que a pesar de haber reparado los daños Blaine seguía en coma, sin despertar así que lo trasladaron a una habitación. James fue la habitación y empezó a hablar con Blaine como si estuviera despierto. Él le dijo que por favor se recuperara y que no le dejara sólo ya que había perdido a su mujer hace diez años y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Luego se sentó en la silla de la habitación y se quedó esperando a ver si Blaine conseguía salir del coma.

A la mañana siguiente James se levantó después de haber dormido apenas unas horas y Blaine seguía en coma. El médico entró y le dijo a James que si Blaine no se recuperaba en lo que quedaba del día las consecuencias podrían ser malas para Blaine.

Por su parte Kurt se fue a trabajar como de costumbre. De nuevo repitiendo las mismas tareas, limpiando a los pacientes, ayudándoles a desayunar, etc. Cuando llegó el descanso se fue a hablar con Rachel de lo sucedido con Sebastian. Le contó que Sebastian no le apoyaba en la decisión que había tomado y que aún encima le estaba haciendo recordar lo que pasó en el pasado. Rachel no podía creer la actitud de Sebastian. Pese a todo Kurt le dijo que seguía pensando en dejar la residencia. Luego Rachel se puso a leer el periódico y por casualidad una noticia le llamó la atención a Rachel. Y es que Rachel había visto la noticia del accidente que habían tenido Sam y Blaine. Ambos se pusieron algo triste al ver que había ocurrido tal accidente. Luego ambos continuaron trabajando.

Las horas pasaban y el estado de Blaine era el mismo. Estaba en coma y no reaccionaba a nada. Su padre había estado intentando que despertara del coma cantando sus canciones favoritas y hablándole pero no servía de nada, el moreno seguía en coma.

Pasaron unos días y el estado de Blaine era igual, incluso peor ya que el médico le comentó a James que cuanto más tiempo pasara más probabilidades de despertar con algún daño. Ante la no mejora de Blaine James decidió trasladarlo a su casa y que un cuidador lo cuidara mientras el no estaba y que luego lo visitara el mejor médico así que decidió poner un anuncio solicitando a un cuidador.

Al día siguiente Kurt empezó a trabajar en la residencia como de costumbre. Llegó la hora del descanso y se puso a leer el periódico y entonces leyó la oferta que James había puesto. Rápidamente Kurt pensó que cuidar de una persona en su domicilio era justo el cambio que necesitaba así que llamó por teléfono a James para concertar una entrevista. Decidió no contarle nada a Rachel ya que no era nada seguro que lo cogieran.

Después del trabajo Kurt se fue a su casa para comer y luego se fue al hospital para hacer la entrevista. En la entrevista James le estuvo preguntando por la experiencia que tenía. Por supuesto Kurt decidió ocultar lo que le ocurrió en el pasado. Luego le preguntó si no le importaba trabajar con alguien que estaba en coma y Kurt le dijo que no le importaba ya que en la residencia hay gente que casi todos los días tenía que recordarles a algunos usuarios quién era. Luego hablaron de las condiciones de trabajo y Kurt pareció encantado pese a que sabía que ésto podía traerle problemas en su relación con Sebastian. Antes de que James decidiera contratarlo o no llevó a Kurt a la habitación de Blaine y le preguntó qué es lo quería para cuidarle. Entonces empezó a decirle cómo le cuidaría y a James le gustó tanto que decidió que iba a contratar a Kurt.

Después de que lo contratara James Kurt llamó a la residencia para comunicarles que dejaba el trabajo. Es curioso porque en ningún momento le pusieron pegas no como dijo Sebastian que iba a pasar. Luego se fue a casa de Rachel para contarle la noticia. Cuando Kurt le confesó que había encontrado un trabajo que le gustaba ella se alegró mucho por él pero sin embargo poco le duró la alegría al saber que su jefe iba a ser James Anderson y es que ella conocía a James por una amiga suya que trabajó en la empresa que tiene James y sólo porque es lesbiana la despidió. El abogado de su amiga no pudo hacer nada para poder demostrar que realmente la despidió por ser lesbiana y finalmente se fue de rositas James. Ella no quería que a Kurt le pasara lo mismo y éste aunque se alegrara de que se preocupara por él decidió no hacerle caso y seguir con este trabajo ya que en ningún momento pensaba contarle a James que es gay y está casado con Sebastian. Luego Kurt le dijo a Rachel que ya había hablado con su jefe y no había ningún problema pese a lo que le había dicho Sebastian que ocurriría. Rachel insistió en que no aceptara el trabajo pero al ver que no pudo al final le deseo suerte y le abrazó. Después Rachel le preguntó por la opinión de Sebastian y le contesto la verdad, que no se lo había dicho y que pensaba hacerlo ahora. Tras decirle eso Kurt se fue de casa de Rachel para dirigirse a su casa.

De camino a su casa Kurt se encontró con un chico rubio que le sonaba de algo y entonces se percató de que aquel chico era Sam, el otro chico que había tenido el accidente. Entonces se acercó y le preguntó por el accidente. Cuando lo hizo éste se puso a llorar ya que por su culpa Blaine estaba así a lo que Kurt le dijo que era mentira ya que en el artículo del periódico ponía que el otro conductor se había drogado aquella noche. Aunque consiguió aliviarlo un poco no dejaba de pensar que James no iba a dejar ver a Blaine ya que lo culpaba por el accidente. Fue entonces cuando Kurt le dijo que iba a ser el nuevo cuidador de Blaine y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Blaine se recuperara aunque en el fondo el sabía que eso significaría que perdería su empleo ya que Blaine dejaría de ser una persona dependiente y no tendría sentido que siguiera siendo su cuidador.

Finalmente llegó a su casa. Allí estaba esperándole Sebastian, quien parecía de mal humor. Kurt se imaginó que no había escrito mucho o que no le gustó lo que había escrito así que decidió no preguntarle por el trabajo y directamente le comentó que había dejado la residencia ya que había encontrado otro trabajo. Enseguida empezaron a discutir. Kurt no entendía el enfado ya que hasta su padre, que era el dueño de la residencia, no le había dicho nada a Kurt por dejar la residencia. Aún así siguieron discutiendo hasta que al final Sebastian decidió dejar de hacerlo aunque no estaba muy conforme con la decisión que había tomado su marido. Lo cierto es que Kurt estaba realmente emocionado. Nunca había trabajado en un domicilio desde que se graduó en técnico en atención a personas en situación de dependencia y realmente le gustaba la idea ya que de esta formase iba a centrar sólo en el cuidado de un usuario con lo cual el cuidado que Blaine iba a recibir sería totalmente personalizado ya que en las residencias tenían unos protocolos de cuidados generales para todos.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

* Para quien no sepa que es la maniobra de Rautek es una maniobra que consiste en pasar los brazos del que salva a la víctima bajo las axilas de la víctima, luego se coge uno de los antebrazos de la víctima con una mano y con la otra sujetar la mandíbula para sacar a la víctima del vehículo.


	3. Chapter 3

Pues ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Sin más os voy a dejar con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPITULO 3: LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS DE KURT CON BLAINE**

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a la casa de James, que era donde se iba a quedar Blaine mientras estuviera en coma ya que el padre de Blaine seguía echándole la culpa a Sam por el accidente que tuvieron Blaine y él. La verdad es que Kurt se quedo impresionado ya que la casa era muy lujosa. Nada más entrar James le estuvo enseñando la casa para que supiera donde estaba todo. No es que fuera muy grande pero desde luego que tenía muchos cuadros importantes y muebles de última generación. La última habitación en enseñarle fue la de Blaine. Tras enseñársela James le dio el número de teléfono a Kurt por si ocurriera algo o tuviera alguna duda. En cuanto James se fue Kurt decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era lavarle a Blaine ya que tampoco se fiaba de los cuidados que podía haber tenido Blaine allí. Se lavó las manos y se puso los guantes. Luego el preparó el material, destapó a Blaine y finalmente fue quitándole la ropa para hacer el baño completo. Cuando le quitó la ropa Kurt no pudo evitar ver que Blaine era muy atractivo aunque a los pocos segundos dejo de mirarlo de ese modo ya que estaba mal. Tras terminar el baño Kurt le puso el pijama y comprobó cómo tenía la sonda que estaba alimentando a Blaine. Después aprovechó para limpiar la habitación de Blaine. Al cabo de 1 hora Kurt empezó con una serie de ejercicios pasivos para estimular a Blaine. Sabía que tal vez era inútil pero al menos así conseguiría que Blaine hiciera ejercicio. Luego llegó el padre de Blaine y estuvieron hablando de como le había ido. En la tarde Kurt le hizo un cambio postural a Blaine y aprovechó para irse a tomar café con Rachel. Allí ambos empezaron a hablar.

\- ¡Hey Kurt!

\- ¡Hola Rach!

\- ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? ¿Te ha dicho algo James?

\- Pues de momento todo perfecto. Luego he hablado con James y parece que le gusta como trabajo.

\- Me alegro. ¿No se te ha hecho raro estar toda la mañana sólo, sin poder hablar con alguien?

\- Bueno ... si que he hablado ... con Blaine.

\- Ya sé que para ti eso es importante pero yo no lo llamaría conversación ya que sólo hablas tú.

\- Me da igual pero así hablo. Hay estudios que dicen que es muy bueno hablarles a las personas que están en coma. Según estos estudios pueden escucharte. Yo no sé si será cierto pero al menos lo intento.

\- Bueno ... supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto ... cuéntame cómo es el piso del señor Anderson.

\- ¡Rachel!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no seas tan cotilla.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo. Ese hombre es de los más ricos del país. Seguro que es un palacio.

\- Pues no lo es. La casa es normal en cuanto al espacio pero por dentro es muy fuerte, está lleno de cuadros carísimos.

\- Normal.

\- Por cierto hay una pequeña cosa que me ha pasado hoy. No se la he dicho a nadie pero es que me da vergüenza contarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kurt? ¿No habrás roto algo?

\- ¿Qué? No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que es muy fuerte ...

\- Mira Kurt, no puedes hacerme esto. Si me pensabas decirme ésto creo que debes de hacerlo y no guardártelo para ti. Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie.

\- Recuerda lo que acabas de decir.

\- ¡Qué sí, pesado!

\- Es que ... cuando le he ido a hacer el lavado completo en la cama ...en fin ...

\- ¿En serio, Kurt?

\- Lo sé, Rachel. A mi también me parece muy fuerte. En mi defensa diré que no he podido evitar no mirarle su polla.

\- Madre mía Kurt. Tienes que controlarte.

\- Lo sé y lo voy a hacer, mejor dicho lo he hecho.

\- Kurt, eso es muy grave.

\- Lo sé, pero por favor no vuelvas a sacar el tema.

\- Kurt, es que ésto es muy fuerte. Ya no solamente porque él está en coma y no puede decirte nada. Estamos hablando de que estás casado.

\- Y otra vez repito que lo sé y no volverá a ocurrir.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir a Sebastian?

\- Pues no porque no ha pasado nada. Prométeme que no se lo dirás tú.

\- Tranquilo que no lo haré.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt se fue de la cafetería y se dispuso a ir a casa de Blaine. Por el camino se encontró con Sam. Éste le estuvo preguntando por Blaine y Kurt le dijo que todavía seguía en coma y que lamentándolo mucho James seguía culpándolo del accidente y entonces Sam se fue no sin antes decirle que le avisara si hubiera algún cambio y Kurt le dijo que lo haría. Cuando Sam se fue el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el rubio así que pensó en cómo podría hacer para que James lo perdonara y pudiera ver a Blaine, entre otras cosas porque tal vez la visita de Sam podría ser beneficiosa para el moreno. Finalmente llegó a casa de Blaine y estuvo cuidándolo hasta las siete y media, que es cuando volvía James del trabajo. Cuando volvió James el castaño tenía la intención de llevar a cabo su plan pero al verlo algo enfadado decidió no hacerlo y se fue a casa directamente.

Cuando volvió a casa se encontró a Sebastian. Kurt empezó a hablarle sobre el primer día que había tenido en casa de Blaine y Sebastian se enfado algo con Kurt porque no le hacía gracia que trabajara para James ya que él también sabía que James era homofóbico pero Kurt le prometió que no pensaba comentarle a James su condición sexual. Mientras Kurt le contó a Sebastian como le había ido el día decidió no contarle a su marido lo ocurrido con Blaine mientras le estaba haciendo el baño completo.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue a casa de Blaine y al ver a James de buen humor decidió empezar con su plan para que Sam pudiera visitarle. Primero le comentó por las amistades de Blaine y el señor Anderson le empezó a nombrar a gente pero entre esos nombres no se encontraba Sam. El castaño sabía que su jefe le estaba mintiendo pero tampoco podía decirle que sabía quién era Sam así que por desgracia lo tuvo que dejar pasar y comenzó a practicarle el baño completo. Tal y como le dijo a Rachel que haría se comportó como un profesional y esta vez no se quedó mirando el miembro de Blaine.

Cuando se quitó a la tarde para irse a tomar un café se encontró con Sam y al verlo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no haber conseguido que el señor Anderson le dejara visitar a Blaine así que le confesó que había intentado convencer a James de que lo pudiera visitar pero que ni siquiera le había reconocido como amigo de Blaine. Sam le agradeció mucho el haberlo intentado y le dijo que no se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Fue entonces cuando el castaño empezó a pensar que tal vez Sam estaba enamorado de Blaine y por eso el señor Anderson no le dejaba visitarlo y entonces Kurt le preguntó a Sam si es que sentía algo por Blaine y si el señor Anderson le había descubierto. Entonces el rubio le comentó que tan sólo era su mejor amigo y que no sentía otra cosa que no fuera amistad.

Luego Kurt volvió a casa del señor Anderson y continuó con el cuidado de Blaine.

Finalmente terminó su turno y para sorpresa suya Rachel le estaba esperando en el portal de su casa. Los dos entraron en casa y descubrieron que Sebastian no estaba en su casa. Kurt empezó a hablar con Rachel sobre James y lo malo que estaba siendo con Sam ya que no le dejaba verlo e incluso le comentó que le había preguntado por los mejores amigos de Blaine y no nombró al rubio en ningún momento. Rachel le recomendó que no siguiera con ese plan ya que podría costarle su puesto de trabajo a lo que el castaño le contestó que si tal vez Sam fuera a visitarle Blaine podría recuperarse. Al decirle eso Rachel se quedó pensativa por lo que le hizo prometer al castaño que ni se le ocurriera colar a Sam en su casa y Kurt se lo prometió. Tras prometérselo Rachel se fue a su casa.

Media hora más tarde Sebastian volvió a casa y le estuvo comentando a Kurt que no le gustaba lo que estaba escribiendo en su obra y que precisamente venía de hablar con el editor porque le había convencido para cambiar la historia totalmente. Su marido se intrigó al decirle esto y le preguntó por el argumento de la novela que estaba escribiendo pero Sebastian decidió no contárselo ya que no quería que le dijera la opinión hasta que estuviera terminada la novela.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar con este capítulo quería responder a unas reviews. Ya sé que estáis deseando de que Blaine salga del coma. Os adelanto que por fin ocurre en este capítulo. En cuanto a lo de saber del pasado de Kurt como le dije a Gabriela por privado se va a saber que ocurrió en el pasado pero tardará unos capítulos. No puede ser antes porque primero tenía que salir Blaine del coma.

Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: BUENAS Y MALAS NOTICIAS**

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Kurt pensó en decirle a James que sería bueno que Sam visitara a Blaine. Sin embargo nunca encontraba el momento perfecto para hacerlo y lo peor de todo es que Blaine seguía en coma. Un día Kurt se hartó y finalmente le preguntó a James por Sam y éste le dijo que Sam fue el responsable del accidente de Blaine. El castaño intentó convencerle de que si Sam es el mejor amigo de Blaine sería una buena idea que lo visitara pero sin embargo el señor Anderson no dio su brazo a torcer y decidió pasar el tema. Incluso James le dijo que no volviera a sacar el tema de Sam y que si se enteraba de que Sam había estado en su casa que lo despediría y entonces Kurt le prometió que no lo dejaría entrar aquí.

Después de comentarle el tema James se fue y Kurt se fue a hacerle a Blaine el baño completo en la cama. Mientras lo estuvo haciendo le empezó a comentar que estaba intentando que su padre le dejara que Sam lo visitara sin éxito. El castaño pensó que si bien James le había prohibido traer a Sam él no le había prohibido hablar sobre él.

Llegó la tarde y cuando se iba a disponer a irse a tomar el café con Rachel ésta le llamó para decirle que no podían quedar porque iba a hacerle un turno a una compañera pero sin embargo se pusieron a hablar por teléfono. Kurt le comentó lo que le había ocurrido con James por el tema de Sam a lo que ella le dijo que no tonteara demasiado ya que se estaba jugando el despido. Luego Rachel le preguntó si había descubierto de que iba la novela que Sebastian estaba escribiendo y, es que el marido de Kurt no le había dicho de que iba la novela y lo cierto es que al propio Kurt le resultaba sospechoso porque nunca había pasado esto. Después de la llamada Kurt siguió con su trabajo cuidando de Blaine hasta que volvió James.

Luego se fue a su casa decidido a saber más sobre la novela que estaba escribiendo su marido. Cuando llegó a casa oyó como Sebastian se estaba duchando así que aprovechó para buscar el portátil de su marido. Rápidamente lo encontró y se dispuso a encenderlo para ver si encontraba algo pero por desgracia para él Sebastian salió de la ducha y vio como Kurt estaba con su portátil, lo que provocó que se enfadara. Kurt intentó excusarse diciendo que sólo estaba metido en internet pero aún así Sebastian se enfadó. Kurt intentó preguntarle por qué era para él tan importante que no supiera de que iba la novela y de nuevo siguieron discutiendo hasta que al final Kurt decidió dejar de hablar del tema porque no quería seguir discutiendo con él. Luego se fue a hacer la cena y una vez que cenó se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt continuaba molesto porque su marido no le decía de qué iba la obra y se fue a la casa de James como de costumbre. James notó raro a Kurt y le preguntó por qué se encontraba así y le contó lo sucedido con Sebastian sin decirle que era su marido y James le dio la razón a Sebastian. Después de decirlo eso el padre de Blaine se fue a trabajar. Entonces Kurt se preparo el material para realizarle el baño a Blaine. Una vez que cogió todo el material entró en la habitación de Blaine y empezó a realizarle el baño completo en la cama como todos los días. Kurt estaba algo enfadado porque aún encima James estaba de acuerdo con su marido y como no tenía a nadie en esos momentos para poder desahogarse decidió empezar a hablarle a Blaine sobre sus problemas con Sebastian y lo enfadado que estaba con James. Después de desahogarse se sintió mucho mejor pero aun así no entendía la reacción de Sebastian.

Después de realizarle el baño completo a Blaine el castaño empezó a limpiar la habitación del moreno. Llegó la hora de comer y una vez que terminó de comer el castaño le hizo un cambio a postural a Blaine y se fue a tomar café con Rachel. Cuando llegó a la cafetería Kurt empezó a contarle a Rachel sobre la reciente discusión con Sebastian por culpa de la novela. Rachel intentó quitarle sal al asunto aunque entendía que su marido debería de haberle dicho al menos de que iba. Después el castaño le dijo que para colmo James también le daba la razón a su marido y aún encima por fin le había dicho que sabía quien era Sam y le preguntó si podía ir a visitar a Blaine y éste le había prohibido que entrara a su casa. Rachel le dijo que no tendría que haberle dicho lo de Sam porque ya sabía que iba a decir eso y aún encima se había arriesgado a perder su empleo y en cuanto a la opinión de James sobre el tema de Sebastian le dijo que no le hiciera caso ya que él no le conoce y no sabe que es su marido.

Después de hablar con Rachel Kurt se dirigía de nuevo a la casa de James cuando se encontró con Sam. El castaño le dijo al rubio que había hablado con James sobre él y que desgraciadamente James no le dejaba que visitara a Blaine. Sam se puso algo triste pero aún así le dijo que no volviera a intentarlo y le agradeció que lo hubiera intentado.

Finalmente Kurt llegó a casa de James. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que Blaine no habría sufrido ninguna lesión al haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Una vez que lo comprobó se puso a practicar movimientos pasivos a Blaine. Mientras los estuvo haciendo de repente Blaine comenzó a mover un dedo pero el castaño no se percató. Sin embargo después Blaine empezó a abrir los ojos y allí fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine había recuperado la consciencia. El moreno al ver que estaba en su cama acostado y un hombre al que no conocía estaba con él se sintió extrañado. Entonces Kurt le dijo que sufrió un accidente y que él era el cuidador que tenía. Después de decirle eso el castaño llamó por teléfono a James para comunicarle que su hijo había salido del coma. Lo cierto es que Kurt estaba contento de que Blaine se hubiera despertado a pesar de que eso supondría que iba a perder el trabajo pero al menos había estado un par de semanas probando algo nuevo. Sin embargo la alegría que tenía Kurt le iba a durar muy poco y es que Blaine no podía mover las piernas por más que lo intentara. El castaño le dijo que a lo mejor podría ser porque acababa de salir del coma pero por si acaso decidió llamar al médico para que le dijera el por qué Blaine no podía mover las piernas.

A la media hora James y el médico llegaron a la casa. El padre de Blaine se puso muy contento de ver que su hijo había salido del coma aunque de momento no pudiera mover las piernas. El médico empezó a hacer unas pruebas al moreno y tal y como había pasado antes Blaine no podía mover las piernas y, lo que es peor, el moreno no sentía dolor en las piernas. Enseguida Blaine empezó a agobiarse ya que se temía que iba a estar en silla de ruedas para el resto de su vida. Sin embargo el médico le dijo que tenía que hacer unas pruebas en el hospital para estar completamente seguros de que iba a ser esto. Kurt, por su parte le dijo a Blaine que procurara no agobiarse por el tema ya que por ahora había hecho lo más difícil que era salir del coma pero de nada le sirvió a Blaine que le dijera eso ya que se pensaba que se lo decían para intentar animarlo.

Finalmente terminó el turno de Kurt y éste se fue a su casa. Por su parte el médico programó una cita en el hospital para que le vieran las piernas y también se fue de casa de James. Después James le dijo a su hijo que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien y que tendría que estar agradecido de estar vivo ya que a muchas personas les pasa lo mismo que a él y, sin embargo no consiguen salir del coma.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a todos por la review.

Siento haceros sufrir con la discapacidad de Blaine pero es que tampoco iba a poner que se recuperara tan pronto. De hecho no he decidido todavía si se recupera del todo o no.

Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 5: NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA**

Después de terminara el turno de Kurt, el castaño se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llegó a ésta Sebastian le había preparado la cena. Mientras estuvieron cenando Kurt le comentó a su marido que Blaine había salido del coma pero que por desgracia no podía mover las piernas. Sebastian se quedó extrañado ya que se si se hubiera recuperado del todo hubiera perdido el trabajo y cuando se lo dijo los dos empezaron a discutir. Finalmente Kurt le dijo que si hubiera tenido que dejar el trabajo podría buscarse otro.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue más temprano a casa de James ya que tenía que acompañar a Blaine al hospital y James tenía una reunión importante, la cual no pudo cancelar. Nada más llegar a la casa Kurt se preparó el material para bañar a Blaine. Cuando los tuvo preparados entro en la habitación de Blaine.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Sí, pasa.

Entonces Kurt entró en la habitación con el carro con todos los materiales para que Blaine se lavara.

\- ¿Qué es todo ésto? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Esto es para bañarte antes de ir al hospital.

\- ¿En serio me vas a lavar tú?

\- Bueno ... tu te vas a lavar todo o al menos intentarlo menos las piernas y el pelo claro.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No sé de que te sorprendes. Antes de que despertaras del coma tenía que lavarte entero pero como ahora puedes moverte prefiero que lo intentes hacer por ti mismo para tener más autonomía.

\- E... está bien.

Entonces Kurt le ayudó a Blaine a desnudarse. El castaño se dio cuenta de que Blaine se sentía algo incómodo así que intentó calmar la situación.

\- Blaine, no tienes que preocuparte. Tengo bastantes años de experiencia por lo que he visto a mucha gente desnuda. Además como te he dicho antes no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo. Piensa que yo soy como un enfermero.

\- Va... vale.

Tras decirle eso Kurt le puso el lavacabezas para lavarle el pelo. Mientras estuvo lavándole el pelo Blaine se sintió cómodo. Luego el moreno empezó a lavarse el mismo la cara, los brazos, el tórax y el pecho mientras que el castaño observaba como lo hacía hasta que Blaine llegó a la zona de sus genitales.

\- Esto ... ¿tienes que ver cómo me lavo mis partes?

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que lo haces bien. Si veo que lo haces bien, las próximas veces no miraré.

\- Ok.

Lo cierto es que a Blaine no le hizo mucha gracia pero finalmente empezó a lavarse sus partes. Después Kurt empezó a lavarle las piernas. Mientras el castaño le estuvo lavando las piernas Blaine seguía sintiéndose incómodo pero a pesar de ello el castaño continuó. Cuando terminó de lavarlo comenzó a vestirlo. Una vez que terminó de vestirse fue a por la silla de ruedas. Luego Kurt lo subió a la silla de ruedas y de ahí lo montó en el coche. Durante el trayecto el castaño le preguntó si podía hacer algo para que no se sintiera tan incómodo y Blaine le dijo que supongo que seria porque es el primer día, que conforme pasaran los días dejaría de sentirse así.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital. Allí el médico empezó a hacer unas pruebas y tal y como sospechaban Blaine seguía sin sentir nada en las piernas. Entonces llevaron al moreno a hacer otras pruebas. Cuando terminaron esas pruebas el médico les dijo que en principio la discapacidad de Blaine podía ser permanente pero sin embargo también le aconsejo que intentara hacer unos ejercicios que le iba a mandar porque podría acabar recuperándose y volver a caminar, que estaría como si nunca hubiera ocurrido el accidente.

Después de la visita del médico volvieron a casa. Kurt le dijo a James lo que le dijo el médico. Cuando llegaron a casa el castaño dejó en una posición cómoda a Blaine y se puso a hacer la cocina.

Cuando terminó de hacer la comida le llevó el plato y se encontró a Blaine llorando.

\- ¡Vamos Blaine! Tienes que animarte.

\- ¡Claro! Después de decirme el médico que me voy a quedar en silla de ruedas para siempre es lo normal ¿no?

\- Pero olvidas que también te ha dicho que te puedes recuperar si haces ejercicio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan positivo?

\- Pues porque he visto casos como el tuyo y la gente sale adelante aunque no se recupere del todo. No tienes que perder la esperanza.

\- Para ti es fácil. No estás en mi situación.

\- Tienes razón, no lo estoy pero es lo que te he dicho. He conocido compañeras que han tenido casos como el tuyo y la gente sale adelante así que tú también puedes.

\- Supongo que no cuesta nada intentarlo ¿no?

\- No.

\- Aunque en realidad no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones.

\- Lo importante Blaine es que no pierdas la esperanza. No te digo que estés completamente seguro de que te vayas a recuperar pero al menos que sepas que puede ocurrir.

\- Ya. ... por cierto ¿cómo es que estás intentándome animar tanto? Es decir, si me pusiera bien te tendría que despedir.

\- Pues eso es muy fácil, Blaine. Lo importante para nuestro colectivo es que os recuperéis. Además si lo dices por el trabajo antes de empezar a cuidarte estaba en una residencia de ancianos y digamos que tengo enchufe allí.

\- Ya veo ... de todas formas gracias por animarme.

\- De nada. Es mi trabajo y además lo hago encantado.

Después de decirle eso el castaño y el moreno empezaron a comer. Después de comer Kurt dejó a Blaine en una posiciòn cómoda y luego se fue a tomar café con Rachel. Antes de irse Kurt le dejò a Blaine su número de teléfono por si acaso ocurría alguna emergencia.

Cuando el castaño llegó a la cafetería empezó a decirle a Rachel que Blaine había salido del coma. Cuando se lo dijo Rachel se puso muy contenta. Sin embargo la alegría le duró poco cuando le contó que Blaine no podía mover las piernas y que tal vez fuera permanente. Después Kurt le contó a Rachel lo incómodo que estuvo el moreno cuando empezó a lavarse y ella se empezó a reir. Luego Kurt le empezó a decir que ahora que se ha despertado tenía miedo de que Blaine preguntara por Sam porque sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndolo. Rachel le dijo que de momento no le dijera nada y cuando Blaine sacara el tema que le dijera a Blaine que hablara con su padre.

Después de decirle eso el castaño se dirigió a casa de James y allí se encontró a Sam y decidió contarle las últimas novedades de Blaine. El rubio se alegró mucho de que Blaine saliera del coma ya que aunque sabe que no fue responsable del accidente sabía que si estuvieron a esa hora en ese lugar era por él. Aunque a Kurt le hubiera gustado hablar más con Sam enseguida se fue a casa de James.

Cuando llegó comprobó que Blaine no tenía ninguna lesión en la piel. Luego empezaron a hacer los ejercicios que el médico les dijo que hiciera. Cuando terminó de hacerlos eran las seis de la tarde y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba algo raro.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Te noto raro.

\- Pues no sé por qué. El caso es que estoy bien.

\- Mira Blaine. Quiero que sepas que puedes decirme lo que sea. Los técnicos en atención a personas en situación de dependencias tenemos con nuestros pacientes confidencialidad por lo que tú me digas se queda entre nosotros.

\- Entonces ¿significa que no se lo contarás a mi padre?

\- Eso es. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que hay una cosa que no entiendo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Por qué Sam no me ha llamado o ha venido a verme? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- Sam está bien.

\- Por favor Kurt. Quiero que seas sincero.

\- Te lo estoy diciendo. Sam está bien. De hecho he hablado con él esta tarde.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no ha venido a verme?

Tras decirle eso el castaño empezó a temerse lo peor así que decidió hacerle caso a lo que le había comentado Rachel.

\- Me temo que vas a tener que hablar con tu padre de esto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con mi padre?

\- Mira Blaine. Yo eso no puedo decírtelo. Si te lo digo puedo meterme en líos.

\- Eso no es justo. Osea yo estoy confiando en ti en que estés haciendo todo lo posible para que me recupere y ahora me dices que no puedes decírmelo.

\- De verdad que lo entiendo Blaine pero no tengo otra alternativa.

\- Por favor Kurt ... no se lo diré a mi padre. Si dices que entre nosotros hay una relación de confidencialidad se supone que yo tampoco debo decirle nada a mi padre.

\- Lo cierto Blaine es que si que la hay pero sólo se aplica en lo que tu me digas. Quiero decir, yo no puedo decir lo que tu me digas pero tú si que puedes decir lo que yo te diga.

\- Pues me da igual eso Kurt. Te prometo que no se lo diré a mi padre.

\- Está bien. Verás Blaine, Sam realmente quiere verte pero tu padre no le deja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le deja?

\- Digamos que tu padre le echa la culpa del accidente que tuvisteis?

\- Pero ... ¿no fue su culpa,no?

\- No. La culpa fue del otro conductor. Yo intenté convencer a tu padre de la inocencia de Sam pero me dijo que me echaría si volvía a sacar el tema así que ...

\- Pues quiero ver a Sam. Puede que antes fuera mi padre quien te dijera lo que podías hacer pero eso se acabó. Ahora te digo que quiero ver a Sam y si mi padre te dice algo le diré que yo soy el paciente y, por lo tanto soy el que mando ¿no?

\- ¿Sabes que ésto no le va a hacer mucha gracia,no?

\- Me da igual. Sam es mi mejor amigo y quiero verlo.

\- Bien, pues hablaré con Sam para que quedemos un día.

\- Gracias Kurt.

\- De nada.

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Como de costumbre os doy las gracias por las reviews.

Como pequeño adelanto de este capítulo os comento que por fin se va a saber el pasado de Kurt aunque no se diga directamente, simplemente lo dejo caer para que os hagais una idea de lo que ocurriò.

 **CAPÍTULO 6: EL REENCUENTRO ENTRE BLAINE Y SAM**

Después de la conversación entre Blaine y Kurt éste último se fue a su casa ya que había terminado su jornada laboral. En cuanto el castaño se fue Blaine llamó a su padre, quien acababa de volver del trabajo para aclarar todo el tema de Sam.

\- ¿Qué quieres hijo?

\- Papá, hay algo que me tiene un poco mosca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no te gusta como te cuida Kurt?

\- No. El me cuida bien.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué Sam no me ha llamado en estos dos días o por qué ni siquiera ha venido a verme?

\- Hijo ..., yo ... yo no sé cómo decirte esto.

\- Papá, quiero que me seas sincero.

\- Sam ... sam no quiere verte. Desde que tuviste el accidente se ha sentido culpable por lo que pasó que decidió que no merecía seguir siendo tu amigo. Lo siento mucho hijo. Ya sé que era tu mejor amigo pero ...

Cuando James le dijo eso Blaine se puso negro porque sabía perfectamente que Sam quería verlo aunque no hubiera hablado con él así que el moreno no pudo más y se enfrentó a su padre.

\- Con que no quiere verme ¿no?

\- Eso es hijo.

\- ¿Cómo coño puedes ser tan mentiroso papá?

\- Hijo, entiendo que quieras negar lo que ha ocurrido pero es justo lo que ha pasado.

\- De eso nada papá. Sé que no le dejas que me visite porque precisamente eres tú quien le culpas del accidente.

\- ¿Por qué dices esa gilipollez?

Blaine no quería decir que se lo había dicho Kurt así que se inventó una historia.

\- Pues la digo porque he leído el periódico y pone claramente que fue la culpa fue del otro coche además de que te recuerdo que yo estuve en el accidente y lo vi así que si lo vi yo él también lo habrá visto.

\- ¿Has hablado con Kurt?

\- No he hablado con Kurt y aunque lo hubiera hecho da igual papá. La cuestión es que quiero ver a Sam. Es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que me apartes de él.

\- Pues ya te puedes ir despidiendo de esa idea. Ese niñato no va a pisar mi casa.

\- Muy bien, como quieras. Entonces cogeré mis cosas y me iré a mi apartamento. Puede que no tenga tantos lujos como aquí pero me las apañaré con la ayuda de Kurt y de Sam y entonces serás tú quien no podrá volver a verme así que por tu bien espero que dejes a Sam que venga a visitarme o si no ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Y por cierto como se te ocurra despedir a Kurt que sepas que tampoco puedes. Yo soy su jefe, que por algo soy el que sufrió el accidente.

\- E... está bien pero no quiero verlo cuando yo esté aquí.

\- Bueno, eso no puedo prometértelo aunque lo intentaré. De todas formas hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué le echas la culpa a él cuando hasta la policía determinó que fue culpable el conductor del otro coche?

\- El conducía el coche Blaine ...

\- Eso no me vale. El iba conduciendo bien así que no tienes razón. Además nadie me obligó a montar en su coche así que la responsabilidad en ese sentido es mía aunque verdaderamente la culpa la tiene el conductor del otro coche.

\- Blaine ...

\- De Blaine nada. No tienes razón. Espero que cambies de opinión y le pidas perdón a Sam por lo que le has hecho.

\- Prometo que lo pensaré aunque ... aunque no te prometo nada.

\- Está bien.

Mientras Blaine y James estuvieron hablando de Sam Kurt llegó a casa y estuvo hablando con Sebastian de lo mismo. Sorprendentemente su marido le dio la razón y le dijo que esperaba que solucionaran el problema. Sin embargo poco duró el buen rollo entre ambos y es que Sebastian se fue a ducharse mientras Kurt iba a tirar la basura. Cuando fue a tirarla el castaño se dio cuenta que había una hoja que ponía "Cómo enamorarte de un chico en 90 días". Cuando la vio el castaño no supo que pensar. Sabía que podía ser el título de la próxima novela de su marido pero sin embargo ¿por qué Sebastian le había ocultado? De repente el castaño empezó a pensar que el libro era autobiográfico y que Sebastian se había enamorado de otro chico en 90 días. Ante esa duda en cuanto Sebastian salió de la ducha Kurt le preguntó por el título de la novela que estaba escribiendo. Enseguida Sebastian empezó a echarle en cara que había estado investigando sobre su novela cuando le dijo que no quería decirle nada. Kurt se defendió diciendo que lo había encontrado por casualidad y que al menos tenía que saber por qué se titula así. Sebastian no quiso decírselo . Fue entonces cuando Kurt le preguntó si el título era por algo autobiográfico. Sebastian se quedó blanco porque eso significaba que su marido estaba celoso. Entonces le dijo que no era autobiográfico y luego le hizo prometer que no volvería a investigar sobre su novela.

Al día siguiente el castaño se fue a trabajar a casa de James. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Blaine Kurt le preguntó por la charla que tuvo con James. El moreno le dijo que le había convencido a su padre para que Sam pudiera visitarle. El castaño le preguntó cómo lo hizo y el moreno se lo explicó. Entonces Kurt le dijo que iba a decirle a Sam que se pasara para visitarle y Blaine se lo agradeció. Luego Kurt empezó a hacerle a Blaine los ejercicios que el médico le dijo.

Llegó la hora de comer y el castaño preparó comida para los 2. Después de comer Kurt se fue a hablar con Rachel y le dijo a Sam que se pasara por casa de Blaine. El rubio le agradeció al castaño que hubiera conseguido que James le dejara pasar.

Cuando Kurt se fue a hablar con Rachel éste le contó que Blaine había conseguido que James cambiara de opinión y le dejara a Sam que visitara al moreno. Rachel se puso contenta por ello. Después Kurt le dijo que ayer volvió a discutir con Sebastian por la novela. Le comentó que el título de la novela es ""Cómo enamorarte de un chico en 90 días" y que tras haberlo hablado finalmente hizo las paces con él.

Mientras Kurt y Rachel estuvieron hablando Sam fue a casa de Blaine. Logró entrar gracias a que Kurt se dejó la llave en el felpudo. En cuanto entró a la casa el rubio abrazó a al moreno como si no hubiera un mañana. Realmente ambos se echaban muchísimo de menos. Sam empezó a disculparse ya que el accidente lo tuvieron porque él se lo estuvo pasando bien en el concierto y Blaine decidió fingir que le gustaba y por eso salieron a aquella hora del concierto. El moreno le dijo que no tenía que disculparse ya que nadie podía preveer que el conductor del coche que les atropelló estuviera justamente en la carretera por la que ellos iban circulando. Después el moreno le estuvo hablando sobre Kurt y lo mucho que le gustaba que él fuera su cuidador porque siempre se está preocupando por él e intenta buscar el lado positivo de las cosas. El rubio le comentó que él intentó que su padre le dejara visitarlo cuando estaba en coma. Así estuvieron hablando hasta las cinco, que fue cuando Kurt volvió de tomar café con Rachel. Cuando el castaño volvió Sam se fue a hacer unos recados. Blaine le dijo que no tenía que temer a su padre y Sam le dijo que se iba porque tenía que hacer recados.

Cuando el rubio se fue Kurt empezó a hablar con Blaine mientras le hacía los ejercicios que le dijo el médico.

\- ¿Qué tal con Sam?

\- Genial. Me ha encantado volver a verle.

\- Me alegro mucho Blaine.

\- ¿Y tú con Rachel?

\- Bien, como de costumbre. ¿Ves Blaine? Ahora es como si llevaras una vida normal.

\- Normal, normal no es.

\- Bueno, ya sé que no es como antes pero quitando tu discapacidad lo demás si que lo es.

\- Pero es que eso es mucho.

\- Lo sé. Tú piensa que hay personas que están en peor situación que tú. Siempre decides qué quieres hacer y cómo quieres hacer las cosas.

\- Bueno, quizás tienes razón.

\- ¿Por qué dices quizás? Sabes que tengo razón.

\- Hay una cosa en la que no tienes razón.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Da igual Kurt, de verdad.

\- No da igual, dímela.

\- Es una tontería.

\- Permíteme que te diga que si es una cosa viniendo de ti no creo que sea una tontería. ¿Es qué te da vergüenza hablarlo?

\- No. Simplemente es una tontería.

\- Osea que sí que te da vergüenza. De verdad Blaine, pensaba que tenías más confianza en mí para poder hablar de casi todas las cosas.

\- Y la tengo pero es que es una tontería.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Me dices esa cosa y si es una tontería pues nos reímos los dos ¿vale?

\- Es sobre sexo.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Es qué acaso hablar de sexo es una tontería?

\- Está bien. Pues que no tengo una vida normal porque ahora mismo yo no decido si quiero acostarme con alguien.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Kurt, seamos realistas. Mírame y dime si un tío en mi situación puede ligar con alguien.

\- Pues claro que puedes. He visto casos peores que el tuyo y han ligado.

\- Ya, siempre me dices eso para levantarme los ánimos.

\- Mira Blaine, te soy sincero. Si que lo hago por eso pero realmente es cierto. Uno de mis primeros trabajos fue cuidar de una persona que tenía tetraplegia. Sólo podía mover el dedo índice y la cabeza y aún así fue capaz de ligar.

\- Eso es un milagro. Estaría forrado y la chica querría su dinero.

\- Pues no. El chico era del montón.

\- Me da igual. El caso es que sabes que hay gente que no se atreve o no quiere acostarse con gente discapacitada y no intentes negármelo.

\- Claro que no te lo niego. Sólo te digo que es posible aunque te cueste algo más.

\- ¿Ves? Es ahí donde quiero llegar.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es qué quieres acostarte con alguien? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que por el accidente ...?

\- No. Todo funciona perfectamente.

\- Mira Blaine, de verdad. No hay nada malo en reconocer que quieres acostarte con alguien. Además precisamente para en casos como el tuyo tengo el número de una chica que te puede ayudar con ese problema.

\- ¿Me estás ofreciendo acostarme con una puta?

\- ¿Qué? No, no es una puta Blaine.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es una asistente sexual. Un asistente sexual es una persona que ayuda a las personas con discapacidad con temas relacionados con el sexo.

\- No lo entiendo muy bien. Si tu piensas que quiero acostarme con alguien y me dices que no es una puta. ¿Cómo supuestamente me va ayudar con ese problema?

\- Pues porque ... el asistente sexual te ayuda de varias formas. Una de ellas es acostándose con la persona discapacitada. Está todo legalizado así que no tendrías que preocuparte.

\- Mira Kurt ... gracias por intentar ayudarme pero hay un pequeño problema ... soy gay por lo que jamás me acostaría con ella aunque estoy más que seguro que a mi padre no le importaría.

\- Está bien. Pues ... en ese caso me temo que no tengo el nombre de ningún ... bueno, en realidad ... si que conozco a uno pero ...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Es que no sé ...

\- Kurt, antes me has dicho que hablara contigo de estos temas y te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Si me voy a quedar así para siempre quiero asesoramiento o como quieras llamarlo. Necesito un asistente sexual así que por favor lláma a ese chico que conoces. Aunque mi padre no sepa que soy gay dile que podemos quedar en otro sitio o cuando mi padre no esté pero en serio Kurt. Necesito tu ayuda, por favor. Preséntame a ese chico.

\- E... está bien.

\- Gracias Kurt. ¿Cuándo podría conocerle?

\- Esto ... lo tienes aquí delante.

\- ... ¿en serio? ... ¿en serio tú ...?

\- Sí, ya he sido asistente sexual antes. Por eso te he dicho que me daba no se qué que yo lo fuera. Por si a ti se te hacia raro que fuera tanto tu cuidador como tu asistente sexual.

\- Pues ... acepto. Quiero que seas asistente sexual.

\- Blaine, antes de tomar esta decisión tengo que decirte varias cosas. Lo primero es que las sesiones con los asistentes sexuales son limitadas, en mi caso son 7. Si en cualquier momento veo que te estás enamorando de mi puedo dejarlo cuando me apetezca.

\- Me da igual Kurt. Sigo queriendo que seas mi asistente sexual.

\- Aún no he terminado. Las sesiones duran una hora o hasta que llegues al orgasmo. Después quiero que me trates como tu cuidador.

\- Me parece lógico. Una duda. ¿Hay besos mientras lo hacemos o ...?

\- Sí, hay besos. Se trata de intentar ayudarte a explorar tu sexualidad y para ello se hace de la forma más real posible.

\- Ok. Pues quiero que seas mi asistente sexual.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que has entendido todas las reglas que te he dicho?

\- Sí. Que sólo eres mi asistente sexual hasta que llegue al orgasmo o una hora y que después te trate como mi cuidador y que solo serán siete sesiones a no ser que me enamore de ti, cosa que no va a pasar pero bueno y en cuyo caso dejarías de ser mi asistente sexual.

\- Bien. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Blaine?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no esperar a que busque a otro?

\- ¿Es que no quieres ser mi asistente sexual?

\- No es eso. Sólo quiero saber por qué yo.

\- Pues ... porque ya me has visto desnudo y tengo confianza contigo. Si fuera con otro sería como empezar totalmente de cero.

\- Ok. Pues mañana te preparo el contrato y me lo firmas.

\- Ok. ¿Cuándo empezaríamos?

\- ¿Te parece bien la semana que viene?

\- Perfecto.

\- Ok.

Después de esa conversación Kurt continuó cuidando de Blaine hasta que terminò su jornada laboral. Todo parecía irle bien a Kurt. Sin embargo éste no pudo imaginar las consecuencias que tuvo habert aceptado ser el asistente sexual de Blaine.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas. Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo del fic.

Aviso de que en este capítulo hay una escena de sexo gay. La pondré en cursiva por si no la queréis leer.

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 7: LA PRIMERA SESIÓN**

Después de que Kurt se fuera de casa de Blaine se puso a pensar en si había hecho bien en aceptar que fuera el asistente sexual de Blaine más que nada porque no quería que las cosas entre ambos se volviera rara una vez que ya no recibiera más sesiones. Como no lo tenía claro decidió llamar a la única persona que podía ayudarle: a Rachel ya que su marido no estaba muy de acuerdo con este tema y quería una opinión que pudiera tener en cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kurt?

\- Tengo una duda y quería pedirte consejo.

\- ¿Quieres quedar en el bar cerca de tu casa y lo hablamos?

\- Ok.

Entonces Kurt se fue al bar que hay cerca de su casa y continuaron hablando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que tengo una duda.

\- Eso me has dicho antes pero sobre qué?

\- Es sobre Blaine. Resulta que no sé cómo ha surgido el tema pero el caso es que Blaine quiere que sea su asistente sexual.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Le he dicho que sí pero ahora estoy teniendo dudas. ¿Qué va a pasar en cuanto se acaben las sesiones? Yo no quiero que la relación que tenga con Blaine sea incómoda por culpa del sexo.

\- Normal que tengas dudas.

\- ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

\- Yo le habría aconsejado otros asistentes sexuales. Un momento, osea ¿me estás diciendo que el hijo de James Anderson es gay?

\- Le aconsejé otros pero quiso que fuera yo y sí, es gay.

\- ¡Qué fuerte!

\- También me dijo que su padre no lo sabía así que no se lo digas a nadie.

\- Tranquilo. Bueno ... pues si ya le aconsejaste tienes que dejarle totalmente claro que después de que se acaben las sesiones no habrá más sexo incluso amenázale con dejar el trabajo si ocurriera.

\- Pero entonces ¿lo ves bien?

\- Sí, si ambos sabéis poner límites. Por cierto ¿qué piensa Sebastian de esto?

\- No lo sabe pero tranquila que se lo diré. Quería hablar contigo primero para tener claro lo que voy a hacer con ese tema porque ya me sé la opinión de él y le guste o no va a tener que aceptar mi decisión.

\- Espero que te vaya bien con él.

\- Gracias. Yo también lo espero.

Y tras decirle eso el castaño se fue a su casa. Lo cierto es que tenía bastante miedo de la reacciòn que su marido iba a tener ya que el tema de ser asistente sexual fue motivo de disputa ya que la gente se enteró de que era asistente sexual y por ello en ninguna residencia o centro querían contratarlo. Por suerte para él su marido le ayudó haciendo que su padre lo contratara en la residencia donde estuvo trabajando hasta que decidió que quería trabajar cuidando a Blaine.

Finalmente entró y se encontró a su marido escribiendo en su despacho.

\- Cariño ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sï, claro. ¿qué quieres?

\- Tengo algo que decirte pero antes que nada quiero que me prometas que no discutirás conmigo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Kurt?

\- No he hecho nada ... todavía.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

\- Voy a decirlo sin más. El caso es que Blaine y yo hemos estado hablando y el caso es que al final Blaine me ha dicho que quiere que sea su asistente sexual.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estamos con esa mierda otra vez?

\- ¡Sabía que te ibas a poner así!

\- Kurt, mi vida. ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? La última vez que fuiste asistente sexual casi te cuesta tu carrera.

\- Esta vez va a ser distinto, créeme.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta vez?

\- Pues que para empezar Blaine es buena persona y jamás me haría daño y la segunda y más importante por si no te has dado cuenta que sea su asistente sexual significa que Blaine es gay y su padre no sabe nada.

\- Es igual, Kurt. ¿Y si lo descubre?

\- Blaine y yo tendremos cuidado para que no nos pille.

\- Lo que pasa es que quieres tirártelo ¿no?

\- Si de verdad piensas que es por eso creo que esta conversación está demás ya que significa que no confías en mi y yo no quiero estar con alguien que no confía en mi.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho Kurt.

\- Sebastian ... ¿por qué me has dicho eso?

\- Pues porque quiero convencerte para que no lo hagas por tu propio bien. No quiero que te hagan daño.

\- Cariño ... Mira, lo siento mucho pero esta es mi decisión y soy lo suficiente mayor para poder cuidar de mi mismo.

\- Lo sé, pero ...

\- No hay ningún pero.

\- Cariño, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez.

\- Tendré cuidado.

\- Sólo una cosa. Entiendo todo ese rollo del asistente sexual pero ¿no puede hacerlo otro?

\- Pues no, cariño. Cuando surgió el tema yo le ofrecí buscar a otros asistentes sexuales y él me escogió a mi porque confía en mí así que por favor cariño confía tú en mi ¿vale?

\- Está bien. Sólo espero que esta vez te salga bien todo.

\- Gracias, yo también lo espero.

Después de decirle eso el matrimonio se puso a cenar. Después Kurt imprimió una copia de un contrato para que Blaine lo autorizara como su asistente sexual.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a casa de James. En cuanto éste se fue empezó a hablar con Blaine sobre lo de ser su asistente sexual.

\- Entonces ... ¿estás seguro de que quieres que lo sea?

\- Sï.

\- Bien, pues te voy a dar un contrato para que lo firmes. Es una mera formalidad.

\- Entiendo. Esto ... tengo una duda ...

\- ¿De qué se trata Blaine?

\- Digamos que entiendo cómo funciona ésto pero supongo que mi pregunta es personal.

\- Está bien. Dispara.

\- ¿Tienes pareja?

En cuanto el moreno le preguntó eso Kurt sabía la razón por la que lo había hecho. Sin duda alguna el castaño pensó que al moreno no le haría gracia que se estuviera acostando con él si él tenía pareja por lo que decidió mentirle.

\- No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que ... me sentiría mal que le pusieras los cuernos por mi culpa.

\- Mira, Blaine. No tienes que sentirte culpable si ese fuera el caso porque lo importante sería que a mi pareja le importara que me acostara con otro aunque de todas formas como te dije el otro día que sea tu asistente sexual no significa sólo sexo. Yo ofrezco este servicio porque me gusta ayudar a las personas a explorar su sexualidad y a saber dónde están los límites de cada persona. En ningún momento lo hago para poder acostarme con otras personas. Sería un mal asistente si lo hiciera por ese motivo.

\- Ok.

Entonces Kurt le pasó el contrato y éste lo firmó.

\- Entonces ... ¿cuándo empezamos?

\- Pues al miércoles de la semana que viene si te parece bien.

\- Perfecto.

En cuanto digo lo de perfecto el moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes Blaine?

\- Es que ... es que es muy raro esto. Programar cuando vamos a tener sexo.

\- Bueno ... puede ser pero es lo que te dije. Esto es como una cita para el médico.

\- Ya ... pero no deja de ser raro.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás. Por cierto cuando llegue el día procura estar calmado. Recuerda que esto se trata de ayudarte y que iremos al ritmo que puedas y si lo ves demasiado podemos parar y en cualquier caso la sesión no se dará por perdida ¿entiendes?

\- Ok. Lo intentaré.

Después de decir eso el castaño estuvo cuidando a Blaine como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Cuando volvía a casa Sebastian no paraba de preguntarle si no podía hacer alguien su trabajo y al final acabaron discutiendo. A los 3 días Sebastian decidió apoyar a su marido a seguir con este tema. El resto de días fueron normales. Blaine, por su parte había decidido no contarle a nadie que Kurt iba a ser su asistente sexual y mucho menos que al próximo miércoles se iba a acostar con él.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que iban a hacerlo por primera vez. Cuando llegaron las doce Kurt cerró la puerta de la habitación de Blaine.

\- Bueno ... pues ya ha llegado el momento.

\- ¿Cómo ... cómo lo vamos a hacer?

\- Tranquilo Blaine. Lo primero que quiero comprobar es ver si puedes tener una erección. Para ello empezaré a chupártela y si la cosa va bien me penetrarás ¿vale?

\- Ok. Me parece bien.

\- Que sepas que si no estás de acuerdo podemos hacer otras cosas. Quiero decir, si a ti no te gustara la idea de penetrarme no lo haríamos.

\- Ok.

\- Bien, pues lo primero que vamos a hacer es desnudarnos. Tenemos que estar cómodos con nuestros cuerpos.

\- Jajaja (empezó a reírse Blaine). Para ti es fácil. Ya me has visto desnudo.

\- Precisamente por eso me voy a desnudar antes de empezar ya que en tu caso yo parto con algo de ventaja.

\- Ok.

 _Entonces Kurt empezó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco. En cuanto se quitó la camisa el castaño se dio cuenta de que Blaine tenía una pequeña erección. Luego se quitó los pantalones, los calcetines y por último el calzoncillo. Sin duda alguna Blaine estaba disfrutando de aquel espectáculo. Después de que se quitara toda la ropa el castaño se puso encima de Blaine y empezó a besar los labios de Blaine. Luego besó su cuello y enseguida el moreno empezó a gemir. Después Kurt empezó a quitarle la camisa a Blaine. Luego empezó a chuparle los pezones, cosa que le encantó al moreno. Después le quitó los pantalones. Fue entonces cuando Kurt notó la gran erección que estaba teniendo Blaine. Luego le quitó el calzoncillo y pudo ver el pene de Blaine, ese pene que le dejó impresionado cuando lo bañó por primera vez. El castaño intentó comportarse como un profesional durante todo el rato. Por su parte Blaine estaba disfrutando como nunca. El castaño continuó chupándole el pene al moreno y éste empezó a gemir. Al poco rato. Kurt paró de chupársela y se acercó a un neceser que se había traído. Del neceser sacó condones y una botella de lubricante. Kurt le puso a Blaine un condón y luego él se puso otro. Luego el castaño le dio el lubricante al moreno. Éste cogió un poco y empezó a penetrar con el dedo a Kurt. Éste empezó a gemir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo cierto es que desde que el castaño dejó la residencia no había tenido sexo con su marido. Luego el moreno le introdujo un segundo dedo haciendo que el castaño gimiera más. Finalmente el castaño se puso encima del miembro del moreno y empezó a subir y bajar. Mientras lo estuvo haciendo los dos empezaron a gemir más fuerte que antes hasta que finalmente el moreno llegó al orgasmo. Poco después el castaño llegó al orgasmo._

Después de hacerlo Kurt se puso la ropa y luego ayudó a Blaine a ponerse la ropa. Luego el castaño se acostó al lado de Blaine y empezó a hablare.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?

\- Sí.

\- Ha estado ... perfecto.

\- Me alegro que te gustara.

\- Esto ... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Has llegado al orgasmo o lo has fingido?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- Pues ... me importa porque quiero saber si lo he hecho bien.

\- Pues he llegado y no lo digo para quedar bien.

Entonces Blaine empezó a poner cara de querer llorar y Kurt se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, mejor que bien.

\- ¿Y por qué estás a punto de llorar?

\- Pues porque ... es una tontería.

\- Ya sabes lo que te dije de las tonterías.

\- Está bien. Por primera vez desde que salí del coma me he sentido completamente normal. Ya sé que tengo mi discapacidad física pero me he sentido normal.

\- Me alegro mucho Blaine. Eso son buenas noticias.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Significa que estás acostumbrándote a tu nueva situación.

\- Esto ... quería pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me gustaría abrazarte. Gracias a tí he conseguido sentirme normal y es mi forma de agradecértelo.

\- Claro que puedes. Espera que ya me acerco yo.

\- No, espera.

Entonces como pudo Blaine se dio la vuelta y empezó a abrazar a Kurt. Sin darse cuenta el moreno se estaba enamorando de Kurt y lo peor es que al castaño le gustaba la idea de estar con él. Después de unos segundos Blaine levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Kurt y éste también le estuvo mirando y justo cuando parecía que se iban a juntar sus labios ambos escucharon como el padre del moreno entró en la casa.

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Chapter 8

Lo primero es daros las gracias por las reviews que dejáis.

Ahora os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, que como en el anterior hay una escena de sexo gay, la cual pondré en cursiva por si no queréis leerla.

 **CAPÍTULO 8: MENTIRAS Y MÁS MENTIRAS**

En cuanto Blaine y Kurt oyeron el ruido del padre del moreno entrando en casa Blaine se dio la vuelta y se puso tumbado para arriba y el castaño se levantó de la cama. Éste no entendía realmente por qué casi se besa con Blaine así que le achacó las culpas a que como acababa de acostarse con Blaine tenía ganas de seguir besándolo.

A los pocos segundos de levantarse Kurt de la cama entró James y el castaño se despidió de ambos. Luego se fue a su casa donde le estaba esperando su marido. El castaño decidió no contarle nada de esto a él ya que podría ponerse celoso. Cuando Kurt volvió a su casa resultó que su marido le había preparado una cena romántica. Durante la cena Sebastian le preguntó por la primera sesión que había tenido con Blaine y entonces Kurt le dijo que no podía hablar de sus sesiones ya que eso es demasiado íntimo. Le comentó eso ya que no quería decirle que había tenido ganas de besar a Blaine después de la sesión y sorprendentemente Sebastian se lo tomó bien.

Después de la cena los dos se fueron a la cama. Kurt estaba acostado de lado cuando de repente Sebastian empezó a besar el cuello del castaño y éste en vez de excitarle sólo tenía ganas de que dejara de hacerlo y así se lo hizo saber. De nuevo Sebastian se lo tomó bien aunque sin embargo le dijo de broma que él no tenía ganas de sexo porque ya tenía cubierto ese tema con Blaine. Cuando le dijo eso el castaño se enfado con él. Sebastian le dijo que lo había dicho de broma y Kurt le dijo que no volviera a bromear con ese tema.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue a casa de Blaine y allí comenzó un nuevo día como si nada hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. El castaño no quiso darle importancia a lo que pasó y Blaine estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que casi ocurrió el día anterior. La mañana transcurrió de manera normal. El moreno le mandó un mensaje a Sam para que viniera a verle para hablar de lo ocurrido con Kurt. Cuando llegó la hora del café Kurt se fue a ver Rachel en cuanto el rubio llegó a casa de James. Mientras Kurt estuvo hablando con su amiga éste decidió no contarle nada sobre el casi beso que se dio con Blaine. Por su parte Blaine y Sam comenzaron a hablar sobre ese tema.

\- ¡Hey Blaine! ¿De que querías hablar en privado?

\- Es que es muy fuerte Sam.

\- Pareces contento, demasiado contento. Como si hubieras ligado con alguien ... ¿lo has hecho?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- Vale ... pero ¿qué es?

\- Verás ... ayer ... me acosté con Kurt.

\- ¿Eso no es ligar?

\- No, Sam. Resulta que Kurt es mi asistente sexual además de mi cuidador.

\- ¿Asistente sexual? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Digamos que es una especie de terapeuta del sexo. Ayuda a las personas en situación de dependencia con el tema del sexo y una de las formas es practicando sexo.

\- ¡Qué fuerte! Yo tambíen quiero ser dependiente y acostarme con asistentes sexuales.

\- Sam, no es tan simple como creo que te lo estás imaginando. Para empezar son como mucho 7 sesiones o al menos con Kurt son 7 pero él puede cortar cuando quiera si ve que alguno de los dos se está enamorando del otro.

\- Da igual tío. Te sigues acostando con él.

\- Tienes que pagarle por sus servicios. En mi caso no le pago ya que el es mi cuidador y digamos que cambio una hora que tenía como cuidador por otra como asistente sexual.

\- Ya veo ...

\- El caso, Sam es que ayer eché sin duda alguna uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida.

\- Por favor Blaine no me cuentes detalles de tu vida sexual.

\- No lo iba a hacer. Simplemente quería decirte eso y que después del polvo casi nos besamos. Estábamos los dos mirándonos y justo cuando íbamos a besarnos mi padre entró en mi casa y ahora no sé qué hacer. De momento he actuado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Me lanzo y le besó?

\- ¿Es qué te gusta?

\- Pues ... sí. Hasta ahora lo estaba viendo como un amigo que me cuidaba pero después del sexo de ayer definitivamente me gusta.

\- Mira Blaine, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir como estabas hasta ahora. Seguramente casi os besais porque acababais de tener sexo y lo peor es que si le intentas besar podrìas dejar de ser su paciente tanto sexualmente hablando como de la otra forma.

\- Para tí es fácil hablarlo. Voy a seguir acostándome con él más veces y cuanto más lo haga más ganas voy a tener de besarlo.

\- Lo sé Blaine pero piensa un poco en lo que me has dicho.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No me has dicho que casi os besais los dos?

\- Sì.

\- Eso significa que el también puede estar interesado en tí así que lo que deberías de hacer es seguir actuando normal y dejar que sea él el que dé el primer paso ¿entiendes?

\- Lo entiendo pero no me hace mucha gracia.

\- Es lo que hay amigo. ¿Acaso quieres arriesgarte a perderlo como cuidador?

\- No.

\- Pues ya está.

\- Lo único bueno es que sé que hasta dentro de una semana no voy a volver a acostarme con él.

\- ¿Es qué tienes programado cuando van a ser los polvos?

\- Sí. Por cierto Sam. No sòlamente me acuesto con él. También hablamos.

\- Ya ... pero me parece gracioso que tengas programados los polvos.

\- Tu piensa que si me acuesto con él en una semana 7 veces es más fácil que me enamore de él.

\- Ya, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que quieres besarlo con el primer polvo que habéis tenido.

\- Jajá muy gracioso Sam. Prueba a tener un sexo increible después de basante tiempo y luego seguir viendo a esa persona todos los días a todas horas y entonces me dices.

\- Vale, supongo que me puede pasar.

\- Lo que me jode es tener que mentir de esa manera.

\- Piensa que si no lo haces podrias perderlo como cuidador y eso no lo quieres.

\- Ya.

Justo después de decir eso el moreno Kurt volvió de tomar café con Rachel. El resto de la tarde fue normal. Al moreno no le hacìa gracia tener que ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo por Kurt pero no tenía otro remedio si no querìa perderlo como cuidador. Por su parte el castaño se sentía mal por haberle mentido a Blaine sobre su situación sentimental aunque supo que lo había hecho para que Blaine se sintiera más seguro a la hora de acostarse con él.

El resto de la semana paso igual, ambos sintiéndose mal por sus respectivos secretos. Finalmente llegó el día de la segunda sesión. El castaño decidió que iba a decirle la verdad a Blaine sobre el hecho de que está casado con Sebastian. Kurt cerró la puerta de la habitación de Blaine y comenzó con la sesión.

\- Bueno ... pues vamos a empezar.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- No seas tan impaciente Blaine.

\- No es eso Kurt. Es que ... es que me gustaría que me follaras.

\- ¿En serio quieres ser el pasivo?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Nada, es que simplemente no te veía siendo pasivo.

\- Pues me encanta. De hecho me gusta más ser pasivo que activo.

\- Está bien, queda anotado.

 _Tras decir eso Kurt empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras Blaine se quitó la camisa, luego el castaño le ayudó a quitarse el resto de la ropa. Sin duda alguna Blaine estaba deseando de que esto pasara porque se pensaba que así podía saciar sus ganas de estar con Kurt. Después de quedarse completamente desnudos Kurt se acercó a Blaine y empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Al moreno le encanta como besaba Kurt y, aunque sabía que lo hacía porque era su asistente sexual él decidió disfrutar al máximo de la sesión. Después de los besos el castaño se coloco de tal forma que el moreno podía chuparle la polla. Después de chuparla un poco Kurt se apartó y se fue a buscar lubricante y a por condones. Le colocó uno a Blaine y otro a él. El castaño no quería reconocerlo pero le estaba encantando el sexo que tenía con Blaine. No tenía ni punto de comparación con el sexo que tenía con su marido. Para él le gustaba más el sexo que tenía con Blaine que con Sebastian. Después de poner los condones Kurt cogió lubricante y empezó a restregarlo en la entrada de Blaine. Éste empezó a gemir enseguida. El castaño se alegró mucho de que gimiera porque eso significaba que no había perdido la sensibilidad en esa zona. Después de meter y sacar varias veces el primer dedo el castaño decidió introducir un segundo dedo. Blaine no paraba de gozar durante todo este tiempo y a Kurt le encantaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente el castaño no pudo más y empezó a penetrarle con su miembro. Tras unas embestidas finalmente ambos llegaron al orgasmo._

Después de haberlo hecho Kurt se puso la ropa y luego ayudó a Blaine a vestirse. Luego el castaño se tumbó en la cama y decidió que ya era hora de que Blaine supiera la verdad sobre su situación amorosa.

\- Bueno Blaine ... ¿te ha gustado?

\- ¿En serio me vas a preguntar eso cada vez que lo hagamos?

\- Sí. Es para saber si te ha gustado para no hacer determinadas cosas que no te hayan gustado.

\- Pues me ha gustado todo.

\- Ok. ... Esto ... hay una cosa que ... el caso es que ... no he sido sincero contigo.

\- ¿Mentiste en lo del orgasmo?

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Verás Blaine, resulta que en la primera sesión me preguntaste si tenía pareja y yo te dije que no. Lo cierto es que si que tengo pareja, es más estoy casado. Si no te lo dije antes fue porque a mi marido le parece bien y sólo quería que te sintieras bien.

\- ¿Qué? Pues sinceramente no lo entiendo porque lo hiciste, es decir, me acabas de decir que a él le parece bien ¿no? Pues si le parece bien podrías habérmelo explicado y no hubiera ocurrido nada, es decir, que si a él le parece bien yo lo habría aceptado.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho Blaine.

\- No pasa nada.

Después de decirle eso el castaño empezó a ayudar a Blaine a realizar los ejercicios que tenía que hacer. Cuando llegaron las 7 el padre de Blaine llegó a su casa y Kurt se fue. Sin duda alguna para Blaine la sesión que tuvo ese día fue espectacular pero por otro lado se quedó con ganas de seguir besándolo y esta vez no surgió la oportunidad para que pudiera volver a surgir lo que casi ocurrió en la primera sesión.

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de empezar quería comentar que a Sebastian no le hace gracia lo de que Kurt se acueste con Blaine por el tema de las sesiones. Sin embargo por ahora las va aceptando porque es el trabajo de su marido. En cuanto al libro de Sebastian pues en este capítulo se sabe algo más aunque no demasiado.

Ahora os dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 9: COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO**

Después de realizar los ejercicios Kurt se fue a su casa. Cuando éste llegó le estaba esperando su marido con la cena preparada. Mientras estuvieron cenando empezaron a hablar de sus respectivos trabajos.

\- ¿Cómo estás Sebas?

\- Muy bien cariño.

\- A lo mejor me arrepiento pero ¿vas bien con el libro?

\- Precisamente acabo de terminar un capítulo.

\- Pero ¿te gusta como está quedando?

\- Me encanta.

\- ¿Puedes decirme si la historia te gusta?

\- La historia está bastante bien. De todas formas no he decidido cómo va a terminar el libro. Digamos que tiene 2 posibles finales y no estoy decidido cómo va a acabar.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantas dudas?

\- Pues porque de los dos posibles finales uno de ellos es el típico que todo el mundo le gustaría pero sin embargo el otro final es todo lo contrario. No es que sea malo este final pero sin embargo es más sorprendente y por eso no sé qué hacer.

\- Entiendo ...

\- ¿Y tus sesiones? ¿van bien?

\- Bien.

Después de terminar de cenar se pusieron a ver la tele un rato y finalmente se fueron a la cama. Allí Sebastian empezó a meterle mano a Kurt y éste en vez de seguir decidió cortar la situación. Lo cierto es que el castaño no entendió muy bien por qué había hecho eso ya que esta vez no estuvo pensando en Blaine y precisamente en esta sesión hizo todo lo posible para evitar que casi se besaran. Sebastian se enfadó un poco y finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente el castaño fue a casa de Blaine como de costumbre. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Blaine descubrió que éste seguía durmiendo así que Kurt aprovechó para limpiar la habitación en silencio. A los diez minutos Blaine se despertó. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que se había despertado con una erección y es que había estado soñando que Kurt y él se acostaban pero esta vez no se trataba de una sesión. Blaine intentó que se bajara la erección pero al ver que Kurt limpiando no había forma de que le bajara la erección. Luego Kurt le trajo el desayuno y finalmente le bajó la erección.

Después del desayuno Kurt llevó a Blaine al supermercado para comprar lo necesario para comer. Mientras fueron de compras el moreno disfrutó de la compañía del castaño. Realmente Blaine se había enamorado de Kurt. Como sabía que su relación era más que imposible tan sólo trataba de disfrutar del momento que estaba teniendo.

Después de hacer la compra volvieron a casa y Blaine estuvo ayudando a Kurt a preparar la comida. Después de comer como ya era una costumbre Kurt se fue a tomar café con Rachel mientras Sam venia a visitar a Blaine. Cuando el rubio llegó empezaron a hablar sobre la sesión que Blaine había tenido el día anterior.

\- ¿Qué tal la sesión de ayer?

\- Me encantó. Sam, tengo un problema. Me estoy enamorando de Kurt y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Pero no le habrás besado ni nada ¿no?

\- No, es decir, en la sesión sí pero luego no.

\- Ok. Tú continùa así y recuerda que él tiene que dar el primer paso.

\- Ya, pues hablando de eso. Creo que se huele algo porque cuando lo hicimos directamente me puso la ropa y se quedó de pie para evitar que casi nos besáramos.

\- O tal vez no. Mira Blaine no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas pero puede ser que tal vez lo hiciera porque el siente lo mismo que tú y quería evitar la situación ya que el está casado.

\- Puede ser ... pero mientras tanto estoy mal Sam. Esta noche digamos que he tenido un sueño húmedo con Kurt y me he levantado empalmado y lo peor es que Kurt estaba limpiando la habitación. Por suerte creo que no se ha dado cuenta de la erección.

\- Blaine, tienes que controlarte.

\- Sam, sabes que eso no lo puedo controlar. Lo que no es normal es que Kurt entrara en mi habitación estando durmiendo.

\- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada?

\- Pues porque no puedo. Si lo hiciera podría sospechar algo.

\- Entonces no te quejes.

\- Pues me quejo Sam. Esta mañana hemos ido al supermercado y te lo juro Sam, parecía que éramos pareja y lo peor es que lo podía ver perfectamente.

\- Si te soy sincero creo que haceis buena pareja pero de todas formas pienso que no deberías de obsesionarte con Kurt.

\- Ya ... sé que me sabe mal pero realmente me encantaría que Kurt rompiera con Sebastian porque creo que eso es lo que hace que no estemos juntos.

\- Posiblemente tienes razón y por eso mismo no debes de intentar besarle. De todas formas aunque él lo hiciera tienes que dejarle claro que no quieres estar con él mientras siga con Sebastian.

\- Ya.

Después de decirle eso el castaño volvió de tomar café con Rachel. Éste todavía seguía sin decirle nada del casi beso que se dio con Blaine. Sin embargo si que le dijo que las cosas con Sebastian parecìan ir mejor aunque no le comentó que llevaban mucho tiempo sin tener sexo.

Cuando Kurt volvió, Sam se fue y entonces el castaño ayudó a Blaine a realizar los ejercicios de la terapia. Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad dentro de lo que cabía. Finalmente llegó el día de la tercera sesión. Antes de empezar a hacerlo Kurt decidió hablar con Blaine primero.

\- Si no te importa Blaine antes de hacerlo me gustaría hablar contigo. Ya sé que solemos hablar después pero realmente creo que es mejor hablarlo ahora.

\- Claro ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Blaine se asustó al decirle eso. ¿Sería acaso que el castaño se había dado cuenta de que él estaba de enamorado de él? De ser así significaría que ya no se volverían a besar.

\- Verás Blaine hay algo que me preocupa.

\- Kurt, yo ... yo no puedo evitarlo - dijo Blaine pensándo que Kurt sabía que él estaba de enamorado de él.

\- Blaine, tienes que evitarlo. No creo que sea bueno para ti vivir en esa mentira.

Cuando dijo eso el moreno se quedó completamente extrañado.

\- ¿A qué te referies?

\- Me refiero a que pienso que deberías de decirle a tu padre que eres gay ... ¿a qué te referías cuando me has dicho que no podías evitarlo?

En esos momentos Blaine sintió un gran alivio ya que Kurt no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por él.

\- A eso. Sólo quería estar seguro de que estábamos hablando de lo mismo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

\- Pues ... creo que de momento no voy a decírselo. El es homófobo como te dije. No creo que lo aceptara.

\- Pero Blaine, tienes derecho a vivir la vida que tu quieras. Sabes que siempre vas a tener mi apoyo y el de Sam.

\- Lo sé, y gracias por tu apoyo pero no quiero perder a mi padre. Él y Cooper son mi única familia que me quedan.

\- Mira, también pensaba yo que tu padre no iba a dejar a Sam que pudiera visitarte y ahora fíjate, todos los días viene a verte.

\- Eso fue porque le amenazé aunque antes intenté convencerle.

\- Ya, pero o una de dos. O tu padre es un actor buenísimo o realmente le lograste convencer. Casi todos los días hablo con tu padre sobre tu evolución y él parece contento de que gracias a Sam estés evolucionando bien.

\- Las sesiones también me ayudan mucho Kurt.

\- Ya, pero yo eso no se lo digo a tu padre, tal y como me pediste.

\- Es igual Kurt, de verdad. No quiero decírselo. No me voy a arriesgar a perderlo.

\- Como quieras pero sabes que aquí me tienes cuando decidas dar el paso porque realmente creo que debes de hacerlo.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

\- Buerno ... pues eso es de lo que quería hablar. Ahora vamos a empezar con la sesión. ¿Tienes algo en mente preparado que te gustaría hacer?

\- Me gustaría que improvisáramos un poco sobre la marcha.

\- Bien, como quieras.

Entonces Kurt empezó a quitarse la ropa y Blaine no paraba de mirarlo con lujuría. El moreno, como pudo se quitó la camisa y luego Kurt le ayudó a quitarse el resto de ropa. Después estuvieron haciéndolo hasta que Blaine llegó al orgasmo. Una vez más a ambos le encantò el sexo que tuvieron.

Después del sexo Blaine se quedó pensativo en sobre la conversación que había tenido con Kurt sobre decirle a su padre que es gay. Sabía que algún día tenía que hacerlo pero ahora no estaba preparado. Lo que si que tenía claro es que jamás iba a decirle a su padre lo de las sesiones de sexo que estaba teniendo con Kurt y mucho menos que estaba completamente enamorado del castaño.

CONTINUARÁ


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Darrenatic simplemente comentarte que Kurt si que puede llegar a tener celos.

Os dejo con un nuevo capìtulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 10:PLANES DE FUTURO**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Blaine y Kurt tuvieron la tercera sesión. Blaine ya no sabía cómo disimular su atracción por Kurt aunque por suerte para él el castaño no se daba cuenta. Un día mientras estaban haciendo los ejercicios de rehabilitación Kurt volvió a sacar el tema de salir del armario.

\- Blaine.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Lo de salir del armario.

\- Sí, y sigo pensando lo mismo.

\- Ok.

\- Kurt, sé que lo haces con buena intención pero cuando esté listo te lo diré para que me ayudes ¿ok?

\- Bien, siento ser tan pesado pero es que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Lo sé y no pasa nada.

\- Por cierto ¿qué planes tienes para el futuro?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Antes del accidente ibas a protagonizar Hedwig ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Pues ... me refiero a qué piensas hacer ahora laboralmente hablando, si vas a estudiar o ..

\- No lo sé Kurt. Lo único que sé es que no puedo volver a Broadway.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Y si en algún musical buscan a alguien que esté en silla de ruedas?

\- No sé, Kurt. Que yo sepa no conozco ningún musical en el que participe alguien en silla de ruedas.

\- Independiente de Broadway ¿no te has planteado otras cosas? Puedes ser cantante o compositor o ambas cosas.

\- Supongo que es una opción aunque siempre me gustó la idea de trabajar en musicales.

\- Y todavía puedes hacerlo. Te recuerdo que aún puedes recuperarte.

\- Ya. En cuanto a eso ...

\- Blaine, se puede y punto.

\- Kurt, seamos realistas. Llevo un mes así y no noto mejoría. Es decir, por posibilidades seguro que hay pero cada día que pasa se van disminuyendo y eso no me lo vas a negar.

\- Quizás en eso tengas razón. Pero Blaine lo que quiero decirte es que el hecho de que estés en silla de ruedas no significa que vayas a dejar de trabajar aunque no te recuperes. En el instituto donde estudié había un chico que estaba en silla de ruedas y ahora es director de musicales.

Entonces Blaine se puso a reir cuando Kurt se lo comentó.

\- Lo digo en serio Blaine.

\- Y te creo pero es curioso que siempre tienes ejemplos de todas las cosas para intentar animarme ante cualquier situación.

\- Jejeje supongo que tienes razón pero no me los estoy inventando.

Después de eso terminaron de hacer los ejercicios. Luego Kurt ayudó a Blaine a ducharse y luego se fueron a comprar. El resto del día trasncurrió con normalidad.

Cuando llegó la noche el castaño volvió a su casa y allí le estaba esperando su marido, quien parecía bastante contento.

\- Hola cariño ¿te ocurre algo?

\- Hola Kurt. No me ocurre nada ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Te veo contento. ¿es que ya sabes còmo va a terminar la novela?

\- No, no lo he decidido aún. De momento he decidido seguir con el cuerpo de la novela y cuando vaya a llegar al final pues cogeré la opción que crea más oportuna según haya escrito la novela.

\- Pero ¿tus jefes no te han dicho nada sobre el final?

\- No. En ese sentido me gusta bastante porque me han dado total libertad para escribir la novela y eso es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un escritor.

\- Ya veo. Me alegro mucho. Espero que todo salga bien.

\- Gracias Kurt.

Entonces los dos se pusieron a cenar. Luego vieron la tele un rato y después se fueron a la cama. Allí enseguida Kurt se quedó dormido en apenas unos segundos. Sebastian tenía ganas de tener sexo así que empezó a besar el cuello del castaño. Éste se empezó a excitar pero por desgracia para él se pensaba que estaba que Blaine era el que le estaba besando el cuello. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que era su marido quien lo estaba haciendo le dio como un bajón y decidiò cortar la situación. Sebastian se enfadó con él así que Kurt intentó echarle las culpas al cansancio que había tenido ese día y aunque no le hizo mucha gracia Sebastian dejó de besarle el cuello y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a trabajar como de costumbre. De camino a casa de Blaine se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Incluso se estuvo planteando si realmente a él le estaba empezando a gustar Blaine. El sabía que el moreno era bastante atractivo y pensó que tal vez por eso había tenido esos pensamientos. Por un momento se planteó dejar las sesiones con Blaine y buscar a otro sustituto pero finalmente decidió que no iba a hacerlo a no ser que cuando estuviera con el moreno fuera de las sesiones desesara poder besarlo y no lo pudiera evitar.

Finalmente llegó a casa de Blaine. Allí todo transcurrió con normalidad y en ningún momento Kurt tuvo ganas de besar a Blaine. Por su parte el moreno sí que tuvo ganas de besarlo pero como era una costumbre decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar se puso a hablar sobre la charla que tuvieron el día anterior.

\- Kurt, he pensado en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón. Voy a intentar componer canciones y si luego resulta que hay algún musical para el que pueda presentarme lo haré pero con una condición.

\- Claro ¿cuál?

\- Quiero que me acompañes y me ayudes a prepararme en la audición.

\- Me parece razonable aunque te ayudaré sólo mientras esté en horario de trabajo. No quiero mezclar mucho lo personal con lo profesional. No es que me caigas mal, ni muchísimo menos pero prefiero que sea así nuestra relación sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que soy tu asistente sexual a parte de tu cuidador.

\- Ok.

Y sin haberlo buscado realmente Blaine había conseguido que Kurt se involucrara más en su vida. De esa forma tal vez conseguiría que el castaño se fijara en él ya que nunca le habia oìdo cantar y así, con un poco de suerte se podría enamorar de él.

El resto de la mañana fue como una cualquiera para Kurt mientras que para Blaine se le hizo eterna. Realmente estaba deseando de que llegara el día de la sesiòn para poder volver a acostarse con Kurt.

Después de comer Kurt se fue a tomar café con Rachel mientras Sam se quedaba con Blaine. Nada más irse el castaño Blaine y Sam comenzaron a hablar sobre Kurt.

\- ¿Qué tal te va con Kurt?

\- Igual que siempre aunque hoy al menos he conseguido algo importante.

\- ¿Qué has conseguido?

\- Resulta que hoy hemos estado hablando de mi futuro y digamos que le he convencido para que si me presento para algún musical él me va a ayudar para la audición. Así pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

\- Bueno ... tal vez funcione pero recuerda siempre que tienes que esperarte a que él de el primer paso.

\- Ya lo sé. ¿Es qué no te ha gustado mi plan?

\- Bueno ... no está mal pero yo hubiera hecho otra cosa. De hecho podría hacerse si quieres.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Sam?

\- Pues hablo de que podríamos crear una cuenta en alguna aplicación de citas. Así Kurt tendría que acompañarte y si el ve que otros chicos intentan ligar contigo pues podría hacer que empezara a tener celos.

\- Entiendo pero hay un pequeño problema en ese plan.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Que tengo que estar fingiendo que me gusta ese chico y aún encima otra cosa que no me gusta. Si voy fingiendo que me gusta y luego le digo por privado que en realidad estoy ligando con él para conseguir que Kurt tenga celos se va a cabrear.

\- Pues no se lo digas. Dile que has cambiado de opinión y que no quieres volver a verle o que has conocido a otro.

\- Aunque te hiciera caso no me gusta utilizar una aplicación de citas para conseguir que alguien se ponga celoso por mucho que me guste.

\- Ok. Pues como quieras. Yo solo te he dado esa idea pero si no quieres llevarla a cabo pues no se hace.

\- Vale.

\- Pero yo sólo te digo una cosa. Mi opción es la mejor y lo sabes. Si tantas ganas tienes de saber si Kurt realmente siente algo por ti deberías de hacerlo.

\- E... esta bien. Pero quiero hacerlo a mi manera.

\- Me parece bien.

\- En serio Sam. Yo sólo quiero registrarme y dejar bien claro a mis citas que sólo busco amistad y si podrían hacerme el favor de ligar conmigo delante de Kurt.

\- Bien. Pues vamos a registrarte.

Entonces Sam cogió el portatil de Blaine y ayudó a su amigo a registrarse en una pagina de contactos. En su perfil puso que sólo buscaba una amistad a pesar de que al rubio le hubiera gustado que no lo hubiera mencionado. A los pocos minutos de registrarse Kurt volvió de tomar café con Rachel. Cuando Kurt volvió Sam se fue hacia su casa. Después el moreno empezó con su plan y decidió contarle a Kurt que se había registrado en una página de contactos para ver si el castaño se sentía raro. Por desgracia para Blaine eso no fue lo que ocurrió. Lo que pasó fue justamente lo contrario. Hasta Kurt animó a Blaine a que encontrara pareja. Aún así Blaine decidió no darse por vencido con este tema para ver la reacción que tendría el castaño cuando estuviera en una cita con algún chico de la página.

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas. Gracias a todos por las reviews, en especial a hummelandersonsmythe por haberse incorporado. Como pequeño adelanto en el capítulo de hoy Blaine tiene su primera cita. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Kurt?

 **CAPÍTULO 11: LA PRIMERA CITA**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Blaine se había registrado en la página de contactos para intentar dar celos a Kurt. A pesar de que de momento no había causado ningún efecto en el castaño Blaine no se dio por vencido.

Finalmente llegó el día de la cuarta sesión. Como de costumbre tanto Blaine como Kurt disfrutaron del sexo como nunca a pesar de que después de la sesión ambos actuaron como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Después de la sesión Blaine y Kurt se pusieron a hablar.

\- Kurt ¿puedes pasarme el portátil?

\- Claro, ¿para qué?

\- Quiero comprobar cómo va mi perfil en la página de contactos.

\- Ok. ¿Puedo decirte algo sobre eso?

\- De todas formas me lo vas a decir aunque no quiera ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no es algo malo.

\- Ok.

\- Ya sabes que estoy a favor de que salgas y conozcas a chicos pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. Sabiendo que vives en la casa de tu padre ¿por qué te pones a conocer chicos por internet si ni siquiera sabe tu padre que eres gay?

\- Pues porque necesito tener la sensación de sentirme querido por un chico que no sea ni mi amigo o algún familiar.

\- Eso lo puedo entender pero ¿qué pasará cuando tu padre descubra todo el pastel? Porque estoy seguro de que lo hará.

\- No me va a descubrir.

\- Aunque no lo hiciera, cosa que no que creo que pase sabes que a ese chico seguramente no le hará mucha gracia que tu propio padre no sepa la verdadera orientación sexual que tienes.

\- Supongo que si llegara el caso ya le explicaría todo a mi padre.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? ¿Es que acaso sigues sin estar listo?

\- Así es, sigo sin estarlo.

\- Blaine, yo esto te lo digo por tu bien pero ¿no crees que es mejor que controles la situación a no poder controlarla y actuar conforme vayan surgiendo los acontecimientos?

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero como te he dicho no estoy listo para salir del armario así que lo siento mucho pero prefiero no decirle nada a mi padre.

\- Ok. Pues no te sacaré más el tema. ¿No te habrás enfadado conmigo por haberte dicho eso,no?

\- No. Sé que lo haces por mi bien y además sé que por desgracia tienes razón así que no te preocupes que no me he enfadado contigo.

Después de decirle eso Blaine encendió el portátil y para sorpresa suya había un tal Alan que había contactado con él. Quería ver si podían quedar para tomar un café al día siguiente. Realmente a Blaine le encantó la noticia ya que eso significaba que empezaba su plan para comprobar lo que realmente siente Kurt por él. Por supuesto le contestó que sí y luego se lo comentó a Kurt, entre otras cosas para ver su reacción.

\- No te lo vas a creer Kurt.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hay un chico que me ha pedido una cita para mañana. Se llama Alan y me ha dicho que quiere que tomemos un café mañana en la cafetería que hay en la esquina.

Cuando Blaine le dijo la noticia a Kurt, éste no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque en el fondo se empezó a dar cuenta de que sentía algo por él y no quería que nadie ocupara el corazón de Blaine aunque luego pensó que sólo era un café y no significaba nada ya que lo mismo hasta se caían mal y además aunque se cayeran bien era lo mejor que podía pasar ya que así vería que Blaine no es accesible y se podría concentrar más en su relación con su marido.

\- Me ... me alegro mucho por ti Blaine. ¿A qué hora tenemos que ir?

\- A las cuatro.

\- Muy bien.

\- Por cierto Kurt. Sé que es mucho pedirte pero ... ¿podrías acompañarme en la cita?

\- Claro. ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a dejar sólo?

\- No, pero no es eso. Lo que quería decirte es que fuéramos juntos pero luego te sentaras en otra mesa distinta. No quiero que Alan piense que podamos ser pareja.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien. Como quieras.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. En cuanto Kurt se fue a su casa Blaine le mandó un mensaje a Alan para comentarle que intentara ligar con él lo máximo posible y que él también haría lo mismo aunque realmente lo haría para que Kurt se pusiera celoso.

Al día siguiente Blaine le dijo a Sam lo de la cita con Alan y éste le dijo que tampoco se notara demasiado cuál era su estrategia. Luego vino Kurt y empezaron a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Llegó la hora de la comida y Blaine empezó a estar nervioso. Sabía que la cita iba a ser de mentira pero aún así se sentía nervioso por ver la reacción que tendría Kurt. El castaño intentó tranquilizarlo y el moreno empezó a decirle a Kurt que tenía nervios porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita.

Después de comer Kurt ayudó a Blaine a ponerlo en la silla de ruedas y se fueron a la cafetería donde el moreno había quedado con Alan. Por su parte el castaño decidió llamar a Rachel para no parecer sospechoso en la cita de Blaine. Llegaron las cuatro y allí apareció Alan. Lo cierto es que Blaine se quedó algo sorprendido ya que el chico era bastante apuesto y no había mentido en su perfil. Kurt se sentó en la mesa de al lado de Blaine. Durante la cita Blaine y Alan empezaron a hablar y realmente se lo pasaron muy bien. Blaine le comentó a Alan lo de su accidente y que iba a ser Hedwig en el musical y a Alan le gustó todas las cosas que él le contaba. Aunque Kurt parecía que quería que Blaine se lo pasara bien en la cita lo cierto es que se empezó a poner algo celoso al ver lo bien que congeniaron Blaine y Alan. Parecía que el obstáculo que podrían tener por la discapacidad física no era un impedimento para que tuvieran esa química aunque por otro lado no se sorprendía ya que a él mismo tampoco le importaba ese tema y seguía queriendo tener algo con él. Justo cuando Alan se iba a ir le dijo a Blaine que quería volver a quedar con él y eso fue el gato que colmó el vaso para Kurt. Rachel se dio cuenta de que Kurt no estaba bien y decidió que hablarían al día siguiente sobre lo ocurrido en la cita de Blaine y Alan y se fue.

Luego Kurt y Blaine volvieron a casa de Blaine. Allí estuvieron hablando de la cita aunque el castaño decidió no decirle lo que había sentido al ver a Blaine feliz con Alan.

\- Kurt, entonces ¿qué te ha parecido Alan?

\- Parece majo por lo que he oído. Tampoco es que haya estado cotilleando a ver que te estaba diciendo. Pero aquí lo importante eres tú ¿qué piensas de él?

\- Es ... simplemente encantador. Me he divertido mucho. Es como estar con Sam salvo que notaba que había chispas entre él y yo.

\- Ya veo ... me alegro mucho por ti.

Al decirle eso Kurt se quedó devastado. Por suerte para él ya no seguirían hablando del tema ya que James volvió del trabajo y Kurt se fue a su casa.

Cuando Kurt volvió a su casa se encontró a su marido escribiendo un capítulo de la novela. A los diez minutos decidió parar para darse una ducha y dejarlo por hoy. Cuando se fue a la ducha Kurt se puso a ordenar la mesa de Sebastian se dio cuenta de que había un papel en el que se podía deducir que eran los dos finales que Sebastian había estado pensando para el final de su novela. En el primer final ponía que Ruth Klumme se quedaba finalmente con su esposo y en el segundo final ponía que Ruth Klumme dejaba a su esposo y se iba con su amante. Cuando vio eso no pudo evitar pensar en su situación. Sabía que estaba sintiendo algo por Blaine. La cuestión era ¿sería capaz de dejar a su marido con tal de estar con Blaine o seguiría con Sebastian? Tras pensar en lo que le estaba pasando a él empezó a pensar por un momento que Sebastian realmente sabía lo que le estaba pasando con Blaine pero luego recordó que nunca había hablado con él sobre el tema de Blaine así que se olvidó por completo del tema. Luego Sebastian salió de la ducha y Kurt decidió no contarle nada a Sebastian tanto sobre la cita que Blaine había tenido como la hoja que había leído sobre los dos posibles finales de la novela. Se pusieron a cenar y después a ver la tele hasta que finalmente los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados para ir a la cama y descansar un poco. Sin duda alguna para Kurt había sido uno de los peores días que había tenido.

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Chapter 12

Lo cierto es que hoy he podido actualizar gracias a que estoy en casa de mi hermano porque llevo desde el pasado Lunes sin Internet y tras insistir mucho los de Orange me han dicho que me enviarán un técnico a partir de mañana.

Como de costumbre agradezco a todos vuestras reviews. El capítulo es algo más corto que de costumbre. Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 12: POST CITA**

Al día siguiente Kurt se despertó como un día normal y se dirigió a casa de Blaine. De camino estuvo dándole vueltas a la futura conversación que iba a tener con Rachel porque aunque ella no le dijo nada supo que se había dado cuenta de que él no se encontró bien durante la cita entre Blaine y Alan.

Cuando llegó a casa de Blaine empezó a hacerle los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en Alan y en si Blaine iba a volver a quedar con él así que empezó a hablar con él.

\- Dime Blaine. ¿Has hablado con Alan desde después de la cita?

\- No, pero luego le mandaré un mensaje. Quiero volver a quedar con él. Realmente me gustó mucho y aún encima no parecía importarle el hecho de que esté en silla de ruedas.

\- Me alegro mucho de que te guste pero ya sabes que no tienes porque volver a quedar con el sólo porque no le importe que estés en silla de ruedas.

Cuando Kurt le dijo eso Blaine supo que había conseguido su objetivo ya que Kurt parecía celoso o al menos incomodo con la situación.

\- Bueno Kurt, tampoco es que me vaya a casar con él. Sólo nos estamos conociendo.

\- Ya,pero sólo quería decirte eso para que lo tuvieras en cuenta.

\- Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta. Te lo prometo.

Blaine sabía que Kurt le había dicho eso porque tenía celos pero decidió no decirle a Kurt nada más sobre ese tema. El resto de la mañana pasó como una mañana normal. Después de comer Rachel le mandó un mensaje a Kurt para tomar café así que en cuanto vino Sam se fue a la cafetería. Como era de esperar para el castaño Rachel empezó a hablarle sobre la cita de Blaine.

\- Kurt. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer. No te dije nada porque Blaine estaba al lado pero ahora que estamos solos tenemos que hacerlo.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- No te hagas el tonto Kurt.

\- Pues no sé de qué quieres hablar, en serio.

\- Pues muy sencillo Kurt. Ayer te noté rarísimo en la cita que tuvo Blaine. No sé …. es como …. es como si estuvieras tuviendo celos del chico con el que quedó Blaine.

\- ¿Celos? ¿Yo?

\- Cada vez que se reían tu te estabas poniendo nervioso.

\- Yo … sólo estaba nervioso porque no quiero que rompan el corazón de Blaine ¿sabes?

\- Kurt, pero eso va más allá de tus obligaciones como cuidador. ¿es que … es que te estás enamorando de él?

\- No. Es que no quiero que sufra. Realmente he avanzado mucho con Blaine. Él ya empezaba a sentirse bien con su nueva situación y … simplemente no quiero que todo se vaya a la mierda por culpa de un inpresentable.

\- Ya …. pero ….. lo que me estás diciendo no tiene sentido, es decir, si ese chico estuviera tratando mal a Blaine pues … podría entenderlo pero fue justamente al contrario.

Lo cierto es que cuando Rachel parecía que le había pillado Kurt decidió probar con una última excusa.

\- Bueno, quizás tienes razón pero lo que parece que estás ignorando es que conforme mejor se lleven el palo que Blaine podría sufrir sería mayor.

\- Mmm entiendo lo que dices pero aún así Kurt permíteme darte un consejo. Tienes que dejar que Blaine se lleve palos y no sobreprotegerlo.

\- Si lo estoy haciendo. Por eso precisamente le estoy vigilando. Cuando vea que el chico sea de fiar entonces dejaré de comportarme así.

\- Espero que tengas razón y no me estés mintiendo porque si lo estuvieras haciendo realmente tendrías un gran problema.

\- Rachel, si yo tuviera sentimientos de esa clase por Blaine dejaría de tener sesiones de terapia sexual o incluso dejaría de ser su cuidador.

\- Está bien. Yo sólo te digo esto para protegerte. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Sí, y gracias por hacerlo. Eres una gran amiga.

\- De nada, y gracias por decirme eso.

Por suerte para Kurt Rachel se había creído la mentira que le había dicho. Realmente no le gustaba tener que mentirle pero no tenía otra opción.

Mientras que Rachel y Kurt estuvieron hablando Blaine y Sam también lo hicieron.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo te fue la cita con Alan?

\- Fue todo perfecto. He hablado con Kurt y está bastante raro. Como si estuviera celoso.

\- Osea que no podía haber sido mejor ¿no?

\- Bueno … hay un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Pues que digamos que Alan me cayó bastante bien.

\- Porque ese era el trato,¿no? ¿No me dirás ahora que te gusta?

\- Bueno … algo si que me gusta.

\- Pero tu quieres más a Kurt ¿no?

\- Ya …. pero es que siendo realistas aunque he descubierto que Kurt siente algo por mí no creo que podamos estar juntos. Él sigue casado. ¿Quién me dice a mí que va a dejarle para poder estar conmigo?

\- Mira Blaine. Eso ya lo sabías cuando empezaste este plan y sin embargo no te detuvo para hacerlo ¿por qué ahora?

\- No sé. Supongo que he cambiado de opinión. La gente lo hace.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo yo? Que ahora que has comprobado que Kurt siente algo por ti tienes miedo de que Kurt tal vez deje a Sebastian y empiece a salir contigo.

\- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo?

\- No te hagas el tonto Blaine. Sabes que tengo razón. Tienes miedo de poder ser feliz junto a la persona a la que amas.

\- Supongo que un poco de miedo si que tengo.

\- ¿Ves como tengo razón? ¿Qué es lo siguiente que vas a hacer?

\- Desde luego que no pienso besarle.

\- Eso está claro. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy a intentar que tenga celos justo después de la sesión para ver si consigo que por fin me bese después de la sesión.

\- Creo …. creo que es perfecto. Me estas dando miedo Blaine. Nunca pensé que podrías hacer lo que estás haciendo.

\- Ni yo tampoco pero ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que he tenido la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad así que quiero ser lo más feliz que pueda y sé que puedo serlo si estoy con Kurt.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Realmente te admiro mucho ¿lo sabes?

\- Gracias Sam.

\- De nada Blaine.

Después de decirle eso Kurt volvió de su cita con Rachel. Luego alguien llamó a Sam y se fue para su casa y entonces Blaine y Kurt se pusieron a hablar ya que Blaine notó algo raro a Kurt.

\- ¿Ha ido bien tu cita con Rachel?

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No sé, te noto raro.

\- Pues ha ido bien.

\- ¿Y por qué estás así?

Cuando el moreno le preguntó eso Kurt sabía que no podía decirle que en realidad la charla con Rachel había ido mal porque le había mentido y como tampoco podía decirle que sabía que estaba sintiendo cosas por él decidió contarle lo primero que se lo ocurrió aunque por desgracia para él no fue una buena opción.

\- Es que estoy intrigado con la novela de mi marido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por el final que va a tener.

\- Pero ¿Sebastian no iba decirte nada sobre la novela?

\- Ya, pero ayer sin buscarlo encontré una hoja en la que había escrito los dos posibles finales para la novela.

\- Y ¿cuáles son?

\- ¿Qué? No pienso decírtelo. Si quieres saberlo tendrás que comprar el libro.

\- Te prometo que lo compraré pero dime cuáles son.

\- Eso es lo que me dices ahora. Además si Sebastian se entera de que lo sabes podríamos discutir. De hecho él ni siquiera sabe que sé los dos posibles finales.

\- Mira Kurt. Yo no conozco a tu marido así que nunca le diría que sé los finales y te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Sam.

\- Está bien. Un final es que la protagonista abandona a su marido y se va con su amante y el otro es que finalmente la protagonista se queda con su marido.

Cuando Kurt le dijo eso el moreno no pudo parar de pensar en que los posibles finales que estaba escribiendo Sebastian eran las posibles cosas que le podían pasar a Kurt. Entonces Blaine no pudo evitar pensar ¿Acaso Sebastian sabe que Kurt estaba sintiendo cosas por él y el libro era una autobiografía? De ser cierto ¿Kurt sabía que Sebastian lo sabría? Sin duda alguna tendría bastante sentido ya que podrían explicar el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo Kurt con él.

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a todos por las reviews. No os he podido responder a todos a las reviews porque aún sigo sin Internet. Me parece muy fuerte por parte de Orange que aún siga con el problema de conexión pero bueno lo importante es que he podido actualizar gracias a un pincho.

Os dejo ahora con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 13: CONTROLANDO LA SITUACIÓN**

Después de la conversación entre Blaine y Kurt, el moreno comenzó con los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Al poco rato de hacerlos vino el padre de Blaine y enseguida Kurt decició irse de allí para no seguir hablando con Blaine sobre el tema del libro de Sebastian.

A pesar de que no quería hablar de ese tema con Blaine lo cierto es que el castaño quería saber del tema y sabía que la respuesta verdadera sólo se la podía dar una persona: su marido pero sin embargo sabía que no podía decirle nada a él ya que de esta forma Sebastian descubriría que había estado mirando en los papeles de él así que decidió hacer lo único que podía: intentar que su marido le dijera lo de los finales sin que su marido sospechara nada así que en cuanto volvió a su casa Kurt empezó a hablar con su marido.

\- Hola cariño.

\- Hola amor.

\- ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bien. Cada vez me queda menos para terminar la novela.

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Bien. Un día normal. Por cierto ¿cómo vas con el tema del final de la novela?

\- Igual. De todas formas ya te dije que cuando llegara al final de la obra tomaría una decisión.

\- Ya, pero pensé que tal vez habías cambiado de opinión.

\- Pues no lo he hecho.

\- Mmm si quieres puedes decirme los posibles finales y yo podría darte mi opinión sobre los finales.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Kurt pero lo cierto es que no quiero decírtelo. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

Cuando le dijo eso Kurt no sabía que pensar. Por un lado podría ser que Sebastian supiera todo pero era algo imposible ya que Kurt no había puesto nada de sus sentimientos en ningún documento en el archivo que tenía de Blaine así que finalmente optó porque simplemente fuera una coincidencia.

Después de cenar Kurt se fue a la cama. A los cinco minutos su marido decidió acompañarlo. Entonces Sebastian empezó a besarle el cuello. Normalmente habría decidido tener sexo con su marido pero entre la desconfianza que estaba teniendo, los sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir por Blaine y el hecho de que al día siguiente tenía terapia sexual con Blaine fueron razones suficientes para que el castaño parara a su marido antes de ir a más. A Sebastian no le hizo gracia pero no pudo hacer nada más.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue a casa de Blaine a trabajar. Fue curioso que aquella vez el castaño tuviera más ganas de ir a trabajar aunque por otro lado a él no le hacia demasiada gracia que tuviera más ganas de ir porque sabía que era porque hoy tenía terapia sexual con Blaine y decidió que iba a actuar con normalidad delante de Blaine para que éste no notara nada.

A lo largo de la mañana Kurt se comportó de manera normal mientras se fueron de compras y realizaron los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Sin embargo después de hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación Blaine decidió que era hora de bañarse así que empezó a quitarse la ropa con la ayuda de Kurt y éste no pudo evitar excitarse al ver a Blaine desnudo. Por suerte para Kurt Blaine no se dio cuenta ya que mientras Blaine se limpiaba los brazos Kurt empezó a lavarle los pies. Después Kurt le lavó las espalda por lo que Blaine ya no pudo ver la pequeña erección que estaba teniendo Kurt. Luego el moreno se limpió sus partes más íntimas mientras Kurt miraba hacia otro lado. Luego Kurt se puso a preparar la comida y cuando terminó de hacerla se pusieron a comer.

En la tarde el castaño comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que sabía que quedaba poco para la sesión con Blaine. Siguió intentando que no se lo notara y por suerte para él, Blaine estaba deseando de que llegara la sesión que no ponía atención a lo que Kurt estaba haciendo.

Finalmente llegaron las cinco de la tarde por lo que la sesión comenzó. Esta vez fue distinto a las anteriores porque normalmente primero se quitaban la ropa y después empezaban a besarse pero sin embargo esta vez Kurt se acercó a Blaine y empezó a besarle a pesar de que ambos llevaban puesta la ropa. Cada beso que se daban lo hacían con más pasión. Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba distinto y creyó que era porque él estaba deseando de acostarse con él por razones naturales, no porque fuera una sesión de terapia sexual. Después los dos se empezaron a quitar la ropa y finalmente acabaron haciéndolo. Como de costumbre los dos gozaron mientras lo estuvieron haciendo.

Después de hacerlo Blaine siguió con el plan que le había dicho a Sam.

\- Kurt, tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué es?

\- No te he dicho nada porque estábamos en la sesión pero lo cierto es que he quedado con Alan mañana.

\- ¡Eso …. eso es maravilloso! - dijo mintiéndole.

\- Creo que a él le gusto mucho. Mira el mensaje que me ha enviado.

Entonces Blaine le enseño un mensaje que él le había pedido a Alan que le enviara. Cuando Kurt lo leyó se puso demasiado celoso porque él quería poder decirle ese tipo de mensajes. Luego Kurt se dio cuenta de que no podía controlarlo más lo que estaba sintiendo por él así que decidió que no iba a seguir con las sesiones con Blaine.

\- Bueno Kurt ¿qué dices a ese mensaje?

\- Creo ….. creo que tienes razón. Por cierto hay algo que yo también quiero decirte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que podía cortar las sesiones de terapia sexual cuando alguno de los quisiera?

\- Sí, ¿por …? ¿es qué ….. quieres cortarlas?

\- Sí. Creo que es lo mejor para los dos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

Pues …. para empezar tienes novio y no creo que le haga gracia que tengas terapia sexual y mucho menos que yo sea tu terapeuta sexual y aparte mi marido ha cambiado de opinión sobre lo de ser tu asistente sexual. Si crees que necesitas otro asistente sexual puedo buscarte a otros chicos pero sintiéndolo mucho yo ya no puedo serlo.

Cuando le dijo Kurt eso, Blaine se quedó hecho cuadros porque no se esperaba para nada esa reacción. En el fondo el moreno entendió que Kurt le había mentido y que en el fondo no quería seguir acostándose con él porque no quería seguir teniendo esos sentimientos por él por lo que los sentimientos que él estaba teniendo no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder dejar a su marido. En el fondo Blaine nunca quiso que Kurt tuviera que abandonar a su marido para poder estar con él pero realmente nunca había sentido algo así y ahora acababa de descubrir la verdad así que intentó que Kurt cambiara de opinión.

\- Kurt, pero ¿por qué quieres parar las sesiones si sólo quedan dos más?

\- Ya te lo he dicho Blaine. No me lo pongas más difícil.

\- Tú me dijiste que íbamos a cumplir las sesiones y ahora no las vas a cumplir y eso que he hecho todo lo que me dijiste.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho Blaine.

\- Entonces ¿no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión?

\- Me temo que no.

\- E... está bien. Lo entiendo. Si crees que es lo mejor para los dos ….

\- Por favor dime que no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros.

\- No te preocupes Kurt. Seguirás siendo mi cuidador y amigo ¿no?

\- Sí...

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

\- ¿Otro?

\- Sí, me gustaría que me abrazaras.

\- E... está bien.

Entonces Kurt se vistió y Blaine se vistió con la ayuda de Kurt. Después Kurt se acercó a Blaine y empezó a abrazarlo. Lo cierto es que ambos tuvieron ganas de volver a besarse pero ambos se contuvieron al principio. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos los dos empezaron a mirarse a los ojos y justo cuando iban a besarse el padre de Blaine entró en la habitación del moreno …..

CONTINUARÁ


	14. Chapter 14

Buenas pues aquí estoy otra vez. Lo bueno es que ya tengo Internet y he podido escribir el capítulo aquí directamente.

Ya sé que en el anterior capítulo lo dejé justo en el momento más interesante pero no os preocupeis que ahora vais a saber que ocurre después.

 **CAPÍTULO 14: LA VERDAD 1º PARTE**

Después de ver como Blaine y Kurt iban a besarse James empezó a gritar "¡Qué demonios!". Entonces tanto Blaine como Kurt se asustaron. Ambos sabían que James les había pillado y por lo tanto iba a deducir que son gays. Luego James siguió gritando.

\- ¡Vete de aquí Kurt y no vuelvas a tocar a mi hijo!

\- Señor Anderson yo …..

\- Ni yo ni nada. Eres un pervertido. Te has aprovechado de que mi hijo está así para hacer …. ¡Dios que asco! ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí! ¡Estás despedido!

\- ¡Papa! No lo hagas.

\- Mira hijo, sé que este pervertido te ha comido la cabeza y lo entiendo porque en tu situación a mi también podría pasarme pero es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

\- No lo entiendes papá. Soy gay y ahora mismo lo creas o no sólo nos estábamos abrazando.

\- Claro, es evidente. Sólo os estabais abrazando porque yo lo he interrumpido. Si no hubiera hecho nada …

\- Te juro que no hubiera pasado nada. Anda Kurt, dile que estás casado con Sebastian.

\- Lo estoy señor Anderson. Y su hijo tiene razón.

\- Me da igual. Kurt, fuera de mi casa.

\- E… está bien.

Entonces Kurt se fue de casa de Blaine. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que si se lo decía a Sebastian lo ocurrido le iba a decir que tenía razón y que tendría que haberle dicho a James que era gay desde el principio. Aunque ese tema le importaba lo que más le importaba era el hecho de lo que casi pasa con Blaine. Por suerte para él las sesiones de terapia sexual habían acabado por lo que no tendría que volver a preocuparse por si vuelve a ocurrir.

Mientras tanto Blaine y James siguieron hablando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Mira papá, ya estás tardando en llamar a Kurt para decirle que vuelva mañana.

\- ¿Estás loco? No pienso permitir que ese pervertido pise mi casa.

\- Entonces …. Entonces yo también me voy de casa porque también soy un "pervertido".

\- Hijo ….

\- De hijo nada. Yo soy el paciente y soy quien decido quien quiero que sea mi cuidador y quiero que lo sea Kurt y si no te gusta pues me voy de esta casa y ya está.

\- Está bien. Luego le diré que vuelva pero no quiero que vuelva a tocarte de esa forma.

\- Papá. Ya te he dicho que está casado.

\- Eso no te ha impedido que os fuerais a besar si no llego a interrumpiros.

\- Bueno … eso da igual porque no va a volver a pasar. Hay una cosa que debes saber. Hasta hace un momento Kurt además de mi cuidador también era mi terapeuta sexual.

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- Mi terapeuta sexual. El me estaba sirviendo como mi guía sexual por así decirlo pero ya se han acabado las sesiones de terapia sexual así que el único contacto que voy a tener con él es para ayudarme a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

\- Lo que tengo que llegar a oir. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y él …?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Esto … esto es inaudito!

\- Papá, todo está legalizado por lo que no te pongas así.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Mira hijo, si estás en una fase de experimentación lo puedo entender aunque no lo comprenda pero por favor no me cuentes detalles hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Todo es normal, papá. Sé que soy gay desde los quince años. Si no te dije nada fue porque sé cómo eres y no quería disgustarte. Explícame entonces por qué nunca te he presentado a ninguna chica o por qué me gustan tanto los musicales. No es ninguna fase.

\- Sí que lo es y como vuelva a ver Kurt tocándote algo más de lo debido lo pienso denunciar.

\- Tranquilo que no volverá a pasar.

\- Y tras decirle eso James se fue para su habitación cerrando su puerta. No podía creer que su hijo le dijera que es gay y aún encima estaba cabreado porque Kurt le había estado mintiendo en todo este tiempo sobre su orientación sexual.

Mientras tanto Kurt no se sentía con ganas para volver a casa así que llamó a Rachel. Cuando lo hizo quedaron para tomar algo. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Kurt le contó lo sucedido en casa de Blaine.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

\- Lo que me dijisteis Sebastian y tú ha ocurrido. James ha descubierto que soy gay y me ha despedido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado?

\- Pues acababa de tener la última sesión con Blaine y entonces he abrazado a Blaine y James nos ha pillado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le has abrazado?

\- Pues porque ya no voy a tener más sesiones de terapia sexual con él y me había pedido que le abrazara y no he podido decirle que no.

\- Qué fuerte.

\- Y al vernos pues me ha despedido.

\- Bueno …. el no puede despedirte Kurt. Te recuerdo que no es tu jefe.

\- Ya, pero piensa en la situación. Yo … si fuera a su casa mañana él no estaría a gusto.

\- Pero Kurt aunque odie tener que decir esto te tiene que dar igual la opinión del padre de Blaine. Lo importante es que Blaine se encuentre cómodo y contigo lo está.

Entonces Kurt recibió un mensaje de Blaine diciéndole que volviera al día siguiente a lo que Kurt le dijo que no quería tener ningún problema con su padre. Entonces Blaine le dijo que no habría ningún problema con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

\- Blaine me ha dicho que vuelva mañana a su casa. Que a su padre le parece bien aunque no sé por qué pero no termino de creérmelo.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso Kurt!

\- De todas formas aunque vaya a ir mañana a su casa si veo que su padre me mira raro me voy.

\- Ok. Como quieras.

Realmente a Kurt le hubiera gustado decirle lo de que casi se besa con Blaine otra vez pero como sabía que esa situación no iba a volver a ocurrir decidió no hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Blaine estaba triste en su habitación. Lo estaba porque su padre no se había tomado demasiado bien el hecho de ser gay y aún encima también estaba triste porque Kurt había decidido que no iba a ser su terapeuta sexual por lo que había decidido seguir con su marido después de todo. Lo único que podía hacer para animarse un poco es hablar con Sam así que cogió el teléfono y llamo a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

\- No, Sam. Todo ha salido mal.

\- Ya será para tanto exagerado.

\- No, no te estoy exagerando.

\- ¿Qué ... qué ha pasado?

\- Mi padre ya sabe que soy gay y no termina de aceptarlo y Kurt ha decidido cortar las sesiones porque aunque no me lo haya dicho ha decidido seguir con su marido.

\- Lo ... siento tío. ¿Puedo hacer algo por tí?

\- Gracias pero no puedes hacer nada. Lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo voy a poder actuar normal ante Kurt porque aunque ya no sea mi terapeuta sexual seguirá siendo mi cuidador.

\- Pues ... si sientes que no vas a poder hacerlo podrías despedirlo. Por lo que me has dicho supongo que a tu padre ya no le agrada Kurt así que ya tienes excusa.

\- Podría hacerlo pero no. Kurt es un excelente cuidador y no sé si voy a ser capaz de encontrar a otro cuidador tan bueno como él.

\- Como quieras aunque era sólo una idea. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Alan?

\- Pues ... hasta a lo mejor le doy una oportunidad.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Vas a empezar a salir con él cuando estás enamorado de Kurt?

\- No sé. Es sólo una idea.

\- Mira Blaine. No puedes empezar a salir con él porque sigues enamorado de Kurt y tienes que tener otra cosa más en cuenta: y es que hasta ahora que sepamos Alan sólo ha fingido tener sentimientos por ti.

\- Pero aunque no salgamos en plan pareja me podría ayudar a superar lo de Kurt.

\- No sé, Blaine. Piénsatelo bien antes de tomar una decisión sobre Alan.

\- Tranquilo que lo haré.

\- Bueno Blaine, me tengo que ir que he quedado. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Vale.

\- Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Entonces Sam le colgó. Lo cierto es que Blaine se quedó algo decepcionado porque Sam no le había ayudado mucho. Luego Blaine oyó como una puerta se abría y de ella salía su padre. Éste se dirigió a hacerle la cena a su hijo. Luego se la dio y se fue a su habitación y Blaine no tenía demasiada hambre así que decidió no comer nada y acostarse directamente.

Mientras tanto Kurt volvió a su casa después de haber estado hablando con Rachel. Como finalmente no había perdido el trabajo decidió no contarle a Sebastian que casi lo despiden de no ser por Blaine. Los dos cenaron tranquilamente. Después de cenar se fueron a dormir. Allí Sebastian empezó a besar el cuello de Kurt y éste enseguida le dijo que parara. Entonces Sebastian se enfadó demasiado y empezó a gritarle.

\- ¿Otra vez, Kurt? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

\- No tengo ganas de hacerlo Sebastian.

\- ¡Nunca tienes ganas de hacerlo!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- ¿En serio Kurt? Dime cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos.

\- ... no me acuerdo pero da igual cariño. Hoy no me apetece.

\- No da igual Kurt. Fíjate que ni si quiera te acuerdas de la última vez. Pues yo sí. Fue hace 4 meses cariño. ¡4 meses! ¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo?

\- No te digo que no pero te recuerdo que ha habido veces que yo he querido hacerlo y tú no querías hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que más me jode de todo esto Kurt? Que parece que desde que eres el terapeuta sexual de Blaine ya no quieres follar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes cariño. Siento mucho decírtelo pero es lo que pienso. Parece que prefieres follar con él a conmigo.

\- ¡Retira lo que acabas de decir Sebastian!

\- No pienso hacerlo porque es así.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esa barbaridad cuando sabes que sólo me acuesto con Blaine cuando tenemos programada una sesión?

\- Pues porque es la verdad, Kurt. Te noto distinto ... dime una cosa Kurt y corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿Has follado con él hoy, verdad?

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

\- Ya veo ... claro yo tampoco querría tener sexo contigo si veo que otro chico me satisface.

\- Eso ... eso no tiene nada que ver porque ... porque aunque me haya acostado con él podría querer acostarme contigo.

\- Ya, lo que tu digas. Lo que no llego a entender es cómo te puede satisfacer una persona que esta en silla de ruedas y lo peor es que lo prefieras a él antes que a mí.

Cuando le dijo eso Kurt ya no pudo más. Era como si de repente no conociera a su marido. Ante esas palabras que le dijo tuvo claro lo que le iba a decir aunque eso sí, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

\- Mira Sebastian quiero que te vayas de casa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te hagas el imbécil Sebastian. Quiero que te vayas de aquí. No quiero estar con alguien que piensa esas cosas que estás diciendo. Una persona con discapacidad puede satisfacer a otra. Si te oyera tu padre te mandaría a la mierda por lo que estás diciendo.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Kurt? Con esto me estás demostrando que tengo razón. Te encanta follar con él porque te has enamorado de él ¿no? Pues no te preocupes que me voy ahora mismo. Voy a hacer la maleta con lo necesario para esta noche y en los próximos días iré a por el resto de cosas.

Aunque Kurt sabía que Sebastian tenía algo de razón le dolía lo que le estaba pasando porque a pesar de todo él había preferido continuar con su marido pero por desgracia para él todo le había salido mal ya que había perdido a su marido.

CONTINUARÁ


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, el cual creo que os va a gustar ...

 **CAPÍTULO 15: LA VERDAD 2º PARTE**

Después de que Kurt le dijera a Sebastian que se fuera de casa, este cogió la maleta con lo necesario para pasar la noche y se fue de casa. Cuando lo hizo Kurt empezó a llorar amargamente. Pensó en llamar a Rachel para contarle lo sucedido pero al ser tan tarde decidió no hacerlo para no despertarla. Como se le quitaron las ganas de dormir decidió irse al salón pero más tarde se arrepentería ya que cuando entró empezó a ver todas las fotos que tenía de él y de Sebastian por lo que volvió a llorar. Rápidamente cogió una bolsa y empezó a poner todas las fotos en ella. Cuando terminó de hacerlo encendiò la televisión pero al ver que no hacían nada interesante volvió a la cama. Allí estuvo un par de horas y no podìa dormirse así que al final se tomó dos valerianas y una tila y con ello consiguió dormir algo.

Al día siguiente Kurt se fue a casa de Blaine sin muchas ganas por lo ocurrido con Sebastian y aún encima no sabía con seguridad si el padre de James estaría de acuerdo en que él estuviera allí pero de todas formas decidió ir a trabajar para intentar distraerse un poco. Evidentemente decidió que no iba a contarle nada de lo ocurrido con Sebastian a Blaine para no hacerle sentirse culpable. Cuando llegó allí James le saludó un poco serio y acto seguido se fue de casa. Luego Kurt se fue a la habitación de Blaine empezó a hablar con éste.

\- Hola Kurt.

\- Hola Blaine. Quiero que me seas honesto por favor. ¿Tu padre acepta que esté aquí?

\- Si te soy sincero Kurt. No es que le encante que estés aquí pero sabe que tu eres mi mejor opción para cuidarme así que lo permite. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha mirado raro mi padre?

\- Raro no pero si que me ha mirado raro.

\- Creo que es algo normal. Verás Kurt, cuando te fuiste le dije toda la verdad sobre el hecho de que hasta ayer eras mi asistente sexual.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento?

\- Porque ya no eres mi asistente sexual y tuve que convencer a mi padre que soy gay. Por favor no te enfades conmigo.

\- Supongo que ahora ya da igual.

\- Oye Kurt ¿estás bien? Te noto algo raro ...

\- No es nada. Es que no he dormido bien.

\- ¿Seguro que es eso? Porque puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te prometo que no se la diré a nadie.

\- ¿Igual que le dijiste a tu padre lo de que yo era tu asistente sexual? Es broma Blaine. En serio, no me pasa nada. Sólo que he dormido mal.

\- Está bien. Como quieras.

Realmente le sabía mal a Kurt no decirle a Blaine nada pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para protegerlo.

Después Kurt le ayudó a Blaine a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Cuando terminaron de hacerlos se fueron a comprar. Luego Kurt comenzó a preparar la comida y en cuanto terminó de hacerla se pusieron a comer. Luego Kurt llamó a Rachel para tomar café y contarle todo lo sucedido. Por su parte Blaine llamó a Sam para que fuera a verlo. En cuanto llegó Sam Kurt se fue a tomar café con Rachel.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Kurt? Estás raro.

\- Estoy fatal Rachel. - dijó empezando a llorar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- He echado a Sebastian de casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque ayer empezamos a discutir porque no quería acostarme con él y me soltó unas barbaridades que prefiero no decirlas.

\- Pero ¿sobre qué?

\- Sobre Blaine, bueno sobre todas las personas discapacitadas.

\- Kurt, escucha. Estoy segura de que con los nervios ambos dijisteis cosas que no queríais decir.

\- No tienes razón Rachel porque lo dijo varias veces.

\- ¿Qué dijo exactamente? Ya sé que me has dicho que no querías decirlo pero tienes que hacerlo para comprender más la situación.

\- Me estuvo diciendo que como me había acostado con Blaine ya no quería acostarme con él y que prefería a acostarme con Blaine antes que con él. Incluso dijo que las personas discapacitadas no pueden satisfacer a las personas que no tengan discapacidad.

\- ¡Qué fuerte! Pero Kurt hay una cosa que me preocupa de lo que has dicho. ¿Realmente prefieres acostarte con Blaine que con Sebstian?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Entonces ¿por qué ha dicho eso?

\- Pues porque llevábamos meses sin hacerlo.

\- Kurt, ya sé que me dijistes que no sentías nada por Blaine pero después de ésto tengo la sensación de que si que sientes algo por él ¿no? No te estoy diciendo que hayas engañado a Sebastian. Simplemente que tienes sentimientos por él.

\- Yo ... yo ... empecé a sentir algo por él. Por eso corté las sesiones de sexo con él pero Rachel jamás me había planteado tener una aventura con él o dejar a Sebastian.

\- ¡Sabía que sentías algo por él!

\- ¿Tanto se me notaba?

\- Sí, Kurt. Estoy más que segura que hasta Blaine se a dado cuenta.

\- Pues no sé si daría cuenta pero hoy se ha dao cuenta de que estoy mal. Le he dicho que simplemente no he dormido bien, cosa que es cierta. Me he tenido que tomar dos valerianas y una tila y solo he dormido unas horas.

\- Lo siento mucho Kurt.

Entonces Kurt se quedó algo pensativo.

\- ¿Estás bien Kurt?

\- No es nada.

\- Si que lo es así que dime lo que te pasa.

\- Seguramente será una tontería.

\- Aún así seguro que no lo será.

\- Es que ... el otro día vi los dos posibles finales de la novela que estaba escribiendo Sebastian y en uno de ellos decía que la protagonista dejaba a su marido por su amante y en el otro la protagonista se quedaba con su marido y rompía con su amante.

\- ¿Es que acaso piensas que ..?

\- Por un momento lo he pensado ya que él me dijo que prefería que me acostara con Blaine antes que con él y si el piensa que es mi amante podría ser que el libro estuviera basado en mí pero no creo que lo sea.

\- Espero no lo sea.

\- Además no es que el supiera nada de las sesiones ni de mis sentimientos por Blaine.

\- Bueno Kurt, si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy. Llámame a cualquier hora ¿ok?

\- Vale.

Mientras Kurt y Rachel estuvieron hablando Blaine y Sam hicieron lo propio en la habitación del moreno.

\- ¿Cómo estás Blaine?

\- ¿Qué cómo estoy? Fatal.

\- Vamos Blaine, ya sé que te duele que Kurt no vaya a ser tu asistente sexual pero aún así ...

\- No lo entiendes Sam. Yo estoy enamorado de Kurt. Él es mi alma gemela. Sé que puede parecer algo raro pero sé que lo es.

\- Es algo raro pero entiendo que te hayas enamorado de él.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Por esto no me quería hacer ilusiones. Porque ahora tengo el corazón roto y lo peor es que tengo que fingir delante de Kurt que estoy bien cuando no lo estoy por su culpa aunque tampoco es que pueda culparlo ya que él está casado.

\- Mira Blaine. Sé que todo lo ves negro ahora pero ¿sabes tú otra cosa? Que ahora no te estarás preguntando si el siente lo mismo que tu sientes por él y ¿quién te dice que él no podría haberte elegido a ti? En el amor hay veces que es necesario arriesgarse para conseguirlo y tú lo hiciste. Simplemente no ocurrió.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque nunca te han roto el corazón.

\- Blaine, aunque yo haya sido quien ha roto con las chicas que he salido siempre me ha dolido. Lo que desde luego que no puedes hacer es salir con Alan. Es sencillamente estúpido.

\- De todas formas no sé qué hacer y tampoco sé cómo voy a poder olvidar a Kurt teniéndolo aquí todos los días. Al final voy a tener que despedirlo.

\- Pues si es necesario lo haces.

\- Es que ¿sabes una cosa? Esta mañana estaba rarísimo. Según él era porque había dormido mal pero yo creo que se siente así porque ayer casi nos besamos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo paso eso y no me lo dijiste ayer?

\- Pues pasó después de la sesión. Lo que más me jode es que si no llega a ser por mi padre nos hubiéramos besado. Ahora ya no van a surgir más oportunidades para que le bese así que lo voy a dar por perdido y si veo que no puedo seguir adelante pues ... tendré que despedirlo.

\- Haz eso Blaine. Lo más importante es que te recuperes.

\- Ok. Haré eso.

Tras decir eso Kurt volvió de tomar café con Rachel. Cuando vio a Blaine hablando con Sam no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sentía por Blaine a pesar de que había escogido seguir con su marido. Luego entró en la habitación y entonces Sam se fue. Después Kurt le ayudó a Blaine a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Cuando terminaron de hacerlos Blaine empezó a hablarle a Kurt ya que estaba preocupado de que él estuviera incómodo por el beso que casi se dieron el día anterior.

\- Kurt ¿podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Esta mañana no he insistido más porque pensaba que ibas a decirme la verdad pero no lo has hecho. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Ya te lo he dicho Blaine. He dormido mal.

\- Pero ¿por qué has dormido mal?

\- Pues yo que sé. No tenía sueño.

\- Kurt, por favor dime la verdad. Sé que me estás mintiendo. Tú siempre estás diciéndome que tengo que decirte cómo me encuentro y no aceptas que te mienta así que por favor haz tu lo mismo.

\- Blaine, esto no funciona así. Yo soy tu cuidador y mi deber es velar por tu seguridad. El tuyo es recuperarte.

\- Entonces ¿por qué siempre actúas como si fuéramos amigos que nos lo contamos todo? Yo ... yo te abrí mi corazón hasta ahora. Esperaba que tú pudieras hacer lo mismo.

\- E... está bien. Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces Kurt se sentó en la cama de Blaine y empezó a decirle todo.

\- Verás Blaine. Ayer no pude dormir bien porque eché a Sebastian de mi casa.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho Kurt. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Empezamos a discutir como nunca. No quiero entrar en detalles pero el caso es que cuando empezamos a discutir era como si de repente ya no lo conociera. ¿Tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo?

\- Pues sí, por desgracia sí.

Entonces Kurt se puso a mirar a Blaine y continuó hablándole.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Blaine? Que Sebastian tenía razón en una cosa.

Sin pensarlo más Kurt se acercó a Blaine y empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Aunque ellos no lo sabían el padre de Blaine volvió a casa y los pilló cuando estaban hablando y evidentemente fue testigo de cómo se besaron. Después del beso siguieron hablando.

\- Blaine, siempre me has gustado. Desde que te ví en el hospital cuando hice la entrevista con tu padre lo he sabido. Tan sólo no quería hacer ni decir nada porque estaba casado con Sebastian pero después de lo de ayer no tengo motivos para no dejarme llevar por el corazón.

\- Kurt, yo ...

\- Sé que estás saliendo con Alan y lo respeto pero no podía callarme por más tiempo esto que siento por ti. Si quieres seguir con Alan lo entenderé perfectamente y te prometo que sólo seremos amigos.

\- Yo ...

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Kurt y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana pero entonces Kurt le paró.

\- ¿Por qué paras Kurt?

\- Por tu padre y por Alan.

\- Kurt, por mi padre no te preocupes que al final acabará aceptándolo y por Alan, pues tampoco. Quedaré con él para romper con él. Yo también llevo esperando mucho que pasara esto. Tan sólo no te había dicho lo que sentía por ti porque temía que dejaras de ser mi cuidador.

\- Blaine ... nunca hubiera dejado de ser tu cuidador por eso. Habría sido un poco más estricto pero jamás hubiera dejado de ser tu cuidador.

\- Kurt, yo ...

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y volvió a besarlo.

\- No digas nada. Blaine. Lo importante ahora es que hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos. Eso sí, aunque ahora vayamos a estar juntos no significa que te vaya a tratar distinto a la hora de tener que hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación.

\- Eso es lo que te quería decir. Desde el principio me has tratado de una forma que siempre he tenido ganas de seguir adelante y por ello te iba a decir que no cambiaras la forma de tratarme.

Entonces James se fue hacia su cuarto con la mala suerte de que se le cayeron las llaves y tanto Kurt como Blaine oyeron el ruido. Ambos se miraron como diciéndose que James les había vuelto a pillar. Ante esta situación Blaine le dijo a Kurt que llamara a su padre y se fuera a casa para que él pudiera hablar con calma con su padre. Kurt no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Blaine pero acabó haciéndole caso.

CONTINUARÁ


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias a todos por las reviews.

 **CAPÍTULO 16: CONFESIONES**

Tal y como le pidió Blaine Kurt fue a hablar con el padre de Blaine para que hablara con él y Kurt aprovechó para irse para que así tuvieran más tranquilidad. En cuanto Kurt se fue Blaine y James empezaron a hablar.

\- Papá me imagino que nos has visto a mi y a Kurt besándonos así que quería darte una explicación de esto aunque realmente no la necesitas.

\- ¿Qué explicación tienes para esto cuando me dijiste que no iba a volver a suceder?

\- Papá, pues hay una explicación. Kurt y yo estamos enamorados. Hemos estado hablando y al final nos hemos besado.

\- ¿Y que pasa con su marido?

\- Va a dejarlo. De hecho ayer por la noche lo echó de casa. Papá, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo amo con todas mis fuerzas. No es ningún capricho ni estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos. Soy gay y estoy perdidamente enamorado de Kurt.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa hijo? Que te creo.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿No quieres seguir discutiendo este tema?

\- Normalmente lo haría pero tienes razón hijo. Te he visto cuando estabas con Kurt hablando. Lo cierto es que no estaba atento a la conversación, solo a lo que hacíais y he visto amor entre vosotros aunque me cueste reconocerlo.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte eso. ¿Puedes abrazarme?

\- ¡Claro que sí, hijo!

Entonces James abrazó a su hijo. Cuando éste lo hizo Blaine realmente se puso muy contento porque su padre por fin había aceptado que era gay y aceptaba la relación que iba a comenzar con Kurt.

Luego James cortó el abrazo y continuó hablando.

\- Hijo quiero comentarte dos cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- La primera es que si ahora Kurt va a ser tu novio quiero que te asegures que te sigue tratando igual mientras esté trabajando.

\- Creo que me va a tratar mejor si cabe pero vale. ¿Y la segunda?

\- Quiero que te asegures de que Kurt vaya a dejar a su marido.

\- Papá, lo va a hacer. De todas formas no hace falta que me digas esas cosas. No soy tan tonto como para no fijarme en esos detalles.

\- Lo siento hijo pero no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

\- Ok. Gracias por hacerlo.

\- De nada.

Entonces James volvió a abrazar a su hijo.

Mientras tanto Kurt volvió a su casa. Cuando lo hizo se encontró a Sebastian dejando un libro encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí justo cuando vengo de trabajar después de lo que hiciste?

\- He venido cuando he podido.

\- Da igual. ¿Qué me has dejado en la mesa?

\- Es la novela. Ya la he terminado.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál ha sido el final? ¿La protagonista abandona a su marido?

\- Kurt ...

\- Sólo quiero que me admitas una cosa. Ese libro ... ¿estaba basado en mi y en Blaine, verdad?

\- Sí. Aunque tengo que decirte algo. Realmente el final me lo inventé antes de que me dejaras.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? Además ¿De dónde coño te sacaste que me estaba enamorando de Blaine?

\- Para empezar tu nombre no aparece. Y aunque nunca me dijiste estoy sintiendo cosas por Blaine lo notaba en tu cara además de que no querías acostarte conmigo.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Sebastian? Eres un desgraciado. ¿Sabes tu otra cosa? Es cierto, estaba y sigo sintiendo cosas por Blaine pero a pesar de todo te estaba eligiendo a ti pero la cagaste completamente.

\- Kurt, yo ...

\- Además hay otra cosa que no entiendo. Me acabas de decir que te olías algo que yo sentía algo por Blaine. Entonces si lo sentías ¿por qué no hiciste algo para remediarlo?

\- Supongo que una parte de mi quería romper contigo y no sabía cómo así que en ese sentido dejé que te enamoraras de Blaine.

\- ¿Serás ...? Me enamoré de Blaine porque realmente me gusta como es él, no porque tu me dejaras que lo hiciera.

\- Mira Kurt, no me apetece discutir contigo más así que he decidido hacer una cosa. Vamos a vender a esta casa y cada uno tendrá la mitad y en cuanto a lo demás pues lo que compré para mi me lo quedo yo.

\- Me parece justo. No puedo seguir viviendo en esta casa.

\- Muy bien. Pues ... voy a hablar con la inmobiliaria. Pronto te enviaré los papeles del divorcio con los términos que acabamos de acordar en cuanto a los bienes.

\- Ok.

\- Por cierto aunque el libro esté basado en ti casi todo es inventado.

\- Ya ... me da igual. La verdad es que no sé cómo pude estar tan ciego todo este tiempo.

\- Yo te quería Kurt. Si te dejé escapar fue porque veía que conmigo no eras feliz. Parece mentira que me digas eso con lo que he hecho yo por tí. Te recuerdo que tienes trabajo gracias a mi porque nadie quería contratarte.

\- ¿Me estás echando en cara eso? Mira Sebastian yo nunca te dije que no era feliz contigo así que eso es una excusa y te voy a decir otra cosa. ¿Por qué seguiste conmigo cuando me acostaba con el anterior paciente en las sesiones?

\- Porque era distinto Kurt. No estabas igual que lo estás ahora con Blaine.

\- ¡Vete de aquí Sebastian! No quiero saber nada más de ti.

Y entonces Sebastian cogió la maleta y se llevó más cosas y se fue de casa. Luego Kurt llamó a Rachel para que fuera a verlo. Cuando Rachel llegó a casa de Kurt comenzaron a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido con Sebastian y con Blaine.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kurt?

\- Es muy fuerte. Hay tantas cosas ...

\- Empieza por lo que quieras.

\- Pues resulta que la novela de Sebastian está basada en mí.

\- ¿Qué me dices?

\- Pues sí. Me lo ha confesado hace un rato cuando hemos hablado.

\- Pero ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

\- Me voy a divorciar Rachel. La verdad es que en estos dos días he descubierto al verdadero Sebastian. Es un tipo asqueroso. Dice que me ha dejado él porque no me hacía feliz. ¿Qué pareja hace eso si realmente te ama?

\- La verdad, Kurt. Cuando conocí a Sebastian siempre vi algo que no me gustó. No sabía que era pero sabía que había algo pero como te hacía feliz pensé que sólo eran imaginaciones mías.

\- Vamos a vender la casa. No puedo seguir viviendo aquí. Son muchos recuerdos Rachel y la verdad es que el estar aquí me hace pensar que he estado desperdiciando muchos años de mi vida con un tipo que no vale la pena.

\- Te entiendo pero yo creo que no son desperdiciados porque ahora que has vivido esta experiencia te puede servir en el futuro.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero no puedo evitar pensar eso.

\- Ya.

\- Lo bueno es que ahora no tengo que pensar tanto en eso.

\- ¿Eh? No te entiendo Kurt.

\- Esta tarde he hecho algo que realmente me sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Esta tarde estaba hablando con Blaine y al final me he dejado llevar y le he besado y adivina que ¡él también me ha besado!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por lo visto Blaine también siente lo mismo que yo siento por él. Ahora mismo él debe de estar hablando con su padre porque creo que nos ha visto besándonos.

\- ¿Y lo has dejado solo?

\- No es que estuviera de acuerdo con esa decisión pero sí, está solo.

\- Madre mía, Kurt.

\- Eso digo yo. Sólo espero que el padre de Blaine acepte que su hijo y yo nos queremos y que vamos a estar juntos.

\- Pues sí. Por cierto ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que vais a vender la casa?

\- Supongo que buscaré un apartamento.

\- Tengo una idea mejor ¿por qué no te mudas en mi piso? Tengo una habitación de sobra. Los dos tenemos horarios parecidos por lo que no nos molestaría en absoluto y además eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Pues ... digo que aunque tu oferta es muy tentadora no puedo aceptarla. Sin embargo hasta que encuentre piso podría quedarme en tu piso, vamos si tu quieres.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sólo hasta que encuentres algo?

\- Pues porque quiero tener mi propia casa.

\- Bueno ... está bien.

Entonces Kurt recibió un mensaje Blaine diciendo que su padre lo había aceptado todo lo cual hizo que se pusiera muy contento. Luego Kurt le dijo a Blaine que iba a divorciarse de Sebastian, que iba a vender su casa y que mientras vendía la casa que viviría con Rachel y el moreno se puso contento de ver que no había cometido ninguna estupidez al empezar una relación con Kurt sabiendo que acababa de romper con su marido. Después Blaine llamó a Sam para contarle todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blainey?

\- Es muy fuerte Sam.

\- Cuenta, cuenta.

\- ¡Kurt y yo nos hemos besado! Resulta que tenías razón. Siempre le he gustado pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el paso pero ahora que ha roto con Sebastian lo ha hecho.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Blainey. Te lo mereces.

\- Gracias. Por cierto mi padre nos ha pillado a Kurt y a mi besándonos.

\- ¿Y qué ha dicho?

\- Pues ... sorprendentemente digamos que acepta nuestra relación y entiende que nos queramos a pesar de que creo que él pensaba que dos hombres no pueden quererse.

\- ¡Eso ... eso es fantástico! ¿Has hablado con Alan?

\- No. Lo haré mañana.

\- Vale. Por cierto se que me repito mucho pero me alegro mucho de que todo esté saliendo perfecto.

\- Y yo Sam.

\- Te cuelgo que me voy a dormir que mañana madrugo.

\- Ok. ¡Hasta luego!

\- ¡Hasta luego!

Y entonces el rubio colgó. Después Blaine se tumbó en la cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente Kurt llegó a casa de Blaine como de costumbre. En cuanto se fue el padre de Blaine el moreno y el castaño empezaron a hablar.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Sí, yo también iba a decirte lo mismo Kurt.

\- Dime tu primero.

\- No, prefiero que lo hagas tú.

\- Está bien. Lo que te dije ayer va en serio. Quiero que nuestra relación profesional sea igual que antes a pesar de que salimos juntos.

\- Eso es justo lo que quería decirte.

\- Y quería comentarte otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Antes de decírtela quiero que me digas exáctamente que te dijo tu padre sobre nosotros.

\- Pues ... que por lo visto nos vio mientras estábamos hablando y cree que nos queremos así que lo acepta a pesar de que él no crea en el amor que puedan tener dos hombres o dos mujeres.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

\- Pues ... ¿te acuerdas del libro que estaba escribiendo mi ex?

\- Sigue siendo tu marido pero sí.

\- Resulta que el libro digamos que está basado en nosotros. Según él el final lo escribió a voleo pero no sé por qué pero no me lo creo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Que me da igual si está basado en nosotros o no. Lo importante es que estamos juntos y ya está. ¿No crees?

\- Pues sí. Sólo quería decírtelo. Por cierto me voy a mudar porque sinceramente no creo que pueda vivir en la misma casa en la que he estado viviendo con Sebastian así que había pensado en que podíamos ir a buscar alguna casa y me aconsejas. Eso sí, la última decisión la tomaré yo. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué qué me parece? Claro, te acompañaré.

\- Ok.

Entonces Kurt besó a Blaine en los labios. Después del beso Kurt empezó con los ejercicios de rehabilitación. El resto del día fue normal y corriente hasta que volvió James de trabajar. Cuando le hizo llamó a Kurt y le dijo:

\- Kurt, tenemos que hablar.

CONTINUARÁ


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 17: AL FIN LIBRE**

El día había salido perfecto para Kurt. Por fin estaba con Blaine y el padre de éste parece que había aceptado que ambos estuvieran juntos. Sin embargo cuando volvió James de trabajar llamó a Kurt.

\- Kurt, tenemos que hablar.

\- Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mi hijo me ha puesto al día de ... en fin ... lo vuestro.

\- Lo sé. Ya me lo ha dicho.

\- Bien. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esto no estás jugando con él.

\- Le aseguro señor Anderson que quiero a su hijo. Para nada estoy jugando con él.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Claro.

\- Tenía entendido que estás casado aunque dices que te vas a divorciar. ¿Por qué te vas a divorciar?

\- Pues ... porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy con una persona que no me respeta ni mi profesión ni personalmente.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Algo más señor Anderson?

\- Sí. Como le hagas daño a Blaine te las verás conmigo. Aunque esté sorprendido con el estilo de vida que ha escogido mi hijo lo quiero y no pienso permitir que nadie le haga daño.

\- Para empezar él no ha elegido ese estilo de vida y no se preocupe que no pienso hacerle daño.

\- Bien. espero que me estés diciendo la verdad señor Hummel.

\- Te aseguro que sí.

Tras decirle eso Kurt volvió a la habitación de Blaine y le besó en los labios. Después le dijo que se iba a su casa. Blaine le ofreció quedarse en casa pero no aceptó ya que iba a quedarse en casa de Rachel. Antes de ir a casa de Rachel el castaño se fue a su casa a por algo de ropa. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con Sebastian.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí?

\- Vengo en son de paz.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Esta tarde he ido al abogado a por los papeles del divorcio. Vengo a dártelos. Yo ya los he firmado. Si no quieres firmarlos ahora me parece bien. Cuando los firmes si quieres déjalos aquí y ya vendré yo a por ellos.

\- E... está bien. Si no te importa ya los firmaré.

\- Bien. Sólo una cosa. ¿Te estás tirando a Blaine?

\- ¿Con que ibas a buenas, eh? Pues paso de decirte nada. No tienes derecho a ser con quien me acuesto.

\- Osea que sí que lo estás haciendo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo de eso!

\- Tranquilo, que no era para meterme contigo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz Kurt. Si él te hace feliz, me alegraré por ti.

\- Gracias por decirme eso aunque ayer ya te dije lo que pensaba de toda esta mierda que me estás soltando.

\- Es la verdad Kurt. Si no te la quieres creer me da igual.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no me la creo? Porque si a ti hay algo que no te gusta como va intentas hacer algo para que al final acabe bien y tu sin embargo no has hecho nada. Te has rendido porque no sentías nada por mi.

\- Te vuelvo a repetir que lo hice por tu felicidad.

\- Tú me hacías feliz Sebastian. Simplemente te rendiste. Siguiendo con mi ejemplo no te gustaba la novela cómo la estabas escribiendo y luego la cambiaste haciendo una autobiografía mía, la cual por cierto no me pediste tal siquiera permiso para hacerla.

\- Si quieres que te dé una parte de los beneficios te la puedo dar.

\- El dinero no me importa Sebastian y lo sabes. No te lo dije pero estando en la residencia de tu padre me ofrecieron un puesto en otra residencia que me pagaban mucho más pero decidí quedarme. Lo que me fastidia es el detalle de habernos incluido a Blaine y a mi sin nuestro consentimiento.

\- Pues te pido perdón por ello. De todas formas nadie va a saber que eres tú el protagonista de mi novela y si alguien me pregunta diré que me lo inventé todo y en cuanto a nuestra ruptura diré alguna excusa pero jamás diré que me dejaste porque te enamoraste de Blaine.

\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

\- Bien, pues te dejo. Cuando tengas los papeles firmados me avisas. Si no estás de acuerdo con los términos del divorcio lo hablas conmigo o con mi abogado por si no quieres hablar conmigo.

\- Bien, ya te avisaré.

Entonces Sebastian se fue del piso. Cuando lo hizo Kurt se puso a llorar porque le daba mucha rabia que el que iba a ser su ex pudiera afectarle tanto como lo estaba haciendo. Luego se cogió algo de ropa y se fue a casa de Rachel. Cuando llegó allí Kurt empezó a decirle lo que le acababa de pasar.

\- Muy fuerte Rachel.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me he topado con Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué quería ahora?

\- Hemos hablado del divorcio. Ya me ha dado los papeles.

\- ¿Eso está bien,no?

\- Sí ...

\- ¿Por qué no lo dices convencido? ¿Es que te estás planteando no divorciarte?

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé, Rachel.

\- ¿No lo has firmado?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

\- Pues para empezar porque no he leído los papeles y aparte no puedo hacerlo.

\- Pero ¿por qué no?

\- Sé que suena estúpido pero el hecho de firmarlos significa que todo va a ser real y no estoy preparado para ello aunque sepa que quiero estar con Blaine.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero no tienes que verlo desde ese punto de vista. Míralo de esta forma: en cuanto firmes los papeles vas a poder vivir tu vida tranquilamente. Sebastian ya no podrá molestarte más porque ya no formara parte de tu vida.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Pues ... entonces fírmalos.

\- No lo voy a hacer.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Antes de que me digas nada, sí, quiero divorciarme de Sebastian pero lo que voy a hacer es leerme los papeles para ver si estoy de acuerdo y, si lo estoy, entonces firmaré los papeles delante de Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué delante de Blaine? Quiero decir, puedes decirle que los has firmado y ya está.

\- Pues porque el padre de Blaine no termina de fiarse. Digamos que no va a permitir que nadie le haga daño y quiere ver que voy en serio con su hijo y si firmo los papeles se creerá que realmente lo amo.

\- En ese caso te dejo que te leas los papeles.

\- Ok.

\- Pero antes que nada te aviso de que si estás de acuerdo con lo que pone me aseguraré de que vas a firmar los papeles o le diré a Blaine que tienes los papeles.

\- Sí, si ya te he dicho que voy a firmarlos con él si estoy de acuerdo.

\- Ya, pero antes estabas dudando un poco de firmarlos así que ...

\- Ok. Pues si me disculpas voy a leerlo.

\- Bien, pues te dejo a solas para que lo hagas. Te he preparado la cama. Si quieres más mantas me lo dices ¿ok?

\- Vale.

Entonces Rachel acompañó a Kurt a su nuevo cuarto. En cuanto llegaron al cuarto Kurt empezó a leer los papeles del divorcio. En cuanto terminó de leerlos supo lo que tenía que hacer y luego se fue a la cama.

Mientras Kurt estuvo hablando con Sebastian y luego con Rachel éste cogió su teléfono y llamó a Alan para "cortar" con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blaine?

\- Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día.

\- De nada aunque ya sabes que lo hice encantado. No tuve que fingir nada. ¿Es que ha funcionado?

\- Sí, bueno, no exactamente como quería pero el caso es que Kurt se va a separar de Sebastian y ha confesado que le gusto.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Blaine.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

\- Lo malo es que ya sabes lo que significa esto ¿no?

\- Que tenemos que dejar de vernos ¿no?

\- Sí. Sería muy raro que rompiera contigo y siguiéramos siendo amigos sabiendo que es porque estoy saliendo con otro.

\- Claro. No te preocupes. De todas formas sólo te conozco de dos ... bueno tres veces que hemos hablado con esta vez.

\- Alan.

\- Dime.

\- Por favor no le digas nada a Kurt de esto.

\- No te preocupes Blaine. Que no diré nada.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada Blaine.

Y entonces Blaine colgó el teléfono. Después de hacer se fue a cenar. Luego se fue a la cama a dormir. Todo le había salido como tenía previsto.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levantó como de costumbre y se fue a trabajar llevándose consigo los papeles del divorcio. Rachel no quiso decirle nada pero sabía lo que había hecho así que decidió que no iba a decirle nada hasta la noche. Cuando Kurt llegó a casa de Blaine ambos empezaron a hablar.

\- Antes de empezar con los ejercicios de rehabilitación quería hablar contigo Blaine.

\- Claro ¿qué ocurre?

\- Ayer, cuando fui a casa me encontré a Sebastian y empezamos a discutir.

\- Lo ... lo siento mucho.

\- Da igual Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque ...

Entonces Kurt sacó los papeles del divorcio.

\- ¿Esos son ...?

\- Sí, son los papeles del divorcio.

\- Entonces ... ¿entonces ya no estás casado?

\- En realidad no los he firmado. Quería firmarlo delante tuyo. Además aunque lo firme hay que llevar los papeles al juzgado para que oficialmente me haya divorciado.

\- No sé que decir ... yo ...

\- No digas nada Blaine.

Entonces Kurt besó a Blaine pero éste le cortó enseguida el beso.

\- ¿Por qué paras?

\- Pues porque yo quería decirte otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ayer hablé con Alan y hemos roto.

\- La verdad es que lo siento por él porque parecía que sentía algo por ti.

\- Kurt ... a mi también me sabe mal pero no puedo evitar sentir esto que siento por ti.

Después de decirle eso Kurt empezó a firmar los papeles del divorcio. Una vez que terminó de firmarlos empezó a besar a Blaine como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que al final acabaron haciéndolo.

CONTINUARA


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Antes de dejaros con el siguiente capítulo os quería comentar que estamos en la recta del fic. Más o menos le quedan unos 8 capítulos.

 **CAPÍTULO 18: TRAICIONADO**

Después de hacerlo los dos se quedaron tumbados en la cama. Luego Kurt se quedó mirando a Blaine y éste se quedo algo raro.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Pues ... que me hubiera gustado que nuestra primera como novios hubiera sido más tarde.

\- Bueno ... a mi también pero por desgracia no es nuestra primera vez. Es la desventaja de estar saliendo con alguien que ya te has acostado.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Entonces Kurt se puso encima de Blaine y empezó a besarlo. Normalmente le hubiera seguido el beso pero en esta ocasión le cortó el beso porque de repente empezó a notar que los dedos del pie izquierdo se empezaron a mover.

\- ¿Por qué has parado Blaine?

\- Creo ... creo que he movido los dedos del pie izquierdo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Vamos a comprobarlo!

Entonces Kurt se apartó y Blaine intentó mover los dedos del pie izquierdo. Al principio no pudo pero luego consiguió hacerlo.

\- ¡Has visto eso Blaine! ¡Los has movido!

\- No me lo puedo creer todavía.

\- ¿Eso ya sabes lo que significa no?

\- Pues ... no tiene por qué.

\- Es cierto, no es totalmente seguro pero hay bastantes opciones. De todas formas voy a coger cita para que te vea el médico. Él nos podrá confirmar tus opciones de recuperarte.

\- OK.

Entonces Kurt cogió cita para el médico y por desgracia tenían que esperar 5 días para poder visitarlo. El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando llegó la tarde Kurt se fue a hablar con Rachel mientras que Sam fue a visitar a Blaine. El moreno le estuvo diciendo que Kurt había firmado los papeles del divorcio y que había conseguido mover los dedos del pie izquierdo. El rubio se puso muy contento al contarle la noticia.

Mientras estuvieron hablando Kurt y Rachel fueron a tomar café. Ésta estaba algo preocupada porque no sabía que había hecho su amigo con los papeles del divorcio.

\- Kurt, no me has dicho que has hecho con los papeles del divorcio. Dime que los has firmado.

\- Lo he hecho Rachel. Tal y como te dije que lo haría.

\- Menos mal. Creí que no ibas a hacerlo.

\- Ya te dije que no lo firmaría si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dice y como lo estoy pues lo he firmado.

\- Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho.

\- Yo también pero lo más increíble no ha sido eso.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No.

\- ¿Y qué ha sido?

\- Blaine y yo nos hemos acostado y ... ¡después de hacerlo Blaine ha empezado a mover los dedos del pie izquierdo!

\- ¡Eso es ... increíble!

\- Tenemos que ir dentro de cinco días para ver que dice el médico pero yo creo que se va a recuperar.

\- No es por fastidiarte la fiesta pero tienes que tener en cuenta que también puede que no llegue a recuperarse del todo.

\- Lo sé pero estoy muy contento.

\- Ya me imagino. Me alegro mucho por Blaine aunque sabes que si se recupera perderás tu puesto de trabajo.

\- Lo sé pero no me preocupa en absoluto. Lo que más preocupa es que se recupere.

Tras decirle eso Kurt se fue de la cafetería y volvió al piso donde le estaba esperando Blaine. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando llegó el padre de Blaine ambos le comentaron que el moreno había podido mover los dedos del pie izquierdo. James se puso tan contento que casi se puso a llorar. Él lo negó ante ellos pero ambos sabían la verdad pero decidieron no decirle nada a él.

Al día siguiente Kurt ayudó a Blaine a realizar los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Después cogieron los papeles de divorcio de Kurt y los llevaron al juzgado para que finalmente el castaño estuviera legalmente divorciado. Para celebrarlo ambos decidieron ir a un restaurante a comer. La comida fue de maravilla pero sin embargo ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Alan pasó por el restaurante y fue testigo de lo bien que lo estaban pasando Kurt y Blaine. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad.

Al día siguiente Kurt continuó con los cuidados de Blaine. Ajenos a todo Alan empezó a buscar a Sebastian para planear su plan de venganza contra Kurt ya que a él realmente le había gustado Blaine y tan sólo accedió a fingir que salían de verdad porque él pensaba que Kurt jamás iba a abandonar a su marido. Como no sabía por donde buscar empezó buscando a Sebastian por google para saber la editorial del último libro que había escrito ya que estaba casi seguro de que los de la editorial sabían dónde podía estar Sebastian. Una vez localizada la editorial fue allí y como era de esperar los de la editorial no le dijeron el sitio donde podría estar así que Alan tuvo que arreglárselas para que le dijeran donde estaba.

Finalmente Alan llegó a donde iba a estar Sebastian y comenzó a explicarle su plan de venganza.

\- Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

\- No hablo con desconocidos. Si quieres una entrevista habla con mi agente y si quieres un autógrafo espérate a la gira que comienza mañana.

\- Ya ... estoy más que seguro de que lo que te tengo que decir te va a interesar por lo que vas a querer hablar conmigo.

\- No pienso cambiarme de compañía de móvil ni el seguro ni nada por el estilo.

\- No estoy para eso señor Smythe.

\- ¿Y para que está sino?

\- Quería hablarte de tu ex Kurt.

\- Mira, yo no quiero saber nada de él. Ya es feliz con Blaine así que ...

\- ¿Ya sabes que está con Blaine?

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! No es que me lo haya confesado como tal pero lo sé. A todo esto ¿para qué me querías contar esto?

\- Verás, no sé si Kurt me habrá mencionado pero soy Alan, el ex novio de Blaine.

\- Pues no te ha mencionado.

\- Es igual. El caso es que no puedo verlos juntos porque tu ex marido me ha quitado a Blaine. Estábamos saliendo cuando de repente tu ex se metió en nuestra relación.

\- Permíteme que te diga que dudo de tu versión. El hecho de que Kurt me haya dejado por Blaine no significa que Kurt se haya interpuesto en tu relación. Me fue fiel hasta que me dejó.

\- Pues estaba saliendo con Blaine, lo creas o no.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Hacer que rompan?

\- ¡Eso es!

\- Mira Alan, entiendo por lo que estás pasando pero no pienso participar en tu plan. Yo he sido testigo de como Kurt se estaba enamorando de Blaine y ante todo quiero que Kurt sea feliz así que si es feliz con Blaine ...

\- ¿Y vas a dejar que sigan juntos sin pelear?

\- Pues sí y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo. Los dos están enamorados ya que nos han dejado para poder estar juntos. Hay más chicos en el mundo. Seguro que encuentramos pareja pronto.

Al ver que Sebastian no estaba por la labor de apoyarlo en su plan decidió darle la razón para que él no pudiera advertir o a Kurt o a Blaine de que intentaba hacer que se separaran.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias por la charla.

\- De nada.

Y entonces Alan se fue pensando en qué podría hacer para hacer que Kurt y Blaine rompieran.

El resto de días transcurrió con normalidad hasta que finalmente llegó el día en el que Blaine tuvo la cita con el médico. Cuando llegaron a la consulta el médico estuvo comprobando que Blaine pudiera mover los dedos del pie izquierdo y cuando lo hizo le hizo una radiografía. Una vez hecha el médico le dijo que aunque no estaba al 100% seguro lo más probable es que volviera a caminar algún día. Para celebrar las noticias James, Blaine y Kurt se fueron a comer a un restaurante. Luego James llevó a Blaine a su casa mientras que Kurt se fue a tomar café con Rachel. Después del café Kurt se dispuso a irse a casa de Blaine cuando le paró Alan.

\- Hola Kurt. No nos conocemos oficialmente pero ya sabes quien soy y yo sé quien eres.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- No te hagas el estúpido Kurt. Soy Alan, el chico con el que salía con Blaine.

\- Sí, pero ¿de qué quieres hablar? Lo único que te puedo decir es que siento mucho que Blaine y yo nos hayamos enamorado pero es lo que hay.

\- En realidad eso me da un poco igual.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Simplemente ahora que estás saliendo con él quería decirte cómo es en realidad Blaine.

\- Soy su cuidador casi las 24 horas y llevo cuidando de él muchos meses así que sé cómo es.

\- ¿A sí? Entonces supongo que si te digo lo que hizo no pensarás lo mismo de él.

\- No hay nada de él que me vaya a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre él.

\- ¿Entonces te da igual que utilice a una persona para intentar darte celos?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de que Blaine contacto conmigo para que fingiéramos ser pareja para darte celos. Habló conmigo antes de que te mencionara que quería conocer a alguien y tengo pruebas que lo confirman.

\- ¿Sabes lo que te pasa Alan? Que estás celoso tú y este es tu patético intento para hacer que Blaine y yo discutamos.

\- Está bien, yo sólo quería avisarte de que utiliza a las personas para conseguir sus objetivos.

\- Ya veo ... entonces ¿por qué le permitiste que te "utilizara"?

\- Pues porque estuve enamorado de él hasta que me dejó. Sinceramente pensé que nunca ibas a dejar a tu marido así que podría estar con él más tiempo y tal vez Blaine se podría enamorar de mí pero finalmente no ocurrió.

\- Mira Alan, déjanos a Blaine y a mi en paz ¿entendido?

\- Como quieras. Yo ya he cumplido con mi objetivo. Lo que hagas ahora ya es cosa tuya.

Y entonces Alan se fue dejando a Kurt pensativo. ¿Realmente Blaine había sido capaz de eso? Con esa duda volvió a casa de Blaine. Cuando lo hizo directamente le preguntó.

\- Blaine. Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

\- ¿Estás seguro de que Alan se tomó bien la ruptura?

\- Sí ¿por qué?

\- Acabo de hablar con él y por lo que me ha dicho para nada se lo ha tomado bien.

\- ¿Es que qué te ha dicho?

\- Fíjate cómo estaba que me ha empezado a decir que sólo le utilizaste para que yo tuviera celos de veros juntos.

Entonces Blaine se quedó blanco porque le había descubierto porque Alan le había traicionado. Kurt se dio cuenta de ello por lo que se enfadó con Blaine.

\- ¿En serio Blaine? ¿Lo utilizaste?

\- Bueno ... no exactamente.

\- Explícate mejor porque no lo entiendo.

\- Yo ... yo le pedí que quedáramos para que tuvieras celos pero en todo momento le dije a Alan que sólo era fingido.

\- ¿Así que todo ese tiempo estuviste jugando conmigo para ver si me gustabas?

\- Sé que suena mal Kurt pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba y estoy completamente enamorado de ti y la única forma de saber si tú sentías lo mismo que yo era provocando la situación. Lo siento mucho que todo ocurriera así pero tenía que saber lo que sentías por mi para así intentar olvidarme de ti si no sentías nada por mi.

\- Estoy intentando comprender tus razones aunque no las veo claras.

\- Kurt, es que estaba confuso. No sabía lo que sentías por mi. Había veces que parecía que nos íbamos a besar de las sesiones y luego de repente cambiabas ... como si quisieras reprimir esos sentimientos y yo ... no podía seguir así.

\- Pues si te estaba confundiendo tenías que habérmelo dicho y no haber actuado como lo has hecho.

\- Lo sé y lo siento.

\- Con sentirlo no basta Blaine. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar ahora de nosotros.

\- Kurt, perdóname. Nunca he intentado hacerte daño. Te prometo que te diré en todo momento como me siento pero por favor no me dejes. Yo ... yo no sé que haría sin ti. Te quiero demasiado y me jode un montón toda esta situación que he creado.

. Blaine, no es tan fácil ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé. De todas formas Kurt no era sólo que me estuvieras confundiendo. ¿Cómo habrías actuado si te dijera eso y aún encime te dijera que te quiero? Ahora ya no podemos saberlo por mucho que me digas ahora lo que sea. La cuestión es que estaba confundido y aún encima no podía decirte nada por el miedo a perderte como cuidador.

\- Por eso intento comprender la situación. Porque sé que en circunstancias normales jamás me plantearía perdonarte ya que podrías haberme dicho la verdad.

\- Entonces ... ¿me perdonas?

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo besó.

\- Te perdono pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto o cualquier cosa parecida. Prefiero que lo hables conmigo primero.

\- No te preocupes que si ocurre algo parecido lo hablaré contigo primero.

Entonces Blaine abrazó a Kurt como si no hubiera un mañana. Había conseguido que Kurt no rompiera con él a pesar de que le había pillado en esa mentira.

CONTINUARÁ.


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Este capítulo es algo más corto. No es por excusarme pero lo cierto es que estoy algo liadillo estas semanas (y eso que me he dejado el inglés de la escuela de idiomas). Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPITULO 19: BUENAS NOTICIAS**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Kurt y Blaine habían discutido por culpa de Alan. A pesar de que Kurt le había perdonado las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas sobre todo los primeros días. Un buen día Blaine estaba navegando por Internet cuando vio un anuncio que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

\- Acabo de ver un anuncio para un musical. Están buscando a un protagonista.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De qué va?

\- Pues se titula Musical Chairs, va de un chico que era bailarín y que tuvo un accidente que lo dejó en silla de ruedas e intenta seguir adelante.

\- Casi se parece a ti salvo en lo de bailarín.

\- Ya, por eso me ha llamado la atención.

\- ¿Cuándo empiezan las audiciones?

\- Al próximo viernes.

\- Ya sabes que si quieres te ayudo a preparármelo.

\- Preferiría darte una sorpresa. Lo que si que quiero es que me acompañes a la prueba.

\- Iba a acompañarte antes de que me lo pidieras.

\- Ok, pues voy a registrarme.

Y entonces Blaine se registró para acceder a la prueba. Realmente Blaine estaba algo nervioso porque era la primera vez que se iba a presentar a una audición desde que tuvo el accidente pero sabía que mientras estuviera con Kurt se iba a sentir seguro. A los pocos minutos de contarle eso sonó el teléfono de Kurt. El moreno se mosqueó un poco porque se trataba de Sebastian, sobre todo se mosqueó cuando le oyó decir a Kurt que quedarían a las 4. Blaine quería saber de que habían estado hablando así que en cuanto Kurt colgó le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quería Sebastian?

\- Por lo visto hay una pareja que quiere ver el piso. Hemos quedado a las 4 para enseñárselo.

\- Ya veo. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque si esa pareja os compra la casa significa que ya no va a ser tuya y aunque los recuerdos que tengas ahora más recientes hayan sido malos seguro que han habido buenos momentos.

\- Sí, tienes razón pero no tiene sentido que me quede con la casa. Por desgracia aunque tienes razón las personas normalmente solemos acordarnos más de las cosas malas y si me quedara allí sé que recordaría lo malo y no me apetece.

\- Está bien. Supongo que yo estaría igual. Sólo quería saber si estabas mal.

Tras decirle eso Blaine comenzó a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación con la ayuda de Kurt. Después de comer Kurt se fue a su casa. Cuando se fue Sam vino y estuvo haciendo compañía al moreno. Allí Blaine y Sam estuvieron hablando del musical y de posibles canciones que podría cantar el moreno para el musical.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa le estaba esperando Sebastian con la pareja que estaba interesada en la casa. Entre Kurt y Sebastian le estuvieron enseñando la casa a la pareja interesada. Conforme fueron avanzado la pareja estaba más decidida a comprarla. Finalmente cuando terminaron de ver la casa Sebastian les dijo el precio de la misma y sin pensárselo la pareja aceptó comprarla para la alegría de ambos. Entonces la pareja se fue mientras que Kurt y Sebastian se quedaron en la casa y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Pues ya es oficial. No va a ser nuestra casa.

\- Sí. Se me va a hacer raro no volver.

\- A mi me va a pasar lo mismo Kurt.

\- Pues ... voy a tener que coger los muebles que compré y el resto de ropa.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte con los muebles.

\- Gracias pero no hace falta.

\- Sé que te parecerá raro pero ¿has hablado con Alan, el ex de Blaine?

\- Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes y por qué lo dices?

\- Me lo cruce hace varios días. Me estuvo diciendo que iba a hacer un plan para que tu y Blaine rompierais.

\- Sí, lo cierto es que lo intentó pero aunque discutí con Blaine le sigo queriendo y no pienso romper con él.

\- Me alegro que no hayáis roto.

\- Una cosa ¿Por qué te contó eso?

\- Porque quería incluirme en el plan pero le dije que no.

\- ¡Vaya!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque pensaba que si que ibas a participar.

\- Pues no. Ya te dije que quiero que seas feliz para que así yo también pueda ser feliz.

\- Me parece justo.

\- Bueno, pues ... te voy a dar un cheque por el valor de la mitad de la casa y así los compradores sólo me pagan a mi ¿vale?

\- Como quieras.

Entonces Sebastian se sacó un cheque, lo rellenó y luego se lo dio a Kurt.

\- Espérate a que cobre la venta del piso porque me temo que no podrías cobrártelo.

\- Ok. De todas formas no tengo prisa.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt se fue de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de Blaine. Cuando llegó a la casa de Blaine el moreno quería saber cómo le había ido así que enseguida le preguntó por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido Kurt?

\- ¡Bien! Ya hemos vendido la casa. Aquí tengo el cheque.

\- Sé que antes te lo he preguntado y me has dicho que estás bien pero ¿lo estás ahora?

\- Sí, tranquilo.

\- Bueno, yo me voy - dijo Sam.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Sam se fue.

\- Por cierto resulta que Alan habló con Sebastian para intentar convencerlo de hacer un plan para que rompiéramos y él le dijo que no.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo que oyes.

\- La verdad es que cuando conocí a Alan parecía majo. Nunca pensé que fuera de esta forma.

\- No te sientas mal Blaine.

\- Pues sí que me siento mal por todo este tema. Siento que aunque me has perdonado hay algo que no me hace sentirme bien por lo que hice.

\- Cariño, quiero que me escuches. Lo importante de todo esto es que te he perdonado así que ahora tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo. Todos cometemos errores y estás arrepentido que es lo importante.

\- Es muy fácil decirlo Kurt. Para mi lo importante es que te he hecho esto y eres la persona que más me importa.

\- Gracias por decirme eso pero vuelvo a decirte te has arrepentido y eso es lo importante. Tampoco has hecho algo tan grave. Mi relación con Sebastian ya estaba bastante mal antes de que nos conociéramos.

\- Como siempre estás quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- Porque tengo razón y no quiero que te preocupes más por el tema.

\- No sé Kurt.

\- Quiero que te olvides del tema así que dime ¿cómo te ha ido con Sam? Espero que te haya ayudado con la canción para el musical.

\- Pues sí que lo ha hecho pero no puedo olvidarme del tema.

Entonces Kurt lo besó apasionadamente.

\- ¿Es suficiente para que te enteres que te he perdonado y que te sigo queriendo?

\- Supongo que sí.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron más tranquilos. Cuando llegó James Kurt se fue a casa de Rachel y le comentó todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Y eso que no me has llamado esta tarde?

\- Había quedado con Sebastian.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para vender el piso. Ya hemos encontrado compradores.

\- Pues sí que habéis tardado poco en venderla.

\- Ya, bueno, da igual ahora ya está. Ahora sólo me queda buscar mi próximo piso.

\- Pero ¿lo vas a buscar para ti solo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ... ¿estás insinuando que lo compre para Blaine y para mi?

\- Sólo te digo que es más práctico. ¿Para que quieres pagar una renta tú solo si luego te vas a ir a vivir con Blaine si todo sale bien?

\- Pues para empezar por ese tema. No sé si va a salir bien aunque eso no significa que quiera que vaya mal. Además te estoy hablando de alquilar un piso. En cuanto Blaine y yo estemos preparados para dar ese paso dejaré mi piso y nos buscaremos uno para los dos.

\- Muy bien. Como quieras.

\- Es que tengo razón Rachel.

\- Ya pero ese piso de alquiler ¿entonces no lo vas a buscar en vistas a que pueda ser vuestro futuro hogar?

\- No. Por cierto Blaine va a presentarse a una audición de un musical.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- El papel le viene que ni pintado. Lo malo es que no me deja ayudarlo.

\- Kurt, no es por nada pero si le ayudaras sería como si estuvierais viviendo juntos porque estaríais las 24 horas juntos. Esa es otra de mis razones por las que te he comentado lo de que vivas con Blaine. Ya estáis prácticamente viviendo juntos.

\- Pero no vivimos juntos porque para empezar después de comer casi siempre quedo contigo y en cuanto viene James tampoco lo veo hasta el día siguiente.

\- Ya ves, por un par de horas. Hay muchas parejas que ni siquiera se ven tanto.

\- Pero te olvidas que si Blaine se recuperara ya no nos veríamos tanto.

\- Kurt, no tienes que convencerme de que no quieres vivir con Blaine así que deja el tema que yo tampoco hablaré de él.

\- Ok.

Después de decirle eso los dos se dispusieron a cenar. Luego vieron una peli y en cuanto acabo se fueron a la cama. Cuando Kurt se tumbó en la suya no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Rachel ¿tan malo sería que estuvieran viviendo juntos?

CONTINUARÁ


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 20: VIVIR JUNTOS. ESA ES LAS CUESTIÓN 1º PARTE  
**

Después de decirle Rachel que debería de buscar un piso para que él y Blaine pudieran vivir juntos Kurt estuvo pensando si realmente debería de hacerlo. Por un momento no le pareció tan mala idea pero luego pensó que no quería asustar a Blaine por lo que decidió que iba a intentar sonsacarle a Blaine si no le importaría que vivieran juntos.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue a casa de Blaine con el periódico de hoy para ver si había alguna oferta interesante en la sección de alquilar pisos. Cuando entró en la habitación de Blaine éste se puso a ojear el periódico.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Las ofertas que hay en el alquiler de piso. En cuanto me pague la pareja tengo que tener piso. No es que esté incómodo en la casa de Rachel pero prefiero tener mi propio espacio.

\- Te entiendo.

\- ¿Por cierto, me acompañarías a ver los diferentes pisos?

\- Claro, siempre que pueda acceder a ellos.

\- No te preocupes que sólo estoy buscando pisos que estén en la planta baja.

\- ¿No lo harás por mí? ¿por si alguna vez quiero irme a tu casa?

\- No, simplemente no me gusta la idea de subir escaleras así que si puedo evitarlas pues mejor.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Has visto alguna oferta que te interese?

\- Voy a ver ... pues ... hay una oferta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. Pues este piso está cerca de aquí, a 2 manzanas. Tiene dos dormitorios, un salón, una cocina y dos aseos.

\- Pues si que está bien pero ¿para que quieres dos habitaciones?

\- Pues ... por si viene algún invitado.

\- Ya.

Cuando le dijo eso Kurt pensó que Blaine no quería irse a vivir con él pero entonces vio que en el anuncio ponía que también se podía comprar el piso así que decidió decírselo para ver su opinión.

\- ¡Anda! No me había dado cuenta de esto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- En el anuncio pone que el alquiler es con opción de compra.

\- ¿Es qué piensas comprarlo?

\- No, pero ... simplemente me ha llamado la atención.

Cuando Kurt le dijo eso Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kurt así que decidió jugar un poco con él.

\- Bueno ... pues supongo que tendrás que llamar antes de que lo coja otro ¿no?

\- ¿No te molesta que se pueda comprar el piso?

\- ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Me has dicho que no pensabas comprarlo.

\- Ya, pero pensé que podía molestarte ...

\- Pues no lo hace.

\- Ok. Entonces, si sigue disponible ¿me acompañarías? Podría pedírselo a Rachel pero sé que a ella le gusta que viva con ella y quiero una opinión sincera.

\- Claro.

Kurt se quedó algo extrañado con las contestaciones que Blaine le estaba dando así que pensó que si veían el piso juntos al final el moreno le diría lo que realmente piensa sobre el piso. Por suerte para Kurt cuando llamó al dueño del piso éste le dijo que continuaba disponible y que podrían verlo al día siguiente.

Después de hablar por teléfono Blaine empezó a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación con la ayuda de Kurt. En la tarde Kurt se fue a tomar café con Rachel mientras que Sam fue a visitar a Blaine. En cuanto el castaño se fue el rubio y el moreno empezaron a hablar.

\- Sam, es muy fuerte.

\- ¿El qué?

\- No estoy completamente seguro pero creo que Kurt quiere que vayamos a vivir juntos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Acaba de vender el piso donde vivía y se ha puesto a ver ofertas de alquiler de piso y ha visto un piso con dos dormitorios y tiene opción de compra.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Tu mismo lo has dicho. Tiene 2 dormitorios.

\- Sí, pero le ha parecido interesante lo de la opción de compra. Me lo ha dicho él mismo.

\- Y ¿qué piensas de eso? ¿quieres vivir con él?

\- Hasta ahora no me lo había planteado pero realmente no sé qué hacer. Por un lado me gustaría mucho porque realmente le quiero mucho pero por otro lado tengo la sensación de que si vivimos juntos él va a ser mi cuidador las 24 horas del día y me gustaría que descansara.

\- Te entiendo Blaine pero tú miralo así. Él puede desconectar perfectamente porque mira ahora mismo. Está tomando café con Rachel mientras tú estás aquí conmigo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- De todas formas háblalo con él.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No voy a hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se nota demasiado que me lo ha querido preguntar sin decirmelo de manera oficial y quiero que me lo pregunte. Cuando me lo pregunte le diré lo que te acabo de decir.

\- Pero ¿qué te ha dicho exáctamente?

\- Que si me importaba que el piso tuviera la opción de compra. Estaba preguntándome si me pareciera bien que lo comprara para los 2 aunque no me lo dijera.

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Que no me importa porque se sobrentiende que estaba buscando piso de alquiler.

\- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa aunque te vaya a molestar?

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?

\- Creo que los dos sois tontos. Se nota que os quereis mucho y no quereis dar el siguiente paso por miedo a lo que pueda decir el otro. Teneis que decirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Además, tú mismo deberías de saberlo ya que tuviste una segunda oportunidad tras haber sobrevivido a un accidente.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero por otro lado me gustaría que me lo pidiera.

Mientras que Blaine y Sam estuvieron hablando Kurt hizo lo mismo con Rachel.

\- Tengo que confesarte algo, Rach.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Blaine que se mude contigo?

\- No, pero me lo estoy planteando.

\- ¿Ves como tenía razón? Sabía que en el fondo querías.

\- Lo admito. Pero ahora tengo un problema.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Creo que a Blaine no le hace gracia la idea de vivir juntos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Le he insinuado que si le apetecería vivir conmigo y me ha dicho que le da igual como diciendo que pasa del tema.

\- Ya estamos otra vez.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pues que os pasó lo mismo cuando ni siquiera erais capaces de decir lo que sentís el uno por el otro.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que a él le gustaría vivir conmigo?

\- ¿Honestamente? Sí.

\- No sé, me lo ha dicho tan convincente que no sé que pensar.

\- También te dijo que no sentía nada por ti mira lo que ha pasado al final.

\- Pero aunque tuvieras razón ¿Por qué no me ha dicho que si que quiere?

\- Pues yo creo que le ha pillado de sorpresa y tal vez esté esperando a que se lo pidas formalmente porque ... ¿qué le has dicho exactamente?

\- Pues había visto un piso para alquilar con opción a compra y le he dicho si no le importaba que estuviera interesado.

\- Pues ... te confirmo lo que te he dicho antes. Se lo has dicho pero no muy claro. Tienes que decírselo bien dicho.

\- ... supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada si no lo tenía tan claro?

\- Pues porque os pasa lo mismo que siempre. Tenéis miedo a decir lo que sentís. A todo esto ¿Has pensado en lo que va a decir su padre? Porque no creo que le haga especial gracia que su hijo se vaya de casa.

\- Me imagino que no pero también tiene que comprender que su hijo está bien dentro de su discapacidad. Quiero decir, que se podría valer por si mismo para llevar una vida "normal".

\- Si, pero no está bien del todo por lo que no le hará gracia.

\- Yo creo que si Blaine realmente quiere vivir conmigo no habrá ningún problema porque ya viste como le amenazó a su padre cuando éste no le dejaba ver a Sam. Además el piso que he visto en el anuncio es un primero por lo que no hay escaleras ni nada.

\- No sé Kurt, yo sólo quiero que estés listo por si acaso.

\- Está bien.

Tras decirle eso Rachel se fue a la residencia mientras que Kurt volvió a casa de Blaine. En cuanto el castaño llegó Sam se fue de casa de Blaine. Luego Blaine empezó a sentirse incómodo porque no sabía como sacarle el tema a Kurt y éste comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Rachel por lo que tampoco sacó el tema. Lo peor de todo fue que Kurt notó a Blaine raro así que empezó a hablar aunque éste también tuvo miedo de lo que el moreno le podía decir.

\- Estás raro ¿qué te pasa?

\- Ehhh ... nada.

\- Venga Blaine, puedes contarme lo que sea ...

Como Blaine no sabía muy bien que decir se inventó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

\- Es el musical. Estoy algo enfadado porque siempre me estoy inventando la letra de la canción porque se me olvida la letra.

\- Lo único que puedo decirte es que te la estudies bien la letra y te la vayas aprendiendo por partes.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- ¿No piensas decirme la canción que vas a cantar no?

\- Jejeje no. Ya lo verás cuando haga la audición.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con algo más de normalidad. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos mencionó el tema de irse a vivir juntos.

CONTINUARÁ


	21. Chapter 21

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 21: VIVIR JUNTOS. ESA ES LAS CUESTIÓN 2º PARTE**

Cuando llegó James Kurt volvió a su casa sin que se lo notara demasiado que tenía ganas de irse. Cuando lo hizo Rachel le estaba esperando.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

\- No ha ido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No se lo he dicho.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Por lo que has dicho. Creo que aunque Blaine está bien necesita el cariño de su padre y si se va a vivir conmigo no lo va a tener o al menos no tanto.

\- Kurt, eso es una estupidez. Sí, está claro que Blaine necesita el cariño de su padre pero eso no significa que tenga que vivir con él para siempre.

\- Eres una exagerada. Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que tengan vivir juntos para siempre. Sólo digo que ahora mismo creo que es lo mejor.

\- Entiendo lo que dices pero ahora te voy a decir una cosa. ¿Acaso piensas que es la mejor opción? es decir, no le has comentado la idea de que viváis juntos por lo que él no ha podido valorar si lo mejor para él es que viváis juntos o que siga viviendo con su padre.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- ¿A que sí?

\- Pero yo también te digo una cosa ¿por qué me metiste miedo esta tarde?

\- No era mi intención meterte miedo. Sólo quería que te prepararas para lo que se va a avecinar si se lo pides.

\- Da igual. De todos modos no creo que esté interesado. No hemos hablado del tema en toda la tarde.

\- Ay Kurt, Kurt.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues que no lo ha sacado porque está esperando a que se lo pidas así que tienes que hacerlo porque no creo que pueda hacerlo.

\- Ok. Se lo diré mañana después de la audición. No quiero que nada interrumpa la audición de Blaine y si le pido que se vaya a vivir conmigo le voy a distraer.

\- Tal vez hasta podría ser bueno decírselo para no pensar tanto en la audición pero si quieres esperarte me parece bien con tal de que se lo vayas a decir.

Después de decirle los dos se dispusieron a cenar.

Mientras tanto Blaine llamó a Sam.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blainey?

\- Es muy fuerte. No me ha dicho nada.

\- ¿De lo de vivir juntos?

\- Sí.

\- Y me imagino que tu tampoco, ¿no?

\- Pues no. Pero lo peor de todo es que he notado que había tensión entre nosotros.

\- Eso es porque es evidente que tenéis que hablar de ese tema. Si él no va a sacar el tema tendrás que hacerlo tú.

\- Pero no es justo que tenga que hacerlo cuando era él quien iba a pedírmelo.

\- Tal vez no sea justo pero tienes que hacerlo.

\- Es que no entiendo porque no me ha dicho nada.

\- Bueno ... a mi se ocurre una teoría pero no estoy seguro de que sea eso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- A lo mejor Kurt pensaba decírtelo pero luego le ha dado vueltas al tema de tu padre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que si aceptas la proposición de Kurt dejarías de vivir con él y Kurt tal vez tenga miedo de la reacción que tenga tu padre.

\- Pero eso es absurdo. Si me quiero mudar con Kurt, mi padre lo entenderá.

\- Pero entenderás que al menos no le haga especial gracia ¿no?

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Y tal vez por eso Kurt se ha echado atrás.

\- Y por eso debería de hablar con mi padre primero antes de hablar con Kurt ¿no?

\- Exacto.

\- Gracias Sam. Realmente me has ayudado mucho.

\- De nada.

\- Bueno, te cuelgo que voy a decírselo a mi padre.

\- Ok. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

\- ¡Hasta mañana!

Y entonces Blaine colgó y empezó a pensar en como iba a decirle a su padre que tal vez iba se iba a vivir con Kurt. A los cinco minutos James entró en la habitación de Blaine y lo ayudó a ponerse en la silla de ruedas. Después se dispusieron a cenar. Durante la cena James notó algo raro a su hijo así que decidió preguntarle qué le pasa.

\- Hijo ¿te ocurre algo?

\- No, nada ¿por?

\- Déjame de mentirme Blaine. Dime que te pasa.

\- Te he dicho que nada.

\- Vamos hijo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás preocupado por algo.

Al ver que su padre estaba pesado Blaine decidió contarle una mentira.

\- Sólo estoy algo nervioso por la prueba de mañana para el musical.

\- De eso nada hijo. No te digo que estés algo nervioso por eso pero nunca te he visto tan nervioso por una audición así que dime que te ocurre de verdad.

\- Está bien. Supongo que tendré que decírtela aunque de todas formas quiero que te relajes y me prometas que no te vas a enfadar diga lo que te diga.

\- ¿No te irás a casar con ...?

\- ¡Qué! Ni loco. Quiero mucho a Kurt pero no quiero dar ese paso con él ... de momento.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Verás, antes que nada recuerda que esto es una teoría porque no lo sé cierto.

\- Dime lo que sea hijo pero no me tengas así.

\- Papá, Kurt ha vendido su piso donde vivía y el caso es que está buscando piso. Lo ha encontrado y ...

\- Quiere que vivas con él ¿no?

\- Bueno ... no me lo ha pedido pero como si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué te parecería la idea de que me mudara con Kurt?

\- Cariño ... no te voy a engañar. No me hace gracia que te vayas a vivir con él porque preferiría que estuvieras aquí en casa pero si es lo que te hace feliz ... entonces acepto que te vayas a vivir con él. Además tampoco quiero que vivas eternamente en casa ...

\- Gracias papá.

\- De nada. Pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres vivir con él?

\- Sí. Además es como si prácticamente viviéramos juntos ya que viene todos los días y está conmigo prácticamente todo el día.

\- Pues lo que te he dicho Blainey. Si te hace feliz a mi también me hace feliz. ¡Dios sabe que me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con tu madre y no pude hacerlo así que aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes con Kurt!

\- Lo haré papá.

Entonces James se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó. Lo difícil ya estaba hecho ya que su padre no iba a poner impedimentos. Ahora sólo faltaba decírselo a Kurt.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue a casa de Blaine. El moreno decidió ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer para decirle a Kurt que quiere vivir con él pero primero tenía que concentrarse en la audición que tenía en unas horas. Como todos los días Kurt le ayudó a hacer los ejercicios para la rehabilitación. Luego le ayudó a bañarse. Después Kurt acompañó a Blaine al auditorio donde hacían las pruebas para el musical. Durante todo el trayecto Blaine se sintió algo nervioso por la prueba pero en todo momento Kurt lograba que se calmara hasta que finalmente le tocó el turno. Kurt dejó a Blaine al lado del piano que había en el auditorio y en cuanto Kurt se sentó para ver la audición de Blaine éste comenzó a tocar la canción The Luckiest de Ben Folds.

\- Soy Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar "The Luckiest" de Ben Folds.

I don´t get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
Brought me here

And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know

That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest

What if I´d been born fifty years before you  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I´d be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?

And in a white sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know

That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest

I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you

Next door there´s an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away

I´m sorry, I know that´s a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
That I know

That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest

Mientras estuvo cantándola Kurt no pudo evitar emocionarse porque sabía que iba dedicada a él aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

\- Muy bien, señor Anderson. Si estamos interesados ya le llamaremos.

\- Muy bien. Gracias.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt fue a por Blaine y se fueron del auditorio. De ahí se fueron a la casa de Blaine. Durante el trayecto los dos estuvieron callados hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de Blaine.

\- Cariño, no has hablado desde la audición. ¿estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- Mira, te digo una cosa. No sé si te van a coger o no pero a mi me ha encantado la canción y cómo la has interpretado. Si no te cogen es que no tienen oído.

\- Kurt, no me preocupa eso. Si no me cogen para este musical ya me cogerán para otro.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás así?

\- Porque ... realmente me molesta que te quieras mudar a ese piso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque me estuviste insinuando que te gustaba porque tenía opción de compra y no quiero que te compres el piso. Sé que suena egoísta pero pensé que el próximo que te compraras fuera nuestro hogar.

\- Blaine ...

\- Kurt ...

\- ¿Es qué quieres que vivamos juntos?

\- ... sí, Kurt. Quiero que vivamos juntos.

\- Cariño no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso.

Y entonces Kurt empezó a besar a Blaine como si no hubiera un mañana pero después de estar besándose un buen rato el castaño volvió a la realidad y era que tenía que hablar con el padre de Blaine sobre el tema.

\- ¿Por qué has parado cariño?

\- Blaine, aunque no hay nada que me apetezca más que vivir contigo no creo que podamos hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu padre.

\- ¡Ajá! Así que Sam tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cariño, desde que me comentaste lo del piso siempre he sabido que querías pedirme que viviéramos juntos y cuando hablé con Sam del tema me comentó que creía que no me lo decías por la reacción de mi padre.

\- Blaine, es que no quiero que discutáis.

\- Mi amor, no tienes de que preocuparte. Después de hablar con Sam hablé con mi padre y le comenté la situación y aunque no le hace gracia lo acepta y lo entiende porque él quiere que sea feliz y yo ... yo soy feliz contigo, Kurt. Como he dicho en la canción soy un chico con suerte. He sobrevivido a un accidente, he salido del coma y he conseguido enamorarme del chico perfecto y éste me ha correspondido así que Kurt, vamos a ver esa casa y si nos gusta la alquilamos ¿te parece bien?

\- Me parece perfecto.

CONTINUARÁ


	22. Chapter 22

Como de costumbre os doy las gracias por las review. Ya queda poco para el final del fic. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 22: BUENAS NOTICIAS**

Después de decirle eso Kurt y Blaine estuvieron haciendo el amor. Más tarde Kurt miró el reloj y vio que iban a llegar tarde para la visita de la casa así que se vistió rápidamente y le ayudó a Blaine a vestirse. Una vez vestidos se fueron a ver la casa. Cuando llegaron fueron viendo cada una de las salas de la casa. Conforme fueron avanzando más le gustaba la casa. Cuando terminó la casa el dueño les preguntó si se quedaban con la casa. Kurt le preguntó si podía hablarlo con Blaine primero así que el castaño y el moreno salieron de la casa y empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Yo la he visto perfecta, Kurt. Tanto que realmente me asusta que no tenga fallos.

\- Ya te lo ha dicho el dueño. No ha habido ningún asesinato ni nada por el estilo.

\- La cuestión es ¿qué hacemos? ¿la compramos o de momento la alquilamos?

\- Antes de que decidamos nada quiero que cada uno de los dos tenga claro lo que quiere hacer sin decir al otro lo que quiere hacer.

\- Y si no coincidimos entonces intentamos convencer al otro ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Ok. Pues cuando cuente 3 decimos lo que queremos hacer.

\- 1,2 y ... 3.

\- Alquilar el piso - dijeron a la vez.

\- Entonces ya está decidido Kurt. Lo alquilamos.

\- Sí.

\- Tengo curiosidad cariño ¿por qué quieres alquilarlo?

\- Pues muy sencillo. El piso parece perfecto pero no sabemos si hay alguna cosa que nos haya ocultado así que si lo alquilamos y lo vemos entonces nos podemos ir cuando queramos ya que la casa no será nuestra mientras que si la compramos será nuestro problema y tendremos que venderla.

\- Eso mismo pensaba yo.

\- Pues ya está. Vamos a decírselo.

Entonces le dijeron al dueño que querían alquilarlo de momento aunque querían tener la opción de compra. El dueño aceptó aunque antes de darles el contrato de alquiler les comentó que si alguien quisiera comprar el piso podría venderlo si quiere aunque por supuesto ellos tendrían preferencia a la hora de comprarlo y al haber estado pagando el alquiler el precio de la casa sería inferior para ello y a ambos les pareció bien el acuerdo y firmaron los papeles del contrato de alquiler.

Después de ver el piso volvieron a la casa de Blaine y se dispusieron a comer. Como ya era una costumbre después de comer Kurt se fue a tomar café con Rachel mientras Sam y Blaine se ponían al día sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Kurt ¿qué tal te ha ido con Blaine? ¿Ya no hay tensión entre vosotros?

\- No. Al final tenías razón y Blaine sabía que quería pedírselo. Total que vamos a vivir juntos porque ya hemos firmado los papeles del alquiler.

\- ¿Y qué dice su padre?

\- No le hace gracia pero lo acepta y lo comprende.

\- Me alegro mucho por los dos aunque eso significa que no vayamos a seguir viviendo juntos.

\- Sabías que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

\- Sí, pero no dejo de pensar que podría durar un poco más.

\- Por cierto tenías que haber ido a la audición de Blaine. Ha estado increíble.

\- ¿Lo han cogido?

\- De momento no pero no lo han rechazado. Han dicho que llamarían.

\- Pues eso no es del todo bueno.

\- Tu no has estado allí Rachel. He llorado y todo con la actuación. No sabía que Blaine tocara el piano tan bien por no hablar de como canta.

\- ¿En serio has llorado?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué ha cantado?

\- The Luckiest de Ben Folds.

\- No la conozco pero por el título me imagino de que va.

\- Pues sí. Si no lo cogen es que están sordos.

\- Bueno ... pues ... aquí la cuestión es ¿cuándo me vas a invitar a tu piso, bueno mejor dicho al piso tuyo y de Blaine?

\- Cuando estén los muebles puestos.

\- Kurt, en serio. No me hace falta esperar a que estén los muebles. Con ver el piso es suficiente.

\- Está bien aunque tengo que decirte una cosa. Es alquilado el piso.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues porque preferimos alquilarlo por si hay algún desperfecto que no nos haya dicho. Como tiene opción de compra no pasa nada ya que si nos encanta lo compramos.

\- Ya veo ... tiene su lógica.

Mientras tanto Blaine y Sam comenzaron a hablar.

\- Ey ¿Qué tal te fue la audición?

\- ¿La verdad? Me da igual.

\- ¿Te da igual? ¿Es que no te salió bien?

\- Según Kurt sí pero como te he dicho me da igual. Si no me cogen para este musical ya lo intentaré en otro.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues porque ... ¡Kurt y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto?

\- Después de la audición. Como veía que Kurt no me decía nada al final le dije todo. Luego fuimos a ver el piso y nos lo hemos quedado.

\- ¿No es un poco precipitado comprar el piso?

\- No lo hemos comprado Sam. Sólo lo hemos alquilado aunque tiene opción de compra.

\- Pero ¿no es un poco precipitado? Quiero decir ¿has hablado con tu padre de este tema?

\- Sí, y aunque no le hace gracia lo comprende porque quiere que sea feliz.

\- En ese caso me alegro mucho por los dos.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Lo que si que estoy seguro es que tu padre no sabe que ya has firmado el contrato ¿no?

\- No. Pienso decírselo esta noche cuando vuelva de trabajar.

\- Ok.

En cuanto dijo eso Kurt volvió de tomar café con Rachel. Luego Sam se fue y Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a hablar.

\- Supongo que ya le has dicho lo de que vamos a vivir juntos ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Blaine, me gustaría estar presente cuando se lo vayas a decir a tu padre.

\- Me imagino pero lo cierto es que me gustaría hablar con él a solas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque creo que se lo tomará mejor si está conmigo a solas. Además fui yo quien habló con él cuando le dije que pensaba que querías pedirme que nos fueramos a vivir juntos.

\- Pero da igual Blaine. Podemos decírselo juntos.

\- Sí, pero estoy más que seguro que mi padre va a querer hablar contigo a solas antes de que nos mudemos a nuestra casa ...

\- ¿Estás bien Blaine?

\- Sí ... es que me he sentido algo raro al decir nuestra casa.

\- Pues ves acostumbrándote porque pronto estaremos viviendo juntos.

\- Ya ... pero ¿qué me dices a lo que te he dicho?

\- Está bien pero si te dice algo tu padre dile que yo también quería estar en la conversación.

\- Tranquilo que se lo diré.

El resto de la tarde no ocurrió realmente nada especial. Finalmente volvió el padre de Blaine. Nada más llegar llamó a Kurt para que hablaran a solas.

\- Usted dirá señor Anderson.

\- Creo que nos conocemos lo bastante para que me sigas hablando de usted.

\- Como quieras, James. ¿Qué querías?

\- Mi hijo me ha dicho que tienes la intención de pedirle que se vaya a vivir contigo ¿no?

\- ... si.

\- No temas Kurt. Como le he dicho a mi hijo no voy a ser yo quien se oponga a tal cosa.

\- ¿Pero ...?

\- Como le hagas daño te juro que te haré la vida imposible. Nunca jamás volverás a cuidar de nadie.

\- Se lo ... te lo prometo. No pienso hacerle daño. Le amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Más te vale que tengas razón porque ya sabes lo que te espera ...

\- Vale, pero no le digas a tu hijo que hemos tenido esta conversación.

\- No sé por qué me dices esto pero supongo que puedo hacerlo.

\- Hasta mañana James.

\- Hasta mañana Kurt.

Entonces Kurt se fue a la habitación de Blaine, luego le dio un beso a su novio después se fue. Cuando lo hizo Blaine llamó a su padre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

\- ¿De qué habéis hablado Kurt y tú?

\- De nada importante.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

\- No, hijo.

\- Está bien. Sé que algo sospechoso que hayas hablado con Kurt en tu cuarto pero supongo que te creeré.

\- De verdad, Blaine. No pasa nada, no es nada importante. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

\- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

\- Como para no acordarme.

\- Pues ... he hablado con Kurt y tenía razón. ¡Kurt quiere que nos vayamos a vivir juntos!

\- ... Me alegro por ti hijo.

\- Gracias por mostrar tanto entusiasmo.

\- Hijo, ya sabes lo que pienso del tema pero aún así mis palabras son sinceras. Si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz.

\- Lo sé pero me gustaría que te alegraras más.

\- Lo siento mucho hijo pero es lo que hay.

\- Supongo que lo que te voy a decir ahora tampoco te va a gustar.

\- ¿Qué es Blaine?

\- Kurt y yo hemos visto el piso que pensaba alquilar Kurt por su cuenta y es perfecto. Está cerca de casa por lo que podrás venir a visitarme o vendré a a casa, es un primero y está adaptado para que pueda vivir allí aunque esté en la silla de ruedas para siempre.

\- ¿Estás diciendo qué os vais a vivir juntos ya?

\- Ya, ya no pero si dentro de poco, es decir, hemos firmado los papeles del contrato de alquiler. Por favor papá no te enfades conmigo.

\- Yo ... yo ... no me enfado contigo ... solo ... solo estoy algo ... en fin ... cuando me dijiste que querías vivir con Kurt pensaba que te referías en unos meses ... pero si es lo que quieres ...

\- Es lo que quiero papá. Sé que te parece poco tiempo pero si lo piensas lo que hemos estado haciendo es lo mismo que vivir juntos así que no va a haber diferencia.

\- Y espero que tengas razón hijo, de verdad que sí. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué Kurt no me lo ha contado o está aquí?

\- Porque se lo he dicho yo. De hecho él quería decírtelo pero no le he dejado.

\- Da igual hijo. Si hubiera querido se hubiera quedado y me lo habría dicho.

\- ¿Te piensas que no ha insistido? Lo que pasa es que yo he insistido más y por eso no está aquí. No te enfades con él, papá.

\- No sé yo, hijo.

\- Osea que me tengo que fiar cuando me dices que no has hablado de nada serio con Kurt y ahora no te fías de mi cuando te digo que él ha insistido y no le he dejado ¿no?

\- Está bien. supongo que tendré que fiarme.

Tras decir eso James se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Después de cenar Blaine estuvo viendo la tele un rato y luego se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt fue a casa de Blaine. Nada más llegar Blaine le comentó la charla que había tenido con su padre mientras estuvieron haciendo los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Una vez terminados los ejercicios Blaine recibió una llamada de los del musical diciéndole que le habían escogido para el musical. Entonces Kurt felicitó a Blaine y empezó a besare como si no hubiera un mañana. Hasta ahora parecía que todo les había salido perfecto.

CONTINUARÁ


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias a todos por las review. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 23: 3 MESES DESPUÉS**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Kurt y Blaine firmaron el contrato de alquiler. A pesar de que Blaine quería vivir con Kurt le fue bastante difícil marcharse del que había sido su hogar durante este último tiempo. Lo cierto es que a pesar de que temieron que podrían haber problemas en la convivencia no los hubo en ningún momento y lo mejor de todo es que en ningún momento Kurt había sentido que estaba todo el rato trabajando. Por su parte Blaine comenzó a ensayar el musical, el cual sufrió un parón ya que la protagonista del musical decidió abandonarlo.

Aquel día Blaine estaba algo preocupado pero decidió no decirle y Kurt no sé percató de ello. Sin embargo en cuanto Sam fue a visitarlo y Kurt se fue el rubio se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a hablar con él para ver si le decía qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Blaine? Y no me digas que el musical porque no me lo creo.

\- Es eso Sam. Estoy bastante nervioso.

\- Permíteme que lo dude ya que quedan 2 semanas para el estreno. Si quedaran un par de días lo entendería pero así no así que dime qué te ocurre.

\- ... está bien. Supongo que es más fácil contarte esto a ti que a Kurt.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero pedirte un favor pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

\- ¡Claro Blaine! No te preocupes que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Ni siquiera a Kurt.

\- Ni siquiera a Kurt.

\- Está bien. El caso es que este tema no me lo había planteado antes y no es que ahora me lo plantee mucho, la verdad pero simplemente es una cosa que me gustaría saber para así tenerla en cuenta para el futuro.

\- Pero ¿qué es?

\- Prométeme que no te vas a reír.

\- Tranquilo, que no lo hago.

\- El caso es que ... quiero que acompañes al médico.

\- ¿Para qué? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no quieres que Kurt te acompañe?

\- Es que ... es delicado y tampoco quiero asustarlo.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

\- Pues porque quiero saber si el accidente me ha dejado secuelas sexualmente hablando.

\- Pero ¿no te has acostado con Kurt antes?

\- Ay Sam, veo que no lo pillas. Por poder puedo acostarme con Kurt pero lo que no sé es si me ha dejado estéril.

\- ... Ok. Ya veo porque no quieres decírselo. Temes que lo puedas asustar ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Yo ... si tu quieres te acompaño encantando y te prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie nada pero en mi opinión deberías de decirle a Kurt que quieres ir al médico para ver si eres estéril pero que no piensas en tener hijos por ahora.

\- Lo sé pero no quiero arriesgarme a que se asuste.

\- Ok. Como quieras.

Al cabo de media hora Kurt volvió de tomar el café con Rachel y Sam se fue a su casa.

\- ¿Qué tal con Sam?

\- Todo bien.

\- Pareces raro ¿estás bien?

\- Sólo estoy algo preocupado por la obra.

\- Si lo dices que es porque se puede volver a retrasar por un posible abandono de Christy no debería de preocuparte.

\- Para ti es muy fácil.

\- Mi amor, tú cantas de maravilla. Tu propio jefe te lo ha dicho. Sé que te puede preocupar pero lo importante eres tú en este caso y como lo haces perfecto no tienes que preocuparte si lo haces hoy, mañana o pasado.

\- Pero Kurt el musical ya ha cogido algo de fama mala ya que se ha retrasado.

\- Cariño, no entiendo mucho este mundillo pero sé que han habido casos de que se han retrasado películas o musicales y no ha pasado nada. Lo importante es tu actuación.

\- Por favor Kurt no quiero que me digas siempre mensajes positivos.

\- Y ¿cómo consigo convencerte para que no estés así?

\- No sé. Supongo que intentaré pensar en lo que me has dicho.

El resto de la tarde Blaine la pasó en el dormitorio ensayando la obra mientras Kurt se puso a ver la televisión. Cuando Blaine terminó de ensayar los dos se fueron a cenar a un restaurante. Después de cenar los dos volvieron a su piso. Durante el trayecto Blaine se dio cuenta de que alguien les había hecho una foto pero no quiso darle mayor importancia.

Al día siguiente Kurt ayudó a Blaine con los ejercicios de rehabilitación y luego se fueron a ensayar la obra. Cuando llegaron allí el jefe de Blaine llamó a Blaine para hablar a solas.

\- ¿Querías verme?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Verás Blaine tenemos que hablar de una cosa muy importante sobre el musical.

\- ¿No me dirás que se vuelve a retrasar?

\- No, tranquilízate. Todo va como estaba planeado. En 2 semanas se estrenará y tal y como te dije un crítico muy importante verá tu actuación.

\- ¿Entonces?

Entonces el jefe de Blaine le dio a éste un sobre con unas fotos de él y Kurt en actitud cariñosa.

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué quiere decirme con eso?

\- Muy sencillo. El equipo y yo creemos que lo mejor para el musical es que no te comportes así en público.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo besar a mi novio en público?

\- O incluso estar en situación cariñosa.

\- Esto ... esto me parece demasiado. Yo creo que mi sexualidad no es importante para el musical. La gente acudirá porque le gusta el argumento.

\- Por desgracia Blaine si que lo es. A mi me da igual lo que hagas en tu casa con él pero por favor el equipo y yo te pedimos que no lo hagas. No salgas con Kurt con actitud cariñosa. Son sólo 2 semanas.

\- Entonces ... entonces ... ¿tampoco puedo ir al estreno con Kurt?

\- Podríais ir en plan cuidador-paciente pero no queremos para asegurarnos sería mejor que fueras con Christy.

\- Esto ... esto es absurdo. Hay actores gay como Neil Patrick Harris que todo el mundo sabe que es gay y sin embargo ha actuado haciendo papeles de hetero o por ejemplo también pasa con Mathew Bomer.

\- Estoy de acuerdo pero a diferencia de ellos tú no tienes carrera.

\- Permíteme que piense que aunque la gente sepa que soy gay si me ven actuar podrán ver que puedo actuar como hetero.

\- Lo siento Blaine pero si no lo haces nos veremos obligados a darle el papel a tu sustituto.

\- Esto es luchar en contra de mis principios. Ya tuve bastante cuando estuve ocultándole a mi padre mi homosexualidad como para ahora volver al armario.

\- Si pudiste hacerlo entonces ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo ahora? No tienes que decir ni siquiera que Christy es tu novia.

\- Y luego está lo peor. Ya no es el hecho de que no haga pública cariñosa con Kurt si no que tampoco puedo que ir con él en el estreno. ¿Cómo crees que se va a tomar Kurt que no pueda hacerlo cuando es mi novio y la persona en la que siempre me apoyo?

\- Supongo que lo entenderá. Si realmente quiere lo mejor para ti no habrá ningún problema.

\- Esto no es justo.

\- Lo siento Blaine pero es lo que hay.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se fue del despacho de su jefe. El resto de la mañana transcurrió un poco rara para Blaine. Lo peor de todo es que Kurt se había dado cuenta pero decidió que hablaría con él sobre ese tema cuando llegaran a su piso.

Cuando llegaron a casa Kurt le preguntó a Blaine por lo ocurrido y éste como se había dado cuenta de que Kurt se olía algo decidió mentirle para no herir sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con la charla con tu jefe?

\- No. Él me ha dicho que el estreno es dentro de 2 semanas y que va a verme un crítico.

\- Pues no lo entiendo porque has estado raro desde entonces.

\- Verás Kurt, es que hay un tema que te quería comentar pero no sabía cómo decírtelo y no tiene nada que ver con la reunión que he tenido con mi jefe.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Antes de decirte nada quiero entiendas que aunque te voy a hablar de este tema no quiero decir otra cosa.

\- No te entiendo pero está bien.

\- Pues ... cariño es que desde hace unos días he estado pensado en nuestro futuro, concretamente en formar una familia. No es que quiera tener hijos ahora mismo o dentro de unos meses sino que quería hacerme unas pruebas de fertilidad por si acaso he tenido algunas consecuencias por el accidente que tuve.

\- Así que no quieres tener hijos ahora no ¿no? - dijo riéndose.

\- Kurt, no es para reírse.

\- Está bien, lo siento. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerte las pruebas?

\- No sé. Mira a ver cuándo tiene el urólogo algún hueco libre.

\- Ok.

Entonces Kurt cogió el ordenador y cogió cita para el urólogo.

\- Tienes cita para la semana que viene. Siento que no sea antes pero no había hueco.

\- Ok.

\- Te quiero mucho Blaine.

\- Y yo a ti Kurt.

Y tras decirle eso Kurt le dio un beso a Blaine. Aunque por fuera Blaine parecía contento de poder haber hablado con Kurt sobre el tema de la fertilidad sin embargo estaba algo triste porque no había podido decirle a Kurt lo que su jefe le había dicho sobre el hecho de que no podían ir juntos al estreno del musical y que no podrían tener gestos románticos en público.

CONTINUARA


	24. Chapter 24

Me estoy planteando que tal vez el fic tenga un capítulo más pero no lo sé cierto. De todas formas ya os avisaré de cuando vaya a ser el final. Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 24: CONTINUANDO CON LA MENTIRA**

Había pasado una semana desde que a Blaine le habían dicho que no podía ir con Kurt al estreno y ni tal siquiera podían tener gestos románticos. Lo cierto es que fue algo difícil para Blaine ocultarle a Kurt las órdenes de su jefe pero sin embargo pudo cumplirlas ya que Blaine decidió que solamente iban a salir de casa al trabajo y cuando Kurt sospechara un poco decidiría quedar en un restaurante de otra ciudad para que la gente no hablara de la relación de ellos y en otra ciudad serían menos conocidos.

Por si fuera poco estaba el otro problema que tenia y era saber si realmente había tenido alguna consecuencia en cuanto a la fertilidad tras haber sufrido el accidente.

Finalmente llegó la hora del urólogo. Kurt había notado algo nervioso a Blaine y pensó que era por los resultados de las pruebas de la fertilidad. Blaine entró a la consulta y le comentó al urólogo las preocupaciones que tenía. Entonces éste le dijo que haría unas pruebas. Para las pruebas necesitaria masturbarse en una taza estéril así que el urólogo le dio una y Blaine se fue a una habitación para llenar la taza. Pasados unos 10 minutos Blaine volvió a la consulta y le dio la taza. Entonces el urólogo le dijo que en 24 horas le llamaría con los resultados.

Tras las pruebas Kurt y Blaine se fueron al local donde estaban ensayando para el musical. A los cinco minutos de estar ahí Blaine se fue a hablar con su jefe porque quería ver si podía cambiar de opinión sobre lo de no ir con Kurt.

\- ¿Qué quieres Blaine?

\- ¿De verdad no puedo ir con Kurt al estreno?

\- Ya te lo dije la semana pasada. No puedes ir. Irás con Christy. ¿Es qué no le has dicho nada a él?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que le diga al amor de mi vida que no puede acompañarme al estreno porque tengo un jefe homófogo?

\- Hay una cosa en la que te equivocas. No soy homófogo. Es más, tengo un hijo gay y lo quiero más que nada en el mundo. Sólo te digo que no es bueno para la obra. Después del estreno puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Sigo pensando que no tiene sentido lo que dices y eres un egoísta porque sólo estás pensando en ti y en la obra. ¿Has pensado en cómo me va afectar a mí toda esta mentira que me estás obligando a hacer? Porque yo creo que no es muy normal que actúe como si fuera hetero y en cuanto acabe el estreno sea gay de la noche a la mañana. Si hago eso voy a quedar como un mentiroso como mínimo.

\- Yo no lo veo tan raro. Para empezar no estarías mintiendo. Tu irías al estreno con Christy pero en ningún momento te estoy obligando a decirles a la prensa que sois novios. Podrías decir que sois amigos y punto y después de estreno pues puedes salir del armario si te apetece.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si me preguntan por mi sexualidad?

\- Pues pasas del tema.

\- Pero puede seguir insistiendo ...

\- No te preocupes que te prometo que si insiste ya les dejaré claro que sólo les interesa el musical.

\- Aunque todo eso fuera cierto no puedo decírselo a Kurt.

\- Pues tiene que entenderlo. Tampoco le estoy diciendo que se meta en el armario. Si de verdad te aprecia lo entenderá y, si quieres, se lo puedo decir yo. Incluso te ofrezco la posibilidad de decirle que realmente es mi culpa y no puedes abandonar el musical porque te gusta a pesar de todo.

\- No sé. Lo intentaré.

Y tras decirle eso volvió al ensayo. A pesar de que le acababa de decir que tenía que seguir ocultando que son pareja decidió que no iba a decirle nada a Kurt porque se pensaba que iba a poder hacer cambiarle de opinión.

Luego en la tarde Kurt se fue a tomar café con Rachel mientras Blaine se puso a hablar con Sam.

\- ¿Qué pasa Blainey? ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Un poco.

\- Qué raro ... ¿estás bien?

\- Pues no.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Pues ... estoy nervioso porque hoy me han hecho las pruebas de fertilidad y mañana me dicen los resultados.

\- Blaine, no te preocupes por eso. Aunque en el hipotético caso de que fueras estéril siempre Kurt y tú podríais adoptar a un bebé.

\- Tú lo entiendes Sam. A mi me gustaría mucho tener un hijo biológico mío y otro de Kurt.

\- Ya ... entiendo. Aún así no debes cerrarte a esa idea. Tienes que estar listo para cualquier situación y abrirte a otras opciones como la que te acabo de decir.

\- Aunque tengas razón hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Algo que ni siquiera sabe Kurt.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La semana pasada estuve cenando con Kurt en un restaurante y noté que alguien nos siguió.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Pues sí, pero lo peor fue que se trataba de mi jefe.

\- No lo entiendo ¿por qué hizo eso?

\- Pues básicamente porque me dijo que no quería que mostrara actitud cariñosa hacia Kurt por su puesto ahora viene lo peor: no me deja ir al estreno con Kurt. Me están obligando a ir con Christy.

\- ¿Cómo pueden hacerte eso?

\- Según él así me ayudaría con mi carrera y al musical.

\- Pero eso no tiene sentido.

\- Lo sé y ya se lo dije pero aún así no me hace caso y quiere que se lo diga a Kurt. Llevo una semana esperando a que cambie de opinión pero por lo visto no lo ho hace y ahora no sé lo que hacer ...

\- Pues ... tienes que decírselo a Kurt. Yo creo que lo entenderá. Si se entera por otras personas va a ser todavía peor y cuanto más tiempo tardes va a ser peor.

\- Pero ... no quiero herir a Kurt y así siento que lo voy a hacer porque no puedo renunciar al papel quedando 3 días para el estreno.

\- La cuestión Blaine es que si no se lo dices se acabará enterando y será peor así que te aconsejo que se lo digas cuanto antes.

\- Ok.

Entonces Kurt volvió de tomar café con Rachel y Sam se fue. A pesar de lo que Sam le acababa de decir no fue capaz de decírselo sobretodo después de decirle que se había comprado un traje para el estreno del musical. Luego Kurt acompañó a Blaine para continuar con el ensayo. Mientras estuvieron ensayando Blaine no paraba de pensar en el tema de tener que decirle a Kurt que no podía ir al estreno. Sus compañeros del musical lo notaron raro pero Blaine decidió mentirles.

Al día siguiente Kurt y Blaine estaban desayunando cuando el urólogo llamó a Blaine para decirle los resultados de las pruebas. En cuanto el moreno colgo el castaño empezó a hablarle.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- E... está todo bi-bi-bi bien.

\- ¿Estás bien Blaine?

\- Yo ...

Entonces Blaine empezó a notar como tenía problemas en la visión y luego a tener náuseas hasta que al final se desmayo.

CONTINUARA


	25. Chapter 25

Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Tal y como dije en el anterior capítulo finalmente el fic va a tener 27 capítulos por lo que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo del fic.

 **CAPÍTULO 25: EL ESTRENO**

Después de que Blaine se desmallara Kurt llamó al 112 para que vinieran las ambulancias. El castaño no podía creer lo que le acababa de pasar a su novio porque no tenía ningún motivo por el cual Blaine se haya desmayado. Finalmente la ambulancia llegó al piso y trasladaron a Blaine al hospital donde por suerte pudieron restablecerlo. En cuanto el moreno se despertó Kurt quiso saber lo que le había ocurrido pero antes de hablar con él llamó al doctor para asegurarse de que su novio se encontraba perfectamente. Kurt quiso saber por qué le había ocurrido esto a Blaine y el doctor le dijo que había sido por un ataque de estrés y que Blaine intentara no estresarse. Tras decirles eso el doctor se fue y enseguida Kurt empezó a hablar con Blaine.

\- Cariño, tienes que dejar el musical. Sin duda alguna te está afectando mucho y te ha estresado tanto que te ha provocado este desmayo y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrirte esto ¿vale?

Blaine se alegró mucho de que su novio se preocupara tanto por él pero en el fondo él sabía que su novio no tenía razón, al menos no en su totalidad ya que el verdadero motivo del estrés era porque no le había dicho que no podía ir al estreno como su acompañante así que decidió decirle la verdad.

\- En realidad cariño no es por el musical por lo que me ha pasado esto.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué te has desmayado?

\- Hay una cosa que me he enterado y te la he estado ocultando porque pensaba que podía solucionarlo pero me temo que es imposible.

\- No lo entiendo ¿de qué se trata?

\- Estoy hablando de que mi jefe no me deja que vayamos juntos al estreno, es más no quiere que nadie sepa que somos pareja, mejor dicho incluso que no sepan que soy gay. Según él va a perjudicar al musical y también a mí.

\- Eso ... es estúpido.

\- Ya lo sé. Yo también se lo dije pero le ha dado igual así que sintiéndolo mucho no vas a poder ir al estreno conmigo.

\- Pues vaya tu jefe ...

\- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo por habértelo ocultado?

\- Si te soy sincero no me hace demasiada gracia pero ...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Por otro lado pienso en que realmente es tu estreno en broadway y lo más importante es que somos un equipo y si uno de los dos puede triunfar el otro también triunfa por lo que no voy a hacer nada que te vaya a poder perjudicar.

\- Eres ... eres lo mejor que he tenido Kurt. Gracias por ser como eres. Te quiero tanto ...

\- Gracias a ti por quererme. Yo también te quiero mucho.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo besó. Por desgracia para ellos mientras se estuvieron besando entró James y tuvieron que parar de hacerlo.

\- Hijo, menudo susto me has dado.

\- Lo siento mucho papá.

\- Si me disculpáis me voy un momento a por café. Ahora vuelvo. - dijo Kurt.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Por qué te has desmayado hijo?

\- Pues ... porque había una cosa que no le había dicho a Kurt y me estaba estresando. Ahora ya se la he dicho y todo está perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado para que no pudieras decírselo? ¿No querrás casarte con él, verdad?

\- Papá, quiero mucho a Kurt pero todavía no estoy en ese punto.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mi jefe no me deja que vaya con Kurt en el estreno y quiere que finja que no soy gay.

\- Ese jefe tuyo ... tengo que verlo. Se va a enterar de quien soy.

\- Papá si no quieres que me vuelva a desmayar será mejor que lo dejes pasar. Kurt está de acuerdo así que déjalo ¿vale?

\- Pues no entiendo como tú puedes estar de acuerdo con esto.

\- Papá, no lo estoy pero no me queda otro remedio. ¿Por qué te piensas que no se lo había dicho hasta ahora? Porque había intentado que cambiara de opinión pero no había forma alguna de que cambiara de opinión.

\- Da igual hijo. Aún así yo creo que no deberías de hacerles caso.

\- Prométeme que no vas a decir o hacer nada que me vaya a perjudicar en el musical.

\- Está bien aunque ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión.

Y después de decirle eso Kurt volvió con el café. Luego James decidió irse. Kurt lo extrañó muchísimo y entonces Blaine le explicó que le acababa de contar lo del estreno del musical y que no le parecía bien.

Por la tarde vino el doctor a visitarle y comprobó que estaba perfectamente. Pese a ello el doctor decidió dejarlo en observación durante toda la noche para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Finalmente a la mañana siguiente volvió el doctor y al ver que se encontraba perfectamente le dio el alta y se fue a ensayar el musical. El resto de los días hasta el estreno fue normal hasta que llegó el día del estreno. El moreno estaba bastante nervioso y su novio lo notaba perfectamente. Intentó calmarlo pero no pudo conseguirlo. Luego Kurt se puso el traje que se había comprado para el estreno. Blaine se quedó sorprendido porque pensó que lo había devuelto pero entonces el castaño le dijo que lo utilizaría aunque no fuera con él ya que luego podría irse con él después del musical. Luego Blaine se reunió con el resto del equipo del musical y se fue al teatro donde se iba a estrenar el musical.

Finalmente llegó la hora del estreno del musical . Blaine estaba algo nervioso pero un mensaje de Kurt lo hizo tranquilizarse y gracias a ello pudo sacar adelante el musical. La gente le estuvo aplaudiendo una vez terminado el musical. Por suerte para el moreno no tuvo que decir en ningún momento que Christy era su novia o si tenía novia así que cuando Kurt fue a buscarlo en el camerino Blaine le pidió que le besara y este sin dudarlo lo hizo a pesar de que las cámaras los estaban enfocando. Después del beso Blaine le dijo a Kurt que no le apetecía ir de fiesta para celebrar el éxito ya que realmente quería estar con él pero al decirle su novio que Sam y Rachel estaban entre el público decidió salir un rato de fiesta.

Después de salir de salir de fiesta Kurt y Blaine se fueron a su casa. Cuando llegaron el castaño cogió a su novio y lo llevó hasta la cama y allí comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego, sin darse cuenta , Kurt se apoyó en la pierna de su novio y éste se quejó de dolor por lo que ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Es que te ha dolido?

\- Cla-claro ¿por qué iba a quejarme si no?

\- Ya, pero ¿sabes lo que esto significa,no?

\- Lo... lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿No deberías de estar contento?

\- Pues ... tengo miedo aunque parezca mentira.

\- Lo sé pero tienes que tener en cuenta de que si te ha dolido es que has recuperado la sensibilidad en la pierna por lo que te vas a poder recuperar.

\- Supongo ... Deberías de coger cita con el médico pero antes de hacerlo quiero que continúes por donde lo estábamos haciendo.

CONTINUARA

Anexo:

hummlandersonmythe me comentó por privado que pensaba que una de las razones por las que pensaba que Blaine se desmayó fue porque estaba embarazado. Como habéis visto no lo está y adelanto que aunque en su momento si que tuve en mente la idea de que tal vez Blaine pudiera quedarse embarazado finalmente descarté la idea de que fuera un fic m-preg así que ni Kurt ni Blaine se podrán quedar embarazados.


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Ya queda poco para terminar el fic. Realmente creo que este fic ha sido para mí uno de los mejores que he escrito. Os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 26 EL DÍA DE DESPUÉS DEL ESTRENO**

Después de hacerlo Kurt y Blaine se prepararon para dormir. Mientras que el castaño durmió sin problemas Blaine apenas pudo dormir, entre otras cosas porque estaba nervioso por las críticas que iba a recibir en los periódicos y también porque por primera vez desde el accidente había tenido sensibilidad en las piernas. Hasta ahora sólo había conseguido tener sensibilidad en los dedos de los pies pero nunca en las piernas. El moreno decidió que no iba a despertar a su novio pero en cuanto fueron las 7 de la mañana no pudo más y lo despertó.

\- ¿Qu... qué hora es Blaine?

\- Son las 7. Los periódicos han salido a la venta.

\- ¿Para eso me levantas?

\- Sí. Necesito saber lo que dicen sobre mí.

\- Quiero dormir un poco cariño.

\- Kurt, de verdad te lo pido. Tenemos que ir a por los periódicos.

\- Mira Blaine. No hace falta ir ya a por los periódicos. Ya hablé con el quiosquero ayer por la tarde y le dije que nos reservara los periódicos por lo que te pido por favor que vuelvas a dormirte.

\- No tengo sueño.

\- Aunque no tengas sueño yo sí que lo tengo así que por favor déjame dormir algo más.

\- Kurt, no puedo permitirlo ¿vale? Quiero verlo ahora y también quiero ir a la consulta del médico.

\- Lo entiendo, son muchas emociones pero debes de calmarte un poco.

\- Eso es muy fácil decirlo.

\- Lo sé pero debes de hacerlo. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es tomarte tu desayuno y luego si quieres vamos a por el periódico y después iremos a la consulta del médico ¿vale?

\- Ok.

\- Pero luego dormiremos la siesta que estoy reventado de ayer.

\- Vale.

Entonces Kurt se levantó y aunque no tenía muchas ganas le preparó el desayuno a Kurt. Como supuso el castaño el moreno apenas comió ya que los nervios de saber qué habían escrito sobre él le podían.

Después de desayunar los dos se fueron al quiosco donde tenían reservado los periódicos. Una vez comprados los dos empezaron a leerlos y en todos ellos decían lo mismo: que la historia prometía mucho pero sin embargo no estaba a la altura de lo que esperaban. A pesar de la mala crítica al musical en todos los periódicos destacaron la interpretación de Blaine por lo que ambos se alegraron mucho.

Después de leer el periódico a Blaine empezó a tener hambre ya que apenas había comido así que se fueron a tomar un café mientras Kurt llamó al fisioterapia de Blaine para quedar con él para que viera los avances de Blaine. Una vez tomado el café se fueron a ver al fisioterapia. Allí empezó a hacer pruebas para ver exactamente los avances que había experimentado Blaine.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Significa eso que Blaine se va a recuperar?

\- No te lo puedo asegurar al 100% pero yo creo que si sigues con los ejercicios de rehabilitación podrás curarte. A los ejercicios que estabas haciendo vamos a intentar hacer ejercicios para que vayas apoyando los pies en el suelo. Es muy importante que lo tengas cogido por si acaso no aguanta el tiempo que tiene que estar así y sobretodo lo más importante es que respetes el tiempo y no intentes forzar ya que podrías no recuperarte.

\- ¿Seguro que no me mientes? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Te lo aseguro Blaine.

Entonces Blaine se puso a llorar porque no terminaba de créerselo. Enseguida Kurt lo abrazó y Blaine le devolvió el abrazo. Después de tanto tiempo parecía que iba a dejar de ser discapacitado.

Luego volvieron a casa y Blaine cayó en que si él se recuperaba Kurt perdería su empleo así que habló con él.

\- Cariño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar si me recupero,no?

\- ¿Lo de que voy a perder mi empleo? Ya lo sé.

\- Y ... ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- Pues ... podría volver a la residencia donde estuve trabajando antes de dejarla.

\- ¿Seguro que van a dejar que vuelvas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Pues porque mi suegro me quiere como si fuera su hijo a pesar de que me haya divorciado de su hijo. Me acuerdo que cuando me comprometí con Sebastian le comentó a éste que no la cagara conmigo porque le gusta como soy y además muchos ancianos le han comentado a Rachel que quieren que vuelva así que podría volver allí sin problemas y si no pues ya buscaría otras residencias o centros de día.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

Tras decirle eso tocaron a la puerta. Kurt fue a abrirla. Se trataba de James, quien había ido a visitar a su hijo para felicitarlo. Cuando entró al piso lo abrazó.

\- Por cierto antes he venido pero no estabais.

\- Es que estábamos en el fisio. - contestó Kurt.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Verás papá ... ayer después del musical empecé a tener sensibilidad en las piernas y esta mañana hemos ido al fisio y nos ha dicho que casi con toda seguridad me voy a recuperar.

Y tras decirle eso James de nuevo abrazó a su hijo y empezó a llorar de felicidad porque su hijo se iba a poder recuperar. Blaine no lloró pero sin embargo si que se emocionó. Luego el padre de Blaine recibió una llamada y se tuvo que ir.

Después que se fuera el padre de Blaine, éste y Kurt se fueron al set del musical. Cuando llegaron allí los compañeros de Blaine le felicitaron por las críticas tan buenas que había recibido. Luego el jefe de Blaine le llamó para que pudieran hablar a solas en su oficina y Kurt aprovechó para irse para hacer la compra.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Yo ... quería felicitarte por tu trabajo. Realmente estuviste genial en el escenario.

\- ¿Para eso me haces venir aquí? quiero decir ¿no podías decírmelo delante de todos?

\- Verás Blaine, si te he hecho venir aquí es para otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- El equipo técnico y productivo del musical creemos que eres demasiado bueno para el musical. Por ello creemos que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar el musical.

\- ¿Me estás ... me estás echando? ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que te acabo de decir. Blaine, tienes demasiado talento y estás desaprovechándolo quedándote aquí.

\- No lo entiendo. Me imagino que sabías el talento que tengo. Entonces ¿por qué me cogiste para el musical?

\- Sabía que tenías el talento y precisamente por eso te cogí. Simplemente pensé que el musical tendría éxito pero no lo ha tenido.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si me quiero quedar?

\- Te despediré. Les diré a la prensa que estabas enfermo.

\- Si haces eso voy a quedar como poco profesional.

\- No, ¿sabes por qué? Puede que te nombren las 2-3 siguientes actuaciones pero luego dejarán de hacerlo porque si el musical podía ser famoso era por ti. Si yo anuncio que para la siguiente vez no vas a estar la gente dejará de acudir. Este barco se está hundiendo Blaine. Simplemente quiero darte una vía de escape.

\- Pues no me parece justo. Lo he dado todo por estar en el musical. Incluso me obligaste a que ocultara que soy gay y que tengo pareja, la cual ni siquiera pudo acompañarme y me lo pagas así.

\- Precisamente por todo lo que has hecho quiero darte la oportunidad de que te escapes de las malas críticas que va a seguir recibiendo el musical.

\- Pues ... sigo queriendo participar. ¿Te has llegado a plantear que este musical era mi oportunidad para poder demostrar que soy bueno en algo? Desde que tuve el accidente que me dejó en silla de ruedas he sentido que no iba a poder servir para trabajar pero gracias a Kurt vi que había otras cosas que podía hacer y el hecho de que ahora me estés echando ante una de las pocas cosas que estaba disfrutando desde que tuve el accidente no me parece bien.

\- Lo comprendo Blaine, de verdad que sí pero si te quedas los directores de otros castings no te van a coger en cuanto te relacionen con el musical.

\- Si me voy van a pensar que soy un cobarde que deja los proyectos a medias.

\- Si eso es realmente lo que te preocupa no te preocupes porque he he escrito una carta de recomendación así que no vas a tener problemas.

\- Aún así quiero quedarme.

\- Blaine, no me hagas llamar a la policía y hazme caso.

Entonces Blaine se dio la vuelta y el que era su ex-jefe le abrió la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ


	27. Chapter 27

Como de costumbre os agradezco a todos las reviews que dejáis.

Ahora os dejo con el final de fic

 **CAPÍTULO 27: UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Después de que su jefe le acabara de despedir y saliera de la puerta Blaine llamó a Kurt para que fuera a recogerlo. Cuando llegó fueron al camerino del moreno y empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué he tenido que volver tan pronto?

\- Cariño, me han echado del musical.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues me han echado porque soy muy bueno y dicen que no quiere que me hunda con el musical.

\- No lo entiendo Blaine. De esta forma parecerá que eres poco profesional.

\- Ya se lo he dicho pero me han dicho que van a camuflarlo.

\- La gente se dará cuenta. Aunque tus fans no se den cuenta los críticos si que lo harán y los directores lo sabrán.

\- Lo sé pero ellos siguen con sus trece. Me han prometido que van a hacerme una carta de recomendación en la que irá incluida las críticas que he recibido del musical.

\- Pero aún así no es justo. Si tu querías seguir en el musical podrías seguir en él.

\- Si tienes razón Kurt pero la cuestión es que si se emperran en despedirme lo van a hacer así que es preferible que no los cabree más porque si lo sigo haciendo tal vez ni siquiera me hagan la carta de recomendación.

\- Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Supongo que centrarme en mi recuperación y si vuelve a salir otro musical me presentaré.

\- Y ¿no vas a hacer nada más?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a hacer una rueda de prensa o alguna entrevista explicando la realidad.

\- Prefiero no hacerlo. Si luego tuviera alguna entrevista para un musical le explicaría lo que ha ocurrido y si fuera necesario llamaría a mi ex-jefe.

\- Pues no sé Blaine. Yo ... yo voy a respetar tu decisión pero veo que esta era tu gran oportunidad para poder brillar y siento que están destrozando tu sueño.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Sé que esta es mi gran oportunidad pero realmente hay más oportunidades. Es como si conociera a alguien y al romper me hundiera o intentara vengarme. Por suerte para mi te tengo a ti y ese es mi sueño, mi vida así que me siento bien y me da "igual" que me hayan despedido porque sé que habrá otras oportunidades.

\- Blaine ... yo ... me alegro mucho de que sea tu sueño y que te lo hayas tomado tan bien.

\- Es que es cierto cariño. Si no llega a ser por ti jamás hubiera salido de esta situación. Seguramente me hubiera quedado en mi cama sin salir de mi casa sin pelear por mis sueños y aunque me hubiera recuperado jamás estaría como estoy ahora.

\- Sólo actué como un buen profesional excepto por haberme enamorado de ti.

\- Kurt, tu y yo sabemos que hay cuidadores que no lo hacen bien y tu, le diste sentido a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba ... cásate conmigo Kurt. Eres el amor de vida y, en fin, es lo que te acabo de decir le diste un sentido a mi vida y eres mi sueño, mi todo. Sé que quizás somos jóvenes pero la vida me ha enseñado que la vida es muy corta y que hay que disfrutarla. ¿qué me dices?

\- Digo que ... nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo.

\- Pues ... lo siento no te he comprado ningún anillo ni nada.

\- No pasa nada cariño. Lo importante es que nos hemos comprometido. Anda, vámonos de aquí.

\- Ok.

Entonces cogieron las pocas cosas que tenían de Blaine y se fueron del set. Luego Kurt ayudó a montar a Blaine en el coche y cuando Kurt se sentó Blaine se quedó mirando a Kurt.

\- ¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

\- ¿Y si nos fugamos?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Completamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con tu padre? ¿y con Sam?

\- Kurt, para mi lo importante es que estemos los 2. Ya haremos una boda bien hecha cuando volvamos.

\- Está bien.

Entonces Kurt y Blaine se fueron a alquilar trajes de novios y luego se fueron a comprar los anillos. Cuando terminaron de comprarlos Kurt le preguntó a Blaine.

\- ¿En serio quieres hacerlo?

\- Sí. ¿Es que no quieres hacerlo?

\- No es eso mi amor. Sólo quiero que quede claro que ambos queremos hacerlo.

\- Ok.

Entonces Kurt y Blaine se dirigieron al ayuntamiento para casarse. Cuando estuvieron allí el padre de Blaine les llamó pero ninguno le dijo que pensaban casarse. Luego Sam les mandó un mensaje para que quedaran con él pero lo rechazaron. Por suerte para la pareja había un hueco libre para poder casarse por lo que lo hicieron. Ambos sabían que quizás no era la mejor forma de celebrar su enlace pero a ellos les bastaba con tal de estar juntos.

Al día siguiente el padre de Blaine, Sam y Rachel los vieron y como no querían herir los sentimientos de los demás decidieron que les iban a contar que solamente se habían comprometido. También aprovecharon para decirles lo ocurrido con el musical. Los 3 pensaron que tenían que hacer algo porque no era justo lo que le estaba pasando pero entre Blaine y Kurt consiguieron convencerles para que no hicieran nada.

Las semanas pasaron y los periódicos pusieron la noticia de que Blaine no estaba en el musical. Sin embargo a pesar de que el que fue jefe de Blaine les dijo que estaba enfermo muchos de los periódicos publicaron que era porque Blaine era demasiado bueno para el musical. A pesar de esos titulares la compañía no tomó represalias con Blaine. Incluso a raíz de esos titulares Blaine recibió la propuesta de grabar un disco, la cual aceptó.

Pasaron 4 meses. Durante todo este tiempo Blaine estuvo haciendo los ejercicios de rehabilitación y componiendo las canciones del disco. Dos meses más tarde Blaine terminó de grabar las canciones del disco y sacó el disco. El disco fue todo un éxito y a los 2 meses la compañía discográfica le ofreció hacer un tour, el cual aceptó. Durante todo este tiempo Blaine y Kurt fueron preparando poco a poco los detalles de su boda.

Pasaron 6 meses y finalmente llegó el día de su boda por la iglesia. Tanto Kurt como Blaine guardaron un secreto para la boda y es que, una semana antes de la boda Blaine había comenzado a andar por lo que se estaba recuperando del todo. Cuando llegó la ceremonia Kurt estaba al lado del cura mientras que James llevaba a su hijo al altar. Cuando Blaine llegó hacia donde estaba Kurt éste lo miró y se levantó ante el asombro de todos. James no pudo evitar llorar de alegría al igual que Sam. El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad. Después del banquete Kurt y Blaine se fueron al hotel que habían reservado. A pesar de que Blaine ya podía andar decidieron que Blaine descansara un poco en la silla de ruedas.

Al día siguiente de la boda se tuvieron que ir ya que comenzaba la gira de Blaine. La gira fue todo un éxito. En la 3º ciudad que fueron Blaine decidió que ya podía estar de pie todo el rato. Cuando llevaban la mitad de la gira hecha Blaine recibió el alta por lo que el moreno tuvo que despedir a su marido. Kurt llamó a su ex-suegro para ver si necesitaban a un cuidador en la residencia. Por suerte para él su ex-suegro le contrató después de que terminara la gira de Blaine.

El primer año de matrimonio entre Kurt y Blaine fue bien aunque las giras y las entrevistas hicieron que la relación se tambaleara un poco. Finalmente como Blaine no quería a perder a Kurt por nada del mundo decidió dejar de ser cantante para centrarse más en compositor. Al principio Kurt no estaba muy de acuerdo porque no quería que renunciara a sus sueños por él pero Blaine le dijo que su sueño seguía siendo él y el hecho de poder componer canciones le gustaba así que siguieron adelante con el plan.

Al año siguiente durante una noche de pasión Blaine le sugirió a Kurt que tuvieran un hijo. Tras sopesarlo mucho finalmente decidieron alquilar un vientre de alquiler. Al comentárselo a Rachel, ésta sin dudarlo se ofreció voluntaria para ser el vientre de alquiler y éstos estuvieron de acuerdo. Tras intentarlo durante 2 meses Rachel consiguió quedarse embarazada aunque nunca quisieron saber quien iba a ser el padre biológico.

Nueve meses más tarde Blaine dio luz a una hermosa niña, a la cual llamaron Tracy. Cuando por fin la llevaron a casa la acostaron en la cuna y Blaine le agradeció a Kurt todo lo que le había dado hasta ahora y su marido le dijo le dijo lo mismo y, además, que ahora iban a comenzar una nueva vida con su preciosa hija

FIN

Y con esto termino este fic, el cual como ya comenté creo que ha sido el que me ha gustado hasta ahora. Normalmente empezaría con otro fic a la semana siguiente pero debido a que estoy trabajando y va a empezar la época de exámenes hasta a partir del día 15 de diciembre no me pondré con otro fic.


End file.
